Oh My Bleach
by AkatsukiZSama
Summary: Kenpachi x Oc x Nnoitra love-triangle fanfiction. M for violence, language, and Sex/Rape. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1 Whirlpool in the Sky

**Oh My Bleach!**

**Chapter 1: Whirlpool in the Sky, Part 1**

**Theme Song: Brick by Boring Brick**

**Authoress Note:**** Yay! It's now time for my Bleach version of AWH! *Crickets* No, seriously... ok, it's not EXACTLY like AWH. The oc IS me. And I DO have some powers. But they do fail and I don't sleep with everyone. There is a rape, there is a main love interest... but yeah, I'm not all SUE in this story. So here is the Summary:**

**I am sucked (Literally) through a whirlpool in the sky into the universe of Bleach... and I say Universe, because it is a literal universe in itself. While I'm there, I just so happen to catch the eye of a certain Quinta... and a certain brute of a Captain... and I have gotten some strange... urges... to kill. And to top it all off, I just so happen to be the last surviving member of a hybird species that the Seireitei tried to exterminate over 18 years ago! What a fucking bummer. THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR VIOLENCE, LANGUAGE, AND SEX/RAPE. IF YOU ARE UNDER 15 (I'm being nice here) OR IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THE ABOVE... THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU READING THIS.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Bleach, or any of the characters or any other affiliated articles found in this fanfiction or any of my others. Nor do I own Naruto (There's a referance to it!) I do, however, own myself and the Dragothane race name, so NO TAKEY without my permission. If you wish to use the Dragothane race, ask and I'll think about it. (More than likely, if you ask and referance me, I'll let you.) Now... On with OMB!**

**XXX**

One bright sunny day, Kenpachi leaned against his favorite tree in the entire Seireitei and decided that he wanted to take a nap. The whole Bounto mess was over with, Ichinose was dead, and Ichigo and his friends had gone home. Yachiru had ran off to her little girls meeting with the other female Shinigami, and Ikkaku and Yumichika were off sparring somewhere with Iba. The other men in his company were either on partol, on latrene duty, or training... or slacking off. But there really wasn't much going on that would make the Captain rouse himself at this time.

While he slept, Kenpachi found himself in a strange dream.

_He was in the world of the living, at a place he remembered Ichigo calling a 'park'. Yachiru played with another girl, laughing and swinging. The other girl, for that was what Kenpachi decided she was, looked very young in her face, and had glasses similar to Leutenant Nanao's, only purple in color. She had a very... mature... body, with lovely curves in all the right places, and breasts that would fit perfectly in his hands. Her hair was cropped short in the back and spiked slightly, while her bangs were long and shaded her face. Her skin was pale and had a light dusting of freckles. She pushed Yachiru on the swings and the child squealed happily._

_"Higher, mommy, higher!"_

_"Okay, Yachiru! Hang on!" The girls voice... reminded him of the calm before a storm, and soothed him somehow. She finished pushing Yachiru, then turned to Kenpachi, smiled and opened her mouth to speak..._

_"__**CAPTAIN!**__"_

Kenpachi's eyes snapped open as Ikkaku burst out of the division headquarters. Growling, he turned to glare at the bald man, he had wanted to finish his dream, because it was a rather nice one and he rarely had any dreams like it. Yachiru was happy, and she had found a friend and was having a 'normal' child hood... though... why would she call the girl 'mommy'?

"Captain! General Captain Yamamoto is sending us to the world of the living! There's a huge disturbance of reiatsu there, and he wants us to check it out."

"Really?"

"Yes sir! He says it may be a plot of Aizen's to try and attack us on the sly." Kenpachi grinned. He had been wanting to go to the world of the living.

"Let's go. I wanna have this done before dinner so I can have that rematch with Ichigo!"

"Sir!"

**XXX**

_Our dimension..._

My day started out like any normal day... Oh, wait... I'm being rude. I should introduce myself. For those of you who don't know, my name is Amethyst. I'm 18 years old... and I LOVE anime! But anyway... My day started out normal, a banana for breakfast, then facebook untill lunch. After eating some Instant Ramen, I love that stuff, I went out to get the mail. Normally it's a good idea. Today though... my world was evicting me!

As soon as I walked outside, the wind picked up. I wasn't really worried because I AM a HEALTHY weight. But I am NOT fat. So, the wind picks up. Big deal. Then I pick up. Literally. A giant, whirlpool shaped cloud appeared in the sky and then suddenly the wind just picked me up and I was sent through the whirlpool... to god only knows where.

**XXX**

Kenpachi looked up at the sky to see a rather nasty looking... thing. He didn't know what it was... Hell, he didn't know anything about angry-looking clouds! But this one looked like a giant, dark blue, angry as fuck whirlpool in the sky. Normally, he'd dissmiss it in a heartbeat. But the thing had even Toshiro in a he kept an eye on it. Ichigo arrived, no longer in his body, and ready to fight whatever that thing was.

"Kenpachi! We gotta stop this thing! It's gonna destroy the town!" Kenpachi looked back and him and grunted in disinterest.

"The runt's going to see what the hell it is first. Says that we can't do anything untill we know what is it we're fightin'. Honestly, I don't see how a damn cloud can be so upsetin'." They both watched as Toshiro approached... then the thing began to swirl and roil violently, and spew out lighting! A bolt narrowly missed Toshiro, striking a rock just inches from Kenpachi's feet!

The center of the whirlpool dipped up... then back down again and it spat out a glowing purple shard. Toshiro tried to get close, but it seemed to repel him and sent him spiraling to the earth. Ichigo went to help him while Kenpachi went to attack the thing. But it didn't repel him... no, it just began to shatter, then disintegrated and spat a body out. Kenpachi caught the person... Oh gods in hell... It was _her_.

A girl with a young face, yet a mature body. Her hair was cropped very short in the back and spiked out a bit, and her bangs were long to shade her face. She had a nice, curvy body and... hand-filling breasts. The girl stirred and opened her eyes for just a moment and looked at Kenpachi.

Her eyes were green. They were grey. They were blue, and brown, and black. They were all of the colors imaginable, yet at the same time, one color in itself. Her eyes shut and she slept quietly in his arms. Toshiro came rushing up.

"Who is that!"

"I don't know." Kenpachi starred at her face. She was an exact replica of the girl he had dreamed of... She shouldn't even exist! Never had he ever had a dream about someone he never knew, never met, and met them in real life and have them look 100% exactly what he had dreamed of! This was... just... too... perfect.

"Well, we can't just hang around here all day. Let's get her back to Urahara Shoten and then we'll decide what to do."

**XXX**

Nnoitra growled angrily. How the hell had he been stuck doing guard duty? And what the hell had Aizen done that made such a distraction that even garnered the attention of the other Espada. None of them would have imagined that the girl would show up, and Nnoitra doubted that Aizen had planned for her. One of the Shinigami caught her, and Nnoitra had enough time to get a REAL good look at her before they took her away. She had a young, pleasant face and a very, very enticing body... Grinning to himself, Nnoitra made a mental note to have some fun with her later, when there were no shinigami around...

**XXX**

My head hurt like a BITCH! My body burned and my limbs were stiff. Everything hurt EVERYWHERE. The only consolation I had was that I was in my warm, soft bed at home...

"Kisuke! The girl's waking up!" Where had I heard that name, and that voice, before? Oh god...

"We'll give her a bit, Yoruichi, she's probably just starting to wake up," Shit, this is a Bleach version of AWH, isn't it? And... this one... was really happening! I snapped my eyes open to see sitting there,__looking down at me.

"Oh, you're awake. My name is Yoruichi. Mind telling me yours?" I nodded.

"My... My name is Amethyst." She smiled down at me.

"Thats a nice name."

"It's also a mouthfull to say... got a nickname?" I looked up to see Kisuke Urahara standing there. "I'm Kisuke by the way."

"Nice to meet you... And you can just call me Amzy. Most people who aren't old-school usually do." He chuckled.

"So... where are you from Amzy?" I paused to think... Where _was_ I from? I know that this sounds odd, but, you can't really tell where you came from if you don't know where you are or how you got there in the first place.

"It's gonna sound crazy... but... what the hell, people always think I'm loosing it."

"Trust me, Amzy, I make a living off of crazy."

"I think... compared to where I am... I must be from a dimension different from this one."

"How do you know?"

"What would you do if I told you, that, say... I know everything that has happened here, and that will happen... concerning Ichigo Kurosaki and the whole, saving Rukia and the Bounto business... wait, are they all dead now, or not yet?" They looked at me, wide-eyed.

"How the hell would you know all of that?"

"Where I come from, this universe, is actually a comic book."

"A comic book... riiiight... So, what was the name of the Bounto leader?"

"Jean Kariya. He used a doll that controlled air and was trying to blow the Seireitei sky high with the Jokai crests... though I forget his doll's name." Kisuke laughed.

"That's perfectly alright. Actually... I'm glad you know, because now we won't have to hide it from you while you stay here. We just... will keep this little fact a secret from the Seireitei, so don't tell any captains, okay?" I nodded and began to sit up... untill I felt my shirt slide down. For once, all of my clothes, were like, 2 sizes too big. Bleach rule of thumb: All girls, no matter how lazy, are skinny, there are no girls at a Healthy weight even. A glimmer shined in Kisuke's eye.

"If only you were older..."

"Kisuke... She's 18 I think." He looked at Yoruichi.

"How do you know?"

"Well, I did a quick check up on her when she came in to make sure that she was alright. She's had her wisdom teeth removed, and there is a good amount of tissue that's grown over where the cuts were made. Usually you only see that with 18 year olds." I nodded.

"I had them removed about 4 months ago, and I just turned 18 last month."

"Really?"

"Wow, I've never seen that much tissue grown in after just 4 months."

"Yeah, I heal fast. Grandma said that she swore I stole the life right out of my mom when I was born and I've been using it ever since. Not that my mom really needs it..." I clenched my fists. I really hated to talk about my mom, or my dad for that matter.

"That's not a good thing to say about your mother, she must really miss you."

"She dosen't care about me."

"How do you know?"

"She abandoned me on my dad's doorstep when I was 10, leaving me with no expination as to where or why she was going. And then my dad got remarried and let's just say that slut better be glad I didn't kill her."

"Well... That explains a bit... I guess..." Kisuke sighed. "You must want new clothes that fit you, right?" I nodded. Without warning, Orihime burst into the room and dragged me over to the next where there were TONS of clothes. She started yammering animatedly about absolutely nothing while I stood and looked at the pile of awful, ugly, gawdy clothes. Then she froze and turned to me.

"I... I'm being rude, aren't I? My name is Orihime Inoue! What's yours?"

"Amethyst. You can just call me Amzy." She smiled and began to pull clothes from the pile.

"Well, there isn't a whole lot here, Amzy... but we can go shopping for new ones tomorrow if you like." I nodded and winced.

"I guess I'll have to make due with these for now. I went about painstakingly picking out an outfit that would fit me well, while being comfortable. I settled for a black tank top and skinny boot-cut blue jeans. I threw an oversized plaid button-up over it. I honestly would never dress like this had I had other clothes... but they fit... and they actually looked nice. Orihime smiled at the outfit, but soon a frown grew on her face. "Something wrong?"

"Well... It's just that... Your... hair..." I ran my hand threw my shor cropped hair and combed my bangs off to the side so that my part was over my right eye.

"Better?" She shook her head. "Well... I DO need a hair cut." She looked absoluetly mortified.

"Amzy-chan! You look like a boy in that outfit with your hair cut short like that! you need to grow it out!" I shook my head, causing my bangs to fly in my face. "Why not?"

"Because. It's such a pain to take care of when it's long, and trust me, I have very... thick hair. It's like a wool blanket on my neck and I can't stand it! So I like it short so I can stay cooled off."

"Well, you could always thin it out..."

"I tried that... and let's say I just... didn't have a whole lot of hair on my head for a while... It kept falling out all over the place and it took me two freakin years to get it fixed." Still, she frowned and shook her head.

"You really should-"

"Look Orihime... I don't like long hair and I'm not growing it out. I'm not trying to be mean, but I'm just not going to do it. End of story." I turned and walked out of the room. Kisuke was standing there.

"Any other reason why you don't like long hair?"

"I don't like it when people pull my hair. If they pull my bangs I can get after them. But I was forced to have long hair for the longest time, so when I got on my own, I got it cut short."

"Let me guess... stepmom pulled your hair for something?" I nodded.

"Dumb bitch better be glad I was on freakin' meds... otherwise I'd've killed her..."

**XXX**

Kenpachi sighed and waited for news on the girl. From what he'd heard so far, she was up, functional, and sharp as a tack. That was good, she didn't have anything wrong with her mentally if she was able to keep up a nice rapport. Although... she seemed _too_ comfortable with strangers. He glanced into the window of Urahara Shoten and his eyes widened at what he saw. The girl was up and walking about, and the outfit she wore... Showed off her womanly figure nicely.

Her eyes scanned the room, then alighted on the window he was looking in. They met his and she didn't seem afraid, just... curious. So he decided to go inside and atleast introduce himself... it _was_ the best way to learn about her, after all...

**XXX**

**Authoress Afternote:**** Okay, I am splitting each chapter into 2 parts. Don't ask why, I just felt like doing something different. But yeah, this is Chapter 1 Part 1. How's it so far? Read and review please, and... DRAGON STYLE COOKIES FOR YOU ALL! Lolz, I rule when it comes to thinking up themes for cookies!**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2 Calm Before the Storm

**Oh My Bleach!**

**Chapter 1 Part 2: Calm Before the Storm**

**Theme Song: Blood Sugar - Pendulum**

**Authoress Note:**** This is part 2 of chapter 1. I think I'm only gonna do Chapter 1 in 2 parts, since I did have that long ass note before and after my last chappie.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach, Naruto, or any thing or person affiliated with them. I do however, own myself and the Dragothane race, so no takey without my permission.**

**On with the story!**

**XXX**

I glanced out the window, bored as hell, when I saw him. Kenpachi Zaraki. In a gigai. Looking right at me as if I was a peice of meat and he hadn't eaten in days. Normally such a look from such a man would have sent me running any day. But I really didn't feel like being scaired at all, I mean, I had just been sucked through a whirlpool in the fucking sky and landed in a comic book. Yeah, I was definitely loosing it.

Kenpachi came into the shop and just kept starring for a while. Finally he had the sense to speak up.

"What's your name girl?" Deciding that the question was safe, I looked him in the eye and smiled politely.

"My name is Amethyst."

"I'm Kenpachi... Tell me, Amethyst... How old are you? 12? 13?" I sighed and he looked down trodden. "Younger?"

"No, Kenpachi. While I may look like a child I am actually 18." His eyes widened and he gave me a once over. Then he smirked and nodded in the direction of Kisuke's voice, which became audible as the man started to sing an awful rendition of "Last Resort" by Papa Roach. "He give you any trouble?"

"A bit... but, I think we're all clear now."

"So... Where are you from and how'd you get here?" I thought back to what Kisuke had told me to tell the Captains and Shinigami... but... I didn't really wanna lie to Kenpachi.

"Do you want me to tell you the truth or do you want me to tell you what Kisuke wants me to tell you?" He looked at me curiously. "If you promise not to tell the other Captains, or anyone who would, I'll tell you. But we'll have to go somewhere where Kisuke won't hear me."

"Why would I tell? Is it really that bad?"

"Nah... just that Kisuke wants to be the go-to person for info. And it sounds so fucking crazy you would have to see it to believe it." His interest peaked.

"I won't tell... Why don't we take a walk? There's a pretty secluded park around here, so no one would 'just-so-happen' to overhear." I nodded.

"Sounds good, let's go."

"Where do you think you're going, Amzy? You can't just walk off with strangers."

"Oh, Kenpachi's not a stranger. Besides, it's not like he'll kill me or anything. I'll be fine, Kisuke. So leave me alone, I want some fresh air." With that, I followed Kenpachi out the door.

**XXX**

Kenpachi could hardly believe his ears! Or Amethyst for that matter. She expected him to believe that she came from a dimension where this one was a comic book... and She had no clue how she had gotten here OR how to get back. When she was finished, she gave him an apologetic smile.

"Think I'm crazy yet?"

"I'm seriously considering it... Okay then, tell me this, what's the name of Ichigo's Bankai?"

"Tensa Zangetsu."

"How does he release his Shikai?"

"His sword is always a Shikai because he can't control his reiatsu at all." Then he had an idea.

"When I fought him, did he use his special or his Bankai?"

"Neither. And it really wasn't a decicive battle, but since your sword broke you still say that he won."

"Damn... I'll be... Either you're tellin' the truth or your a damn stalker and I need to warn that boy." The girl laughed and shook her head.

"I don't blame you for not believeing me... but I didn't want to lie to you. And I don't want to lie to anyone else either."

"Then don't. Tell Kisuke to fuck off and tell the others if you want."

"It's just... there are some people that would kill me if they knew... so that I wouldn't talk... But..."

"But what?"

"My being here may have changed a few things... so I don't think my 'knowlege' will prove of much use. Save the stuff of the past." Kenpachi nodded.

"You may be right... So it may be safer to just... leave out that bit of info. Wouldn't want to die without at least trying to get back home, right?" The girl only looked away at the mention of going back. "Somethin' wrong."

"Uhhh... Kisuke... He said that... there IS no way for me to get back... ever... Besides." She smiled up at him. "I have no reason to go back. No ones gonna miss me, and I really had no life back in my old dimension, so I might as well stay and make the most of it."

"Well, ain't you just little miss positive?" He nudged her playfully. "Guess you're right, no sense in crying over nothing. C'mon, Kisuke's probably thinking that I've snatched you off to some dark alley way and done horrid things to you by now."

**XXX**

I laughed and followed Kenpachi back to the shop, where I had a rather... unwelcome suprise waiting for me. The door was smashed in, and Ururu lay outside, bleeding.

"Oh my god! What the hell happened?"

"M-men... in... white...Had...H-hollow m-masks... said something... about... you..." She passed out and I felt a sudden urge to kill rise up in me. Arrancar or Espada had hurt sweet little Ururu while looking for me... That pissed me off like nothing else! Who did these guys think they were, hurting innocent people.

"Amzy, you shouldn't go inside." Kenpachi was out of his Gigai now, drawing his Zanpakuto. "I figured that you could see me like this, since you aren't from this world anyways. Get that girl out of the way. I'm gonna kill whatever the hell it is that did this." I looked up at him and nodded.

"Alright." He dissapeared inside and I dragged Ururu's body over to a patch of nice, soft grass and sat beside her, unsure of what else I could do. Then it happened.

"My, my... What is that Shinigami thinking, leaving a tender young thing like yourself just sitting about for me to take?" I whirled and just barely dodged Santa Teresa as it was thrown my way. _What the hell is... Why is Nnoitra here? This is all wrong!_ "Good thing I missed. I'd hate to have damaged that lovely skin of yours."

"What do you want?" He smirked down at me, just dripping with fake sarcasm. All I could do was stay alert and watch him.

"I want you."

"Well, back off, she's not for the taking." Kenpachi stepped up from behind me. "You make it a point to harrass innocent little girls, Arrancar?" Nnoitra scoffed.

"Arrancar? I'm no Arrancar!"

"Oh? Then what are you? And who are you for that matter?" Nnoitra smirked and pulled Santa Teresa back into his grip.

"Who am I? I am the Quinta Espada, Nnoitra Jiruga!"

"Espada? Never heard of such a thing. Amzy you ever-"

"Let's talk later, Kenpachi!" I grabbed Ururu and made to run. "Just don't die!"

"Bitch, you're not going anywhere!" Nnoitra snarled. Seconds later I was slammed with the blunt edge of Santa Teresa... and everything went black.

**XXX**

**Authoress Afternote: Chapter 1 is done! Yay! So... Yeah... Me being in the Bleach world has REALLY fucked things up. Chapter 2 is coming out soon, so don't miss it!**


	3. Chapter 2 Storm's Ignition

**Oh My Bleach**

**Chapter 2: Storm's Ignition**

**Theme Song: Carousel - Linkin Park**

**Authoress note:** **Yeah... I got ko'ed last time... So, here is chapter 2. Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! PLZ! I hate it when no body reviews, cause then I think no one cares enough about my story to give input. I just ask that you do not tear apart me, since I am my own oc now. And don't tear apart the plot too much, cause I mean, face it, if a mega Bleach fan were to wind up in the comic then some serious shit would be fucked up. So enjoy, and please be kind in your coments. Thank you! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach, but I do own myself, the Dragothane race, and my friend Colton, who will appear as an oc in a few chapters. Yes, I'm brining him back from the depths of Zetsu's bowels!**

**XXX**

_Wh...where am I?... My... my arm... feels so wet and warm... Why... why do I smell blood? What happened?_ Slowly, I opened my eyes to see Kenpachi leaning over me, looking concerned.

"What the hell just happnened?"

"You tell me..." Suddenly, it all came rushing back.

_Flashback._

_Nnoitra knocked me to the ground with Santa Teresa, effectively hitting my head on a large rock while he faced Kenpachi._

_XXX_

_"Che, stupid girl... If she'd've just stayed there like a good girl, then she'd still be alive." Kenpachi snarled at his words._

_"What makes you think you can just pick on little girls like that, baka?"_

_"What's it to you?" Nnoitra smirked, then they both whirled to see the girls body stand on it's own. So she was still alive. "My, my... You're stronger than you look, girl... You really want me to-" He froze. The look in her eye... the look OF her eyes..._

_"A...Amethyst...?" Kenpachi had no time to react as she smiled at him. Then she attacked Nnoitra._

_"The Hell? You wanna die that badly?" She only smiled and slashed his face open with razor sharp nails. Dark reiatsu began to emulate from the girl._

_"__**Don't worry... I'll be very... Very... careful when I break you...**__" She kept attacking him, Santa Teresa glancing off of her reiatsu._

_"What... what the hell are you?" She smirked and laughed darkly._

_"__**What am I? That's a good question. And since you won't live to tell a soul... I'll tell you...**__" She drew a symbol in the air. "__**Now you know... so hurry up and DIE!**__" Before she could attack however, Nnoitra dodged and rushed a good distance away._

_"I haven't the time to play games with you, girl... I'll be back, and you'll regret ever messing with me!" With that, Nnoitra dissapeared through a portal to Hueco Mundo. Kenpachi stepped up to her._

_"Amethyst... What the hell is going on?" She turned and smiled at him._

_"__**I just wanna play with him... a little... longer...**__" Suddenly, her strength failed her and she fell to the ground, uncounsious._

_XXX_

I looked at my hand. It was covered in black blood. Nnoitra's blood. Whatever I had done had cut through his Hierro.

"So... What-"

"I have no idea what the hell just happened... All I really remember clearly is that he hit me with his scythe... thing... and then I..."

"You outright attacked him... Amzy, you're sure you don't know what you did?" I nodded.

"I've never... done anything like this before..." Then I remebered a small... incident... from back home. "Oh god... it's just like..."

"Just like what? What are you talking about?" I began to shake.

"Oh shit!"

"What?"

"Kenpachi... Please don't tell anyone what I'm gonna tell you, okay?"

"Amzy..."

"Please! It's important!" He eyed me closely.  
"Then why tell me?" I stopped at that thought. Why _did_ I tell Kenpachi?

"Because... I... I think I can trust you."

"You think?"

"Look, it's good enough for me right now." He sighed, and motioned for me to continue. "W-when I was younger... I... I would attack people at the drop of a hat... but... only if they had hurt me... really hurt me... I almost killed my step mom... All because she kept pulling my hair... and scratching my face... I hated her so much."

"And what happened? Did you ever kill her?" I shook my head.

"No... I was put on medications and placed in various halfway houses untill I wound up all the way across the country from her and my father. And ever since then, I have been off of my meds for two years and I haven't ever gone off like that... ever..."

"Hn. So what you're saying is, for you to lead a normal life, you need meds?"

"No! I hate them! I'd never take them, even if you were to force me! And normal people don't get slapped across fields by giant sicle-blade wielding, not-so-human, assholes with ego issues!" He looked down at me and sighed.

"I guess you're right... but still, in this world, you gotta adapt a bit. It ain't all rainbows an' ponys here." Kenpachi grimmaced. "And if it was, I'd want someone to slap me so I'd wake up from that nightmare." I snickered at him. "What?"

"Nuthin... it's just that it kinda figures. You would hate for everything to be all goodies and peaceful and crap. I don't blame you... But it all has to end sometime... Good or bad."

"Yeah. Luckily, that girl was the only one at home, so she's the only one that got hurt." He looked back as Kisuke exited the house.

"I leave for two hours and you two nearly demolish my- Amzy! Are you okay? What did Kenpachi do to you?" I sat up and smiled at him.

"Regardless of how this looks, Kenpachi didn't do shit."

"Hey now. No swearing." Kisuke looked me over, then grabbed me by the arm and took a closer look at the side of my neck.

"Hey! That hurts!"

"Amzy, I never knew you had such an interesting tattoo."

"Tattoo? I don't have a tattoo."

**XXX**

Kenpachi looked at the area Kisuke was examining. Sure enough, there was a tattoo of a symbol similar to the one she had drawn in the air before... But it hadn't been there when they had been talking before. It looked like a snarling dragon surrounded by tendrils of dark energy, or thorns if you looked really close.

"Amzy... when... when did that show up?"

"I have no fucking clue what the hell you're talking about!" Kisuke released her and looked her over.

"Well it's a good thing I know... Amzy... Have you ever heard of a Dragothane?"

"Wha-? Y-yeah... but I... I used that in a story that I wrote back in my world... How would you know about them?"

"Because. Dragothanes _do_ really exist in this world. They are a hybrid of Hollow and some other being, possibly human. But there is also a genetic mutation in their body that disables the urge to eat human souls. Instead, this urge manifests as an urge to eat their own kind. That also includes hollows. There is another thing about Dragothanes. They're given that name because when their power fully awakens they become a dragon-like... creature. But they also look human. Dragothanes are the root of the legends of devils that roam the country side, killing evil doers, and they're also behind myths of fallen angels."

"So... what you're saying is that I'm the devil?"

"To people of modern times... yes." Kisuke smirked. "But you're also a grave threat to Aizen and the Espada."

"That reminds me... What the hell is an Espada?" Kisuke looked thoughtfull, then turned to the captain.

"They're like an Arrancar, but they have a few major differences. They're much, much stronger than an Arrancar, and they're numbered differently. That is all I know."

"They're numbered by how strong they are. So Kenpachi fought the 5th strongest Espada."

"Amzy-"

"Kisuke... Bite me. I've had a fucking shitty day." Kenpachi was taken aback at the acid in her tone. "I was sucked out of my own dimension, slapped across a fucking field with a scythe, and I attacked a guy while unconsious, and I just found out that I'm not human. So bite me!" With that, Amethyst stormed off.

**XXX**

I snarled to myself angrily. How dare Kisuke try to tell me to shut my mouth! I would not be quiet to satisfy him! I was so engrossed in my own anger that I wound up running into someone shorter than myself, nearly tripping over them. I muttered sorry and continued on... untill my feet became frozen to the ground.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yet again I was knocked unconsious.

**XXX**

Toshiro looked down at the girl. It was the same girl that had come out of the whirlpool earlier. There was no way he was letting her go untill they had decided that she wasn't a threat. But then something went horribly wrong. Dark reiatsu began to pulse out of her body, disintegrating the ice he'd put her in. Her eyes opened, showing blood-red, slitted eyes. She grinned down at him, sharp teeth replacing the normal teeth that had been there a moment ago.

"**Well,well... wanna play with me, little shinigami...?**"

**XXX**

**A/N: Oh SHIT! I'm gonna kill Toshiro! NOOOOOO! Ahem, How's the cliffy?**


	4. Chapter 3 Storm's Wail

**Oh My Bleach!**

**Chapter 3: Storm's Wail**

**Theme Song: I don't care - Apocalyptica**

**Authoress Note:**** Okay, so recap... I'm geared up to kill Toshiro. What the hell? I can't fight a Captain! But then again... I can't somehow magically wind up in a comic book. So, Here is chapter three of OMB!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, Naruto, or any of the affiliated. There are references to Naruto in here, via AWH. I do, however, own myself, the Dragothane race, and my friend Coltonio, who will be showing up shortly. And I swear, the way I'm gonna have him show up may scar a few people for life, trust me, even I'm scaired. So on with OMB! Shout out to dotie101 for her review of chapter 1, trust me, I'm no where near done!**

**XXX**

Toshiro looked at the girl in horror. She was melting the ice about her and grinning at him with those reptilian eyes.

"**So, little Shinigami... You wanna play with me?**" She smirked at him and laughed. "**Fine by me... But no more ice. I can't play very well if I'm cold.**"

"Look, girl... I don't know what you are... But I don't want to hurt you. So just back down and go back to Urahara Shoten." She snarled angrily and shook her head.

"**No, that bastard wants me to keep my mouth shut. But I know. He just wants to make me look crazy. Everyone thinks I'm crazy... So no I won't go back! And you can't make me, little Shinigami!**" She rushed him with amazing speed and uncanny killer intent. He dodged effectively, but soon found himself knocked to the ground, his chest slashed open by her long, black spiked tail. _What the hell? When did she get a tail?_ "**Awwww... Are you already all played out? Don't worry... I'll break you gently...**"

"No... I won't be done in by you... Rain over the frosted Heavens! Hyorin-"

"Toshiro, let me handle this! Amethyst don't know what the hell she's doin'." Kenpachi ran up and tackled the girl to the ground. "Calm down, girl! What the hell's wrong with you?"

**XXX**

Kenpachi pinned Amethyst below him and used his weight to keep her down.

"Calm down girl! What the hell's wrong with you?"Suddenly, one of her eyes flashed to normal. Then it went to berzerk. Then back to normal again. "Amethyst?"

"**K-k-KeNpAcHi... I...I dOn'T kNoW wHaT tO dO...I... I cAn'T... StOp It...**" She looked up at him, her normal eye terrified, her berzerk eye glaring up at him in rage.

"Calm down. Toshiro won't hurt you, but you need to chill, okay? He's not a hollow."

"**BuT... I... I sTiLl HaVe... I...**" Toshiro pointed his Zanpakuto at her.

"If she tries to get up, we have to kill her." At his words, both of her eyes went to berzerk mode and she threw Kenpachi off of her and knocked Toshiro to the ground, ready to kill him... but she stopped. Black wings sprouted from her back and she flew off, far away from the two captains. "Kenpachi, hurry, we have to stop her!"

"Now just a second! She was doing fine untill you showed up, runt. So what the hell did you do?"

"I just saw her walking away from Urahara Shoten and I tried to stop her."

"How? Did you attack her?"

"No, I just knocked her out..."

"Oh fuck! You stupid... Look, physical trauma seems to be the trigger for her rage. You may have meant well, but you brought this upon yourself."

"Well, I didn't know!"

"Didn't know what? Toshiro, Kenpachi, what the hell's goin' on out here?" Ichigo came rushing up. "Does this have anything to do with that creepy black thing I saw in the sky?"

"Creepy black thing?"

"It looked like a dragon, but it looked human? Is it a hollow?" Kenpachi sighed.

"Well, according to Kisuke, not exactly. Where did she go?"

"She?"

"Yeah, the creepy black thing is the girl that appeared today. Her name is Amethyst and Toshiro here set her off on a fuckin' rampage. She can't control her powers yet and she has this other personality that can be very dangerous to other people." Kenpachi grimmaced. "Mostly, I think she's just scaired. You do well with these kinds of things Ichigo, maybe you should talk to her."

"What makes you think she'll listen?"

"Just a hunch. She's not used to these kind of things happening, and Kisuke already pissed her off enough today by trying to tell her to shut her trap about some 'sensitive' information she has on our enemy."

"How would she know anything unless she's one of them?"

"Let's just say, she's not a hollow, and she knows alot more than we do. Some of it is usefull, some of it isn't." Ichigo though about what Kenpachi said, then pulled out his deputy Shinigami badge.

"Will you guys look after my body while I go talk to her? I don't want some ass hole stealing my stuff or nothin'" Kenpachi nodded and hefted the dead weight when the boy took his Shinigami form.

"I'll get this over to Kisuke's shop, since she needs to be brought back there anyways."

"Alright."

"We're counting on you."

"I know that, Toshiro."

**XXX**

I flew to a cave near the town and tried to get a hold of myself. But it was like there was something inside of me that just wanted to kill _everything_. _**They think you're crazy... They want you dead... So KILL THEM FIRST...**__ No... Get out... Get out of my head..._

"Ahhhh! Get out of me!"

"Hey... You okay?" I turned to see Ichigo standing there, looking at me with concern. "Don't worry... I'm just here to talk. So why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"**I... I dOn'T kNoW...I...I cAn'T sToP tHiS... AhHhHh... G-gEt AwAy! I-iT's CoMmInG aFtEr YoU! ArRrGh... CaN't... I... I need to KILL!**" I lunged for him involuntarily and grabbed the arm as it tried to reach him. "**I... I'm SoRrY... I cAn'T sToP iT! PlEaSe... JuSt Go!**"

"No... I know what it's like to have something in you that you can't control." _Th-that's right! His inner hollow!_ "You just have to try and beat it. Just trust me, okay? I want to help you."

"**I... I fEeL lIkE I'm GoInG cRaZy...**"

"Well, you're not. You just have to fight this thing in you. You have to stop it!" Suddenly, I felt like I had left my body. I was surronded in white.

"**So... You've finally come... Sister...**"

**XXX**

Ichigo looked at the girl as she collapsed, her eyes going dull. He checked her vitals. She was still alive, just unconsious. He decided to stay there with her, since there was no telling what the others would do to her in her current state. All he could do was make sure she was safe untill she woke up.

**XXX**

"Who the hell are you?" I looked at a girl, who looked an awful lot like me. Only she had black scales, a black, spiked tail, large black wings, and black horns that twisted next to her ears in a way similar to a big horn sheep's. Two more horns poked out a few inches above her eyes, sprouting out of her short bronze hair.

"**I'm you! The real you! You're just a fake that my father made using those awful medications!**"

"N-no! That's not true!"

"**Oh really? Why don't we see who is stronger? Me? Or you? The real one is the one that will be alive after all this is over.**" She rushed me and scored my shoulder deep. It hurt alot, and a horrid black aura surrounded the wound. "**What's the matter? Don't you know how to fight?**"

"Why do you want to kill me? What did I ever do to you?"

"**You hurt me! You would dare to supress me and keep me locked away! You and I are one in the same... But you lock away our need to kill. So I'm going to kill you and take our body for myself!**"

"But if I die, won't you?" Kill? Yes... she was right... I did supress our need to kill... But what normal person NEEDS to kill? Then again, I wasn't exactly normal. "I have no idea how to control my- our, powers... I don't want to hurt everyone! I don't want to be a mindless killing machine!" She smirked down at me.

"**Well, we weren't exactly made to be a killing machine. I just want to kill something. If you want to leave Kenpachi alive to play with, I understand... But everyone else dies!**"

"NO!"

"**If you can defeat me, I'll merge with you and give you my strength... And I won't bother you again. However... If I win, EVERYONE DIES!**" Did she want me to... Kill her? No, she just wanted me to prove my strength. But against her power... Against the power of a dragothane, what could a human do? She and I were the same... but we were worlds apart.

"Why do you want to kill everyone? Everyone can't have done anything to hurt you!" She looked thoughtful, then glanced down at me.

"**I am not just this physical form you see. Because this isn't my true form. I am everywhere, but people only notice me when I pour my bounty onto them, or smite them from above. Is that a hint enough for you? I'm being very generous here.**"

"That makes no sense! How can anyone-" Then I realized... She was speaking literally. Not metaphorically. "What... Why... "

"**Get it yet?**"

"You're... you're not human... OR dragothane..."

"**Good work... You're right.**" She rushed me. "**But I'm done talking. TIME TO DIE!**"

"You're an embodiment of the element Storm!" She froze and sped away from me. "You're the one who used that wind to pick me up and bring me here, aren't you?"

"**Yes... But only because we belong here.**"

"What do you mean?"

"**Dragothanes cannot exist very long in that world you were in... I brought us here so I could save myself. I am your element.**"

"If you're my element..."

"**ENOUGH! I will kill you... I will control our body! You cannot control me since you don't know my name!**" Name... Like a Zanpakuto? She rushed me over and over again while I dodged, playing the information I had over and over in my head. She was a dragothane, an element of storm, and a dark version of me... Take out the dark version, and you've got a mix for... My eyes widened. It was a long shot, but it had to work. I was cornered. "**TIME TO DIE!**"

"Cloudian." She froze her attack, and stood there, as if she was held by some invisible force. "Cloudian... that is your name?" She only snarled at me and struggled to get to me. "Cloudian, how do I control you?" She didn't answer. "Tell me, now!"

"**You'll never figure it out!**"

"I command you tell me!" She froze and muttered something. "I can't hear you."

"**Looks like I was wrong. So I lose. I have no choice but to submit to you, I guess... So... I'm sorry.**" She smiled at me, in a friendly way. "**I'm sorry I had to trick you... but you wouldn't hear me otherwise. Forgive me, master.**"

"You... did all of this... just to get my attention?" She cringed at my tone.

"**You wouldn't listen otherwise. I've tried to tell you before... But the only way you listen is if someone hurts you.**" She had a point. "**Now, time to wake up, master. If you ever need me, just call me. I'll be there...**"

**XXX**

Ichigo looked at her as her eyes opened. When she wasn't going berzerk, she had a nice color to them. Her eyes darted over to him and she smiled.

"Th... Thank you..."

"No problem. Now let's get you back to Urahara Shoten." He went to pick her up, but Kenpachi showed up. He motioned for Ichigo to back off.

"K-Kenpachi..." He picked her up without effort.

"Girl, is your little tantrum done? Or do you need to go bust a few rocks?"

"Nah... I'm just...really tired... I don't think we'll have any more problems with... that... anymore."

"I hope not." With that, the two Shinigami made their way to Urahara Shoten, Amethyst in Kenpachi's arms.

**XXX**

**A/N: Okay... so... A penny for your thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 4 Eye of the Storm

**Oh My Bleach**

**Chapter 4: Eye of the Storm**

**Theme Song: Ignition - Toby Mac**

**Authoress Note:**** Helloooooo! Okay, so there is a bit of sexual content in this chapter, so if you're under 15 or u don't like sexual themes, GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE! Also, Coltonio will be making his OMB debut, and this may or may not put a dampener on things. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, Naruto, or any of the affiliated. I do, however, own myself, the dragothane race, and my friend Coltonoi while he's in the story.**

**Coltonio: What the hell man?**

**Me: OMFG, COLT GET BACK IN THE CLOSET!**

**Coltonio: *imitates Cartman* But Mooooommmm...**

**Me: Colt... I'm not ur mum... Now, GET IN THE DAMN CLOSET! You're not supposed to be here yet! So sorry everyone, now on with the story!**

**XXX**

Kenpachi sat next to Amethyst, growling. Toshiro was all for killing the girl, even though she had no control over what had happened when she had attacked him. He couldn't see how this was his fault. Ichigo sat on the other side of her, for the same reason.

"I already told you, it wasn't me. It was my element, Cloudian. She took control of me because I wasn't listening to her! But that's all over now, we won't have to worry about it." She looked at Kisuke with pleading eyes. "You have to believe me!"

"Well, I do believe you on the fact that you have an element, all dragothanes do. However, no dragothane has ever had their element take control of them."

"How do you expect me to control my powers, I've never been trained, and I just today found all of this out, and I was pulled from my world so that I wouldn't die! I've had a crappy day, and I'm not including the two times I was knocked unconsious with force."

"That still does not give you reason to attack people."

"Well, just because you're a captain dosen't give you the right to just knock me unconsious without knowing what's going on in the first place! Get that through your thick-ass head! Or is your ice so stuck in your ears it's frozen your brain?" The icy Captain was taken aback by her insult.

"Hey, now. Let's not get personal."

"Oh, it's personal alright. You're trying to kill me because I lost control of powers I've never had before! I don't even know how to control them!"

"I don't see how that is my fault."

"That is not what is your fault, moron! You're an insensitive jerk who dosen't give a rip about my life! I'm sorry if I sound upset, but I just can't help but not understand why I have to die!" With that, Amethyst rose and stormed out of the room angrily. Sighing, Kenpachi stood to follow her, but turned to Toshiro.

"Listen close runt, and listen good. If you pull anything while I'm trying to calm her down, I doubt you'd live to see her die."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, I'm warning you. She's liable to kill you next time, since neither she nor her element like you."

**XXX**

I walked to the room I was staying in and locked myself in. Damnit... Why did I always get pulled into these kinds of situations? No one EVER listens to me!

_**Guess you know how I felt...**_ Oh yeah... Cloudian was still there. _**What ever happens... I'll be here.**_

_Thanks... I needed that..._ A knock on my door snapped my attention away from my inner thoughts. "Who is it?"

"It's me." Kenpachi's voice growled through the door. "Care to let me in?" I unlocked the door and soon found myself between his body and the wall.

"W-wha...?"

"Amzy... I'm terrible at this kind of crap... But... You're definitely not an ordinary girl." Tears welled up in my eyes.  
"I know... people have a habit of reminding me all the time." He simply starred at me as I tried not to cry. "I mean, c'mon... Can't a girl catch a break... ever?"

"It ain't that bad. Kurosaki won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Yeah, but if I leave this... this prison of a shop... Who knows what the hell will jump me!" I collapsed to the floor and hugged my knees to my chest. "I'm just so tired of being dissapointed in people. That's why I left my family in the first place... Because I have no trust in people anymore..." Kenpachi sat down next to me, and put his arm about me in an awkward, but thoughful gesture.

"Like I said... I'm terrible at this crap." I nodded.

"Yeah... but it's the thought that counts." I laid my head on his shoulder. "Why do you believe me when no one else does?"

"Because. I watched you go through that same change with that Nnoitra bastard. So I know you ain't lyin'." He fell quiet as Toshiro and Kisuke approached the room, arguing.

"Captain Hitsugaya... You should apologize to Amzy. After all... She may have had a point about being untrained. She is the last Dragothane after all."

"Why should I apologize? She attacked me, Kisuke. Besides... She does not belong here. She should not be alive. The dragothanes went extinct centuries ago, before even the Gotei 13 was created. Long before."

"I know. Which is why I say we should let her live to learn from her, see if we can't bring back the species. This is a very rare opportunity."

"I don't care. And I doubt any of the other Captains would care."

"Kenpachi cares." There was silence. "Kurotsuchi would care, since she IS the only Dragothane seen alive by any Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Not even General Captain Yamamoto has seen one in the flesh."

"Still, two captains aren't enough." The two men began to walk away. "It's bad enough she hates me, she could kill me."

"Well, you did forcefully knock her out without any good reason." Their voices faded away untill they were barely audible in the background.

"So... I'm the last of my kind..." Kenpachi shook his head.

"Dragothanes haven't been seen by Shinigami eyes in centuries. As far as most of us are concerned... You're the first."

**XXX**

Nnoitra snarled in rage. How dare that woman attack him! It pissed him off! But at least she had strength to her. It would help her when he claimed what was bound to be his. He stomped down the halls of Los Noches to meet with Szazayel to ask him about the symbol. Deep in his gut, the Quinta knew it held special meaning... he just had no clue as to what. The Octiva turned when he entered and smiled gleefully.

"What can I do for you this fine day, Nnoitra? Do you need... healing... help? Ehehehe..."

"No." And he was glad he didn't. Most of the wounds the girl had given him had alredy healed over. He didn't want Szazayel's goops all over them... It would make the experience all the more painful. "I need information."

"Information?"

"Yeah. There was a strange girl in the world of the living that attacked me."

"Is she still alive? Or did you kill her?"

"I just wanna know what the hell this symbol means." He handed Szazayel a slip of paper with the symbol on it. He had paid enough attention to know what it looked like, so he had copied it down. The Octiva took one look then blanched. "What?"

"W... What kind of a girl... did you say?"

"A strange one. She looked like a normal human, but when she attacked me, she felt like a hollow, and something else." Nnoitra looked at Szazayel as he began to search his documents. There was nothing in the computer, and he began to look through the paper documents. "Hey, if it's not in the computer, that means it's some unimportant shit, right?"

"No, not exactly. It just means that it's too old to really be categorized properly. I've seen this symbol before..." Soon he came upon a very old document, one that looked very primitive. The only thing that made it stand out was the symbol written in hollow blood on the very top. It was the same symbol as the one Nnoitra had copied from the girl! "Nnoitra... Did she say anything strange? Anything about Drago-"

"Not particularly." He starred at the pink-haired Espada. "Why is that important?"

"Well... The girl is human... and she's not."

"What are you-"

"She is half human, half hollow." Szazayel handed him the documents. "This type of half-breed hasn't been seen in centuries!"

"Half-hollow? How's that possible?"

"No one knows why, but there was a group of humans eons ago that became involved with hollows in an ally type relationship. All that's left is old legends."

"Like?"

"One legend says that a human woman fell in love with a male hollow that she was working with and she bore him a child. The same legend says that the child was so powerful that other humans and hollows of the same group began to do the same. However, there were... drawbacks."

"Drawbacks?"

"Yes. These children had power over the elements, which made them uncontrolable, unpredictable. Also, they had a rather nasty penchant for eating their hollow parent, and then attacking and eating the other hollows. They were a caniballistic race. So they were ostracized by their family, both human and hollow. After a while, they started helping the Shinigami, who were just appearing. The Gotei 13 wouldn't be established for another two centuries after the last surviving Dragothane died."

"So... How the hell does she exist?"

"I have no idea. Though... It would be interesting to see her in action. I've always wanted to see a Dragothane."

"Dragothane? I thought those guys were just legends." They turned as Grimmjow entered the room, dragging a fraccion he had roughed up. "So why are you two bickering over an old wives tale?"

"It's not just an old wives tale, Grim. Nnoitra here has found one!" Grimmjow looked at them and then shook his head.

"You're both fuckin' nuts."

"No, it's true! It's the girl that appeared out of that whirlpool Aizen-sama summoned earlier today!" The Sexta eyed him curiously. "She has all of the classic signs of a Dragothane... I only wonder what her element is.."

"Element? You never said-"

"I did, but you didn't listen, Nnoitra. Every Dragothane has an element. It can be a simple one, like water or fire, or a complex one like Tempest or Armageddon. The earliest know element was... Cloudian."

"What the hell? Cloudian? What is that, some sort of... well, Cloud?" Grimmjow snickered as Szazayel glared him down.

"Actually, Cloudian is registered as the Storm element. This was the element of the first Dragothane, who was also the most powerful. I just wish I knew if it was a male or female. Elements usually stick with the same gender of weilder."

"What are you babbling about now?" Yammy entered and glared down at them. "If this is a party, why the hell wasn't I invited?" Szazayel sighed and then looked at everyone.

"You know... I'll just finish telling you all at the next meeting. Now... GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! ALL OF YOU!"

**XXX**

Kenpachi looked down at Amethyst as she laid against him and tried to calm herself. For some reason, he found himself wanting to pull her closer... Closer than he'd ever _wanted_ to pull any girl her age. Her skin was just so pale and soft... It reminded him of silk... A silk that could become dark, hard scales at any minute. His... manhood... was reacting to her proximity to him... He could see her lips from this angle. They looked very kissable, and he decided that just one kiss couldn't hurt. She gasped as he pulled her face up to meet his, then pressed his lips to hers. Remarkably, she didn't push away. She started to kiss him back. Before he could think, he had her on her back, under him, his hands exploring her curves and caressing her skin. She sighed beneath him and slid her hands around his neck.

His hands found the bottom of her shirt, and he slid them up untill he found her breasts, gently squeezing them, making her gasp and moan as he slid his tounge into her mouth. This was all too perfect to be true...

**XXX**

I lay below Kenpachi as he kissed me and began to massage my breasts. My head was spinning and all I could do was put my arms about him and kiss back. I heard a small noise come out of the closet, but I decided that this was more important. Kenpachi had me so deep into the kiss that I didn't notice the closet door open, or the black haired boy that came out. Oh, if only AWH _had_ been more secure at stinting this boy's interference with my life.

"Mommy... Can I have a cookie?" I choked on Kenpachi's tounge as we both whirrled to see the short, lanky black-haired boy sitting by my closet. His voice wasn't so little any more, nor was he so chunky before, so the whole 'mommy-can-I-have-a-cookie' thing wasn't funny any more.

"Omygawd... COLT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

**XXX**

Kenpachi starred at Amethyst as she bitched out the boy named Colton, who had interrupted their kissing session just moments ago. He stopped when she mentioned something about him going home.

"Wait, Amzy, you know this kid?" She nodded, glaring at the boy.

"Yeah, sometimes, I wish I didn't. Colton... The whole Mommy joke got old when your voice stopped being so high and you stopped looking so childish." The boy mearly grinned.

"Awww... Aren't you happy to see your son?"

"COLT THAT WAS ONLY FOR AWH!"

"Amzy, what is AWH?" She looked at Kenpachi and seemed to search for the words.

"In my old world... I wrote a story about a comic book where he and I and a bunch of our other friends were characters in the comic and... he sort of... was my kid. But it was for the story! That's all!"

"So... he's not your kid?"

"No! I'm a virgin!" Kenpachi looked at her and smirked. "Oh god... You're thinking something bad, aren't you?"

"Well, with that body, who wouldn't be?" Amethyst turned to Colton and slapped him. "Omygawd! Mommy is a child abuser!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE TWERP!" Sighing, Kenpachi dragged the two of them out to see the Kisuke, Toshiro, and Ichigo. This was gonna be one hell of a week.

**XXX**

**A/N: Okay, Colt's in. He has been ressurected from Zetsu's bowels. Rejoice and be glad... and before you ask, only Colt has the right to call me mommy.**


	6. Chapter 5 Lamentations of the Storm

**Oh My Bleach!**

**Chapter 5: Lamentations of the Storm.**

**Theme Song: Rosenrot - Rammstein**

**Authoress Note: I know I'm cranking these out fast... but I don't want my inspiration to leave me! I was originally going to make Dragothanes a half-human, half-dragon species that the Gotei 13 made to help kill hollows, but they decided to kill them all because they were too strong. But that sounded far too much like Kon's predicament. So yeah. Colt's here. I may bring back Choco, just depending on if he wants to join in. So... enjoy the story! Btw... there will be rape. Ye hath been warned!**

**XXX**

I glared down at the lanky, black-haired by before me. The last time I had seen Colton... Was the last day of school before I had moved halfway across the country. We were all on the bus, Me, Colton, Many, and Choco. Brandy didn't ride the bus, but I saw her at P.E. that day. We all had said good bye. Colton and Choco had both wound up moving to the same city, and I think Brandy and Mandy had stayed in the same place. But Colton had changed. Physically. He wasn't the cute, chunky, blonde kid I remembered from the bus. He was still short, but he was a lanky type of boy, sort of like Ichigo. And he had dyed his hair black.

"So, what, are you going through a goth phase? Colt, you really shouldn't just accept any stereotypes just cause they seem cool."

"Well, my girlfriend likes this sort of stuff. And how can you lecture me? Last time I saw you your hair was down to your ass and you were HUGE." I slapped him. "Whaaaat?"

"Never, EVER, call me fat. I was fluffy." Kenpachi eyed us.

"So... you must have lost a lot of weight? That's a good thing, I think?" I sighed and looked at him with a tired expression.

"Yeah, I look just like every other girl out there. Huge boobs and no meat on me at all. Not exactly what I consider a good thing. I make it a point to be different."

"Well, if it's any consolation, you have a rather practical taste in clothes and you have a high I.Q. That alone makes you different." There was a sudden crash, and a high pitched voice called out.

"KEN-CHAN! Where are you? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Kenpachi smirked and called back.

"We're in here Yachiru." A pink blur came rushing through the room and tackled Kenpachi.

"Ken-chan! I'm sorry I didn't come with you, but the meeting went sooooo long and... Ken-chan... Who's the pretty lady?" The cute little Lieutenant glomped me as she spoke.

"Yachiru, this is Amethyst. She's become a friend of mine, you could say." He patted his shoulder and she alighted there. "And I wasn't planning on staying here that long." Toshiro glared at him.

"Well, now we not only have to deal with a Dragothane in our midst, we must also deal with this... boy. He's not another one of them is he?" I shook my head.

"I asked Cloudian. She says that Coltonio here isn't a Dragothane... but he's not normal either." I glanced sidelong at the Captain. "You touch him, I break your arm."

"Now, now... there's no need for such a lovely flower like yourself to be getting violent." I whirled to see Yumichika and Ikkaku standing there, both smiling at me. Okay, Yumichika was smiling, Ikkaku was smirking.

"Excuse me? Flower? Me? Hell no." Kenpachi burst out laughing.

"Amzy, I don't think he meant it like that. I just think he means you're hot. Which I agree fully." He smirked at me. "Now... Can we just end this crap? I have no doubt that you two want to get some sleep." A hell butterfly flew into the room and alighted on Toshiro's out-stretched hand. He sighed angrily.

"General Captain Yamamoto has declared an order that anyone who harms Amethyst now will be punished. She's under the protection of the entire Gotei 13. And Central 46 has declared that she is placed on the 'endangered and rare species' list." I rolled my eyes.

"Um, hello? I'm a person here, not an animal."

"Yes, and no. You are human, and you are hollow. But at the same time, you are an entirely different species. One that hasn't been seen or examined by Shinigami eyes." Coltonio looked at me with wide eyes.

"Amzy, you're a hollow? Cool!"

"No, Colt, NOT cool. In fact, it could be very bad." I looked to the floor. "I still have limited control over my powers, so there is no telling what could happen."

"I still think you should at least be locked up."

"Look, frosty. I'm willing to forgive you for the incident where you knocked me out and sent Cloudian on a rampage. As long as you forgive me for attacking you. I had no control!"

"No excuse."

"Fine, have it your way." Kisuke cleared his throat, causing us all to look at him.

"Well, since she is protected now, I think we should at least let her get some sleep. She's had a hard day. And Colton can stay here, at least for now." He stood. "I'll show you two to your rooms. The rest of you, get out. I need to close shop."

**XXX**

Nnoitra sat in the meeting at barely listening to a word anyone said. That is, untill Szazayel stood, holding up a larger picture of the symbol for everyone to see.

"We have a problem. And a rare opportunity. You see, an extinct species has been resurected thanks to Aizen-sama's distraction yesterday." He then handed everyone a set of papers. "Dragothanes are a rare half breed. A pure mix of human and hollow. They were once more feared than certain shinigami are now. However, they mysteriously vanished over three whole centuries before the Seireitei was created, or the Gotei 13 founded."

"What do you mean, Vanished?" Ulquiorra starred at the documents curiously. "I mean, it's kind of impossible for such a threat to just simply dissapear."

"I don't know all of the details. Most of the documents were destoyed, since no one thought they would return. However, I do know that a few of them fell ill to a disease that killed them rather quickly, so that may have killed them off. But... this girl..." He held up a picture of the girl that had attacked Nnoitra. "This girl is the one and only verified Dragothane seen by Shinigami or Espada. Ever."

"If they all died of disease, how can she be alive?"

"As I said, I don't know all of the details. Some of them may have somehow escaped into an alternate dimension where they thrived without threat of disease or predators. But she has returned here for some reason. Now, I just need for her to be brought here so I can study her." Grimmjow glared at him.

"Hey, when you and Nnoitra were talking about this earlier, you mentioned elements. Care to enlighten the rest of us?" They all stared at Szazayel.

"Well, Each Dragothane has an element. And before you ask, I mean exactly what I say when I say element. It can be anything from a simple element like fire, water, or air to a comlex one like tempest or storm. The more complex the element, the more powerful."

"And what was the one you mentioned... Cloud?"

"Cloudian. Cloudian was the element of the first Dragothane offspring, and is the most powerful of all elements. It is the element of storm, the embodiment of weather. As you can imagine, the weather can include everything from the humidity to the rainfall or even natural disasters. Many other elements can be affected by Cloudian. It is mentioned the most of any element in the documents I have. Any other questions?" He tapped the picture of the girl. "Nnoitra, you remember her name?"

"Yeah. Her name... is Amethyst." Aizen smirked.

"That is an unusual name... A very beautiful name. Is she powerful?"

"She has no control over her powers."

"Well, that can be changed. Please retrieve her post-haste." With that, the Espada were dismissed. Nnoitra motioned for Tesla to follow him.

"N-Nnoitra-sama... Are we going after the girl?"

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" Tesla shook his head. "Good. Cause I wanna be the one to bring her here. No other mother-fucker Espada or Arrancarr is touching her."

"S-sir?"

"Shut up. Let's go." They turned as Grimmjow approached.

"You going after her?" No answer. "What the hell. I'll come too. You grab her. I just wanna take out any Shinigami that might be there."

"Fine, but if you see a Shinigami who wears an eye-patch and has bells in his hair... he's mine."

**XXX**

My body was exaughsted. Twice I had used my powers when I had no idea of how to use them, so you can only imagine the toll it had taken on my body. But for some reason... I couldn't sleep. I had this feeling deep down that something was gonna happen. Something big.

_**Master... Be careful...**_

_You feel it too, Cloudian?_

_**Yes. There are Espada nearby. You can smell them. That is how you know.**_

_Espada? Here?_ Then I noticed the scent. It smelled faintly familiar. _By the way my mind seems to know this scent, I'm guessing it's Nnoitra._

_**Yes. Very good. You're perceptive when you want to be.**_

_Yeah, well it's not one of my strong points. Should I tell Kisuke?_

_**Yes. Neither of us are strong enough to withstand an attack by any hollow right now.**_ I got up and walked out of my room. Kisuke seemed to materialize behind me.

"My, my, Amzy... can't sleep without me by your side?" I turned and glared.

"Ew. No. I smell an Espada." He starred at me.

"You... smell an... Espada? How?"

"I don't know. I just do. Cloudian said I should tell you, since neither she nor I can fight an Espada right now. We're just too drained." He eyed me curiously, then nodded.

"Alright. I'll let the- What the hell?" The whole house shook and a boy dressed in white with one eye missing came barreling through the wall. He looked at me.

"So... I found you first. Good. I will make you pay for attacking Nnoitra-sama." I glared at him.

_**Master, we can take this one. Leave Nnoitra to the others.**_

_Alright..._ "So, you really want to fight me, Tesla? Even with how I messed up your Espada?" He looked at me and backed away.

"H-How do you know my name?"

"Does it really matter?" I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. "The fact is I know, and you can't do shit about it." Just then, Nnoitra came bursting through the wall. He noticed me instantly and smirked evilly.

"It's payback time, girl. Oi, Tesla! Get away from her... She is mine!" I rushed to get away from him, but his arm was around my waist in an instant.

"LET GO OF ME! BASTARD!" Before any of us could blink, Nnoitra did let me go. Unwillingly of course. A large, black blur attacked him, tearing into his Hierro just enough to startle him.

"What the FUCK? What the hell is that?" The blur took shape as a large, black, huminoid dog-like think. A werewolf. Just before Nnoitra would have attacked it, Kenpachi seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Hey, Nnoitra-baka!" The Espada turned and fell to defending himself from the onslaught as the werewolf turned to me... and tackled me to the ground. A rough, wet tounge lashed out and covered my face with slobbery dog kisses. It only took one guess.

"COLTON?"

**XXX**

Kenpachi smirked as Nnoitra tried to escape his blade. It was useless. But then again... His blade made contact, but didn't cut. Why damnit?

**XXX**

"Baka... You don't learn. My hierro is the thickest of any of the Espada! Your blade can't cut me!" Nnoitra kicked Kenpachi back through a wall, then slammed the werewolf away from Amethyst. "Get up. You're coming with me." She glared at him and tried to escape. He was too fast though, and grabbed her about the waist again.

"Let me go!"

"Che, stupid girl. I can't do that. You're too valuable an item for me to damage, but I still will disipline you should you get out of hand." He tossed her lovely, struggling form over his shoulder.

"No! Let go!" She tried desperately to get away. "Kenpachi!" He leapt out the hole in the wall, carrying the girl off to Hueco Mundo.

**XXX**

Kenpachi was just regaining consciousness when he heard it. Amethyst calling him. Her voice was so full of desperation and fear... and that was something he would not stand for. His eyes snapped open just as Nnoitra stepped though the portal to Hueco Mundo, Amethyst over his shoulder. That bastard! How dare he lay his hands on her!

"Kenpachi!" She tried desperately to get away from Nnoitra, but it was too late. The portal closed over her face, effectively putting her worlds apart from Kenpachi.

"Damnit!" He growled as the werewolf approached him. It took it's normal, human form... It was Colton!

"What are we waiting for? We need to go get her!" Kenpachi tried to calm the boy. But it was only a half-hearted try. Ichigo came running up, in much the same condition as Colton.

"Kenpachi! Colton! Have either of you seen an Espada named Ulquiorra? He took Orihime!" Kenpachi shook his head, the bells in his hair jingling as he did.

"Amzy was just nabbed by that Nnoitra bastard."

"Did you see him?"

"Yeah, She tried to get away, but he took her. What about Orihime?" Ichigo clenched his fists at his sides.

"Orihime... She left an hour ago. The Seireitei... has labeled her a traitor. But I know she didn't go of her own free will! I just know it!" Kenpachi put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Well, if you know she didn't betray us, then go get her. I gotta let the Seireitei know that Amzy's gone."

**XXX**

Nnoitra snarled as Amethyst struggled against him. She intended to be difficult, did she?

"Get used to the idea of being here, cause I doubt you'll ever be able to leave."

"GO TO HELL!" Her knee connected with his chest, effectively knocking the wind from his lungs.

"Damnit, bitch. If you continue to struggle, then I will kill you!"

"Now, now, Nnoitra. Amethyst here is our guest. She is a very valuable gift that we cannot afford to break or lose. So do be careful with her." The Espada glanced up to see Aizen standing there, smiling.

"Yes, Aizen-sama..."

"My, my... You are quite the gem." Aizen starred right at Amethyst. The girl glared him down and spat in his face. "However... You are very unpolished."

"You bastard! What the hell do you want with me?"

"You pose a very great threat to us... but also, you are a rare opportunity. A race not seen by Shinigami or Espada... now that is something we must investigate. Your kind hasn't been seen since before the time of the Seireitei, Amethyst. So we've decided to bring you here and examine you alive... for now."

"Examine me? What the hell do you think I am, a petrie dish?" Nnoitra made to take her to the prison cells, but Aizen called him aside. He bound her hands with a rope Tesla had and had the boy hold onto her.

"Nnoitra... she is very beautiful... and I doubt that you've overlooked that."

"What are you getting at?"

"Do you really want to just chuck her into a cell without payback?" Nnoitra looked at him with interest. "If she has certain... female barriers... missing, I doubt that Szazayel would care." Now he got what the Shinigami meant. He smiled with an evil that frightened even Aizen.

"Why thank you, Aizen-sama... I'll take that offer..." With that, he ordered Tesla to go to his own chambers while he dragged a struggling Amethyst to his rooms. When she saw the door with the number 5 on it, she struggled even more. "Oh, stop with the crap, bitch. You brought this on yourself."

"NO! LET ME GO!" Nnoitra tossed her roughly to his bed, closed the door, and locked it behind him.

**XXX**

Kenpachi stood before the other Captains of the Gotei 13 and sighed. In light of the fact that they were sure Orihime had betrayed them all, they were now suspecting Amethyst of treachery. But she had fought! She had tried to escape! Her powers had failed her when she needed them the most. General Captain Yamamoto ignored Toshiro for once as the boy tried to argue against Kenpachi's motion to rescue the girl.

"I have heard enough discussion! This girl is a creature that has not been seen by anyone since time almost im-memorable. Therefore, I have decided." He glared at everyone. "Dispite all that Captain Hitsugaya has said against her, it has come to my attention that he instigated most of her anger towards him. I am issuing a direct order to rescue the girl from the Espada!" Kenpachi sighed in relief. "Furthermore... I'm assigning Captain Zaraki to head the attack."

"But... why, Head Captain?" Byakuya stepped forward. "Why should it be him and not one of us?"

"Because... Captain Zaraki has argued against Toshiro from the very start. He has argued very fervently to save the girl. So I have no doubt he'll handle this situation the way it needs to be handled." With that, he waved the Captains away. "Dismissed!"

"Zaraki." Kenpachi turned to see Sajin Komamura coming up to him. "How much do you truly care for this girl? I mean... It's quite surprising that you of all people should come to her defense."

"Eh? The hell does that mean?" He gave the wolf-like Captain a wary look. "It's not that I care for her... It's just that she didn't want to go with them. It was my job to mention that." Komamura looked at him, then smiled.

"Alright, Zaraki. Though..." He turned to leave. "Having a wife would do you some good, you know? Yachiru too." Kenpachi scoffed at him, but deep down, he wondered if the beast man was right...

**XXX**

Yachiru sat in a corner in the Eleventh division and cried. The pretty girl she wanted to be her mommy was gone, and Ken-chan was trying to get the other Captains to go save her. But mean old whitey just had to make her look mean. Amzy-chan wasn't mean! She was nice and smelled good, just being around her seemed to make Ken-chan happy.

"Yachiru." She looked up at Ken-chan as he walked over to her. "What are you cryin' about?"  
"Ken-chan... Will you go save Amzy-chan?" He smiled down at her.

"Yeah. The runt didn't stand a chance against the fact that she's a rare breed to come by." He picked up the little girl. "So what's got you all upset over Amzy?"

"Ken-chan?"

"Hm?"

"When Amzy-chan comes back, can she be my mommy?" His eyes widened, and he seemed taken aback by her request. Then he took the girl and hugged her gently.

"If that's want you want, Yachiru, I'll try to get that to happen."

"Yay! Thank you Ken-chan!"

**XXX**

I tried desperately to escape from Nnoitra, but it was useless. I just wasn't strong enough. He laughed and tied my hands to the head board of his bed.

"Now, now girl... I'm not gonna hurt ya... I just wanna have a little fun."

"L-let me go... Please..." He smirked down at me and licked his lips. I struggled against him as he tore my top off, showing him my breasts.

"No... I'm gonna punish you for making me have to drag you all the way here by force. If only you'd have come along from the first... but if you do what I tell you to then I might be persuaded to be in a more... forgiving mood." The look on his face... I was shaking from the terror of what was to come.

**XXX**

**A/N: Okay, rape in the next chapter. And Kenpachi probably won't come to save me until about two chapter's later. And Colt comes along with him when he does. The results of letting him come are... just a _tad_ over catastrophic. Yeah, it involves Orihime, Nel, Colton, and a discounted love potion. Plus explosives. Trust me. It's gonna be hilarious. As in Epic Funny.**


	7. Chapter 6 Storm's Volition

**Oh My Bleach!**

**Chapter 6: Storm's Volition**

**Theme Song: Ist Das Gut - Rammstein ft. Tatu**

**Authoress Note: I can't believe it! I'm all the way to chapter 6! RAPE TIME! Ok, you have been warned. And if you don't like hilarious sexual situations involving an underaged boy and two big busted girls then FUCK OFF!**

**XXX**

Kenpachi snarled angrily at Kisuke.

"What do you mean, we can't go get Amzy yet?" He punched the nearest wall. "Damnit! Get off your ass and get that portal open! Who knows what they'll do to her if we wait any longer!" Kisuke backed away a bit, eyeing the angry Captain warily.

"Calm down, Captain Zaraki. I'm working as fast and as hard as I can. As hard as it is to believe, I too am worried about poor, sweet Amzy in the hands of those awful Espada. But I can't get much done right now. The Gargantua is still too drained from sending Kurosaki and his friends over. Once I get it all the way back at full power you can go save Amzy." Kenpachi still wasn't happy. By then... it might be too late.

"Damnit... Isn't there another way to get to Hueco Mundo? I wanna kick that bastard Nnoitra's ass!" Kisuke smiled at him mysteriously. "What?"

"Are you sure that's the only reason you want to go there? Or do you want to be the one to bring her back?" The man had a point. Kenpachi found himself wanting to protect Amethyst for some reason. He didn't want Nnoitra to touch her, he didn't want any Espada to touch her! And he sure as hell didn't want Kurosaki to be the one to lead her back. No. He wanted her.

"Just... hurry up and get that thing running so I can kill Nnoitra for kicking me."

"Alright, Kenpachi."

**XXX**

Nnoitra grinned down at the naked girl below him. She was his. HIS. And he would make sure that no one else would touch her. Her beautiful, hazel eyes stared up at him and shined with tears.

"No... Please no..." Her voice... so full of fear and just above a whisper... The sound drove him insane with lust. He didn't want her to be quiet. He wanted to hear her scream. He wanted to feel her body open below him, her blood against his skin. He wanted to see her body dance below him as he drove into her. He wanted her to know who it was who owned her.

"Relax, and it won't hurt as much..." He drove his aching lust deep into her body, causing her to scream and arch below him, taking him even deeper. The look in her eyes... the pain... "Fuck... You're so tight, you know that?"

"Stop! Stop! You can't do this!" He took a handful of her short hair, which was difficult because it was _very_ short, and yanked her head back, kissing her brutally.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want." He pulled out and drove back in. She screamed, but not out of pain. He could tell. It wasn't as loud as before, nor as frantic. "Give up... You like it." She looked at him with hate. He rolled his body so that his lust ground against her soft spot. There. She arched, trying to get away from him, but all the same... He could tell by the look in her eyes that it felt good.

"J-just because... You're an Espada doesn't mean you... can just toy with me..." He bent down and licked her neck.

"Oh, I beg to differ... Amethyst, you're too weak to stop me. Kenpachi won't help you. And I have you right where I want you." With that, he fell to pounding into her body over and over again, claiming her as his. She struggled against him the entire time, even though her body wanted more. He frowned as she continued to try and fight him. "What is your problem? I can tell you like this."

"No... I... Don't..." Then he hit a very sensitive spot in her body. A sound that was like a scream and a moan mixed together fell from her full, sweet lips. Then her walls collapsed on him as he sheathed his manhood deeper into her. It was so hot and tight... He threw his head back and howled as he spilled his seed into her body. He held himself over her body as she lay there, drained of everything. Never in his life had he met such a difficult girl! She had just fought against him the entire time he had been...

"Fuck... You know you caused yourself more pain than that was worth."

"Go to hell." She squeaked in pain as he tore himself from her depths. A small twinge of guilt hit him. Why? Why did he suddenly feel guilty? Because... He had torn into her, and she had fought him, even though her body liked what he did. No female had fought him so fervently during... no, he didn't want to think about that. Nnoitra untied the girl and pulled her body against his. No, he had no reason to feel guilty! She had brought all of this on herself!

"Go to sleep, bitch. Szazayel's gonna look at you tomorrow morning."

**XXX**

Tears stung my eyes. How dare that bastard just... rape me! I never wanted anything like this. Always, in my mind, my first time would be something more... wanted and gentle. Well... All my hopes for that were gone. I tried to push away, but he only tightened his arms about me.

"Get the fuck to sleep, or I'll think you can handle round two." I froze. No... I didn't want that to happen again. So I fell still and tried to sleep, even with such threats hanging so close to my head.

**XXX**

Kenpachi was sitting in the back room of Urahara Shoten when he felt it. That deep empty feeling. The feeling that everything had just fallen out from under him. It unnerved him. Kisuke walked into the room.

"It's ready." The Captain stood and rushed to the Gargantua. "Word of warning, though. It will take 24 hours to run the entire Gargantua. At least, until I modify it a bit more."

"Che. I ain't waitin' any longer." Kenpachi glared ahead of him. "I gotta kill that Nnoitra bastard."

"Of course."

**XXX**

Nnoitra opened his eyes and looked down at the naked girl next to him. When she was sleeping, she looked so... calm and peaceful... He wished that she could look more like that when he was screwing her. Certainly the look on her face before had been more of fear and hate... and in truth, Nnoitra didn't want her to hate him. Suddenly, her face contorted in shock and fear and then her eyes snapped open.

"Che... You gotta go see Szazayel today. But..." He smirked down at her as he moved to place his hips between her legs, lifting his body above hers. "That isn't for another 5 hours."

"No! No, let me go!" He sheathed his lust deep within her body, sighing pleasurably at her tightness. This time though... He'd make her scream his name, he'd make her love what he did to her body.

"Relax, sweetheart... I ain't gonna hurt ya this time." He ground himself deeper and deeper into her body, slowly making her screams turn to moans of pleasure.

"Stop... please..." She sobbed between moans. He pulled out, slowly, with purpose, to see her reaction. Her face contorted in a mix of pleasure and disgust. "Nooooo..."

"You know you want me to... So just accept it." With that, he fell to pounding into her body again, this time his ears rung with moans and screams of pleasure. "Say you're mine... Say it!"

"Ngh... N-no..." He pounded harder into her. Her eyes snapped open as she came closer to release. "P-please stop!"

"Say you're mine!" In response, she screamed loudly as she orgasmed.

"Yours!" He pounded into her body.

"Again!"

"Yours! Yours!" He howled as he released into her body again. He used his hands to catch himself as he began to fall onto her. Her eyes met his as they lay there.

"Told you that you'd like it." He pulled her into a kiss, but she pushed against his chest, trying to get away from him. He only held her tighter and kissed her with more force. "Bitch, you're mine. You do what I say, when I say."

"Let go of me!" She tried desperately to push him away. "P-please stop!"

"No. You're mine." He grabbed her arms and held her down. "You're mine and you'll not just leave me that easily. Damnit, girl!" His lips crashed punishingly against hers. Who gave a fuck if he bruised her! Who gave a fuck if he hurt her?

He did. Nnoitra would never admit it to anyone, but more than anything, deep, deep down, he wanted her to stay with him. As his wife, his woman... As... His. But he'd never admit it. And that was why she'd never stay.

"Don't leave."

**XXX**

I looked up at Nnoitra as the words fell from his mouth. Don't leave? The way he said it... it sounded more like a request.

"Don't leave me."

"You should have considered that when you raped me!" He winced at my tone, then got up angrily. He expected me to stay when he had...

"I..." He sounded angry, but he looked down at me and sighed. "What do you want me to say, girl? Fuck. If you would have been more agreeable-"

"How can I be agreeable when I've been teleported out of my own world, attacked twice in one day, kidnapped, and then raped!" Tears fell down my face. "How?"

"Well... fuck." He looked away. Then he sighed and actually took me into his arms a bit gently. He buried his face into my short hair and held me close. "I... damnit..."

"I just want to go home. That is all I want. I don't want to be stuck in this world where I have absolutely no control over what I am supposed to be!"

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" He pulled away to look at me.

"You would never understand."

"Come on, try me." His eye bored a hole into me. "Let me guess. You're upset because you no longer know what you really are? Because your fate has been chosen for you?" I had no answer. "I'm guessing I'm right."

"Go to hell."

"Look girl!"

"Oh, did you just so happen to forget that I'm not human? So I don't know if 'girl' is the right word for me anymore." He looked about the room angrily, then dragged me out of the bed. The torn rags that had been my clothes were thrown at me.

"Get dressed. I'm takin' you to pinky early."

**XXX**

Ichigo glanced sidelong at Colton. Sure, the kid was great fun and all, but he didn't have to come to Hueco Mundo with them. Even if he was a Werewolf.

"Colt, are you really sure that you wanna come with us?"

"Yeah. I mean, Amzy would come with you guys if it was me that got nabbed. Of course, she'd be a crazy freakin Mary Sue if someone touched me."

"'Mary Sue'?" Rukia starred at Colton. "I've heard of this person before... Who is she? And why would Amethyst turn into her? How for that matter?" Colton burst out laughing.

"Mary Sue isn't a person, Rukia... Mary Sue is a term used for a person that will never die, and is insanely strong, without any training, their strength just happens." A look of understanding crossed the Shinigami's face.

"Ah. So why would she be a Mary Sue?"

"Well... She sees me as a younger brother, and there was a story that she wrote back in our old world where I was her son. So yeah, she has my back and beats the shit out of anyone that tries to pull shit on me." Rukia smiled at him.

"You must really mean alot to her then."

"Yeah... I guess..." The boy blushed and fidgeted. Then came disaster in the form of a former Espada who now looked like a child.

"Ah! Bad men! Bad men!" A little Arrancar girl screamed and ran to her two companions, one who looked like a skinny hercules beetle, and one who looked like a blob wearing an african native mask. Ichigo had no intention of letting them sound the alarm.

"H-hey! We're not bad men!" The girl turned to look at them.

"You're not? Then... then play tag with us!" She stole Zangetsu from Ichigo's back and ran off with it.

"Damnit! Come back! I don't wanna play tag!" He was about to take off after the girl, until Colton suddenly bolted past him, scooped up the child, and threw Zangetsu back to him. "Hey... Thanks man."

"You're welcome!" The girl looked up at him and smiled happily.  
"DOGGY!"

"Oh god..."

**XXX**

Szazayel looked down at the Dragothane girl who was tossed to the floor before him. His eyes snapped up to Nnoitra who stood in the doorway.

"You should be more careful. If you broke anything valuable, I'll need to extract payment."

"Che. I didn't break her. She's still got some fight in her."

"That is so unlike you." Grimmjow prowled into the room. "Normally you'd leave them so weak and broken that they'd never fight again. What's gotten into you?" The former Sexta smirked at him. "Or do you have a soft spot for her?"

"Shut up. You're not even supposed to be here, Grimmjow."

"The hell I ain't."

"You're not one of us anymore."

"Nnoitra's right, Grimm." Szazayel starred at the blue-haired man. "So I suggest that you leave."

"Fine, have it your way." He turned to leave. "But just to warn you, when I get my power back, I'll kill you for that, Szazayel."

"Sure." The pink-haired Espada turned his attention back to the girl, Amethyst. "Nnoitra, I must ask you to leave. You know how I don't like onlookers." The Quinta huffed and made his way to the door.

"Just don't kill her." Szazayel looked down at the girl with a slight bit of pity. He wasn't kind, but he did have a sense of concern in him.

"You're probably hungry."

"What's that matter to you?" She glared up at him. "I eat hollows, remember?"

"Just your luck, I've plenty of hollows about that need to be punished."

"I still can't control my powers... If I could..." She clenched her fists, then looked at him. "Wait, why are you offering to feed me?"

"Because. I find you very facinating for such a rare specimen. I've never seen a Dragothane." Suddenly, Barragon burst through the door and glared wildly at the girl.

"Cursed spawn! Die!" Szazayel was just quick enough to get her out of the way of his blade. "Bastard! She needs to die!"

"Not yet she doesn't. We need to study her to find out why she is the only Dragothane alive, and why she was brought from that other dimension. There may be others, and we need to prevent that from happening." Then he glanced sidelong at the older Espada. "Wait... You know what she is, without a complete explanation?"

"Of course! She's the cursed spawn! Her kind nearly killed me countless times!"

"How old are you exacly?"

"I became a hollow around the time the Gotei 13 was founded."

"Oh. Are you sure you aren't mistaking her for Shinigami?"

"I fought the cursed spawn!"

"They dissapeared over 3 centuries before you became a hollow." The older Espada looked at him. "So there's no way you could have fought a Dragothane."

"Dragothane? I'm talking about the cursed Spawn! Younger Adjuchas!"

"Oh. Well, she isn't an Adjucha. She is a Dragothane. She's actually closer to us."

"No! She smells like a hollow!"

"Well, that is because she is, and she isn't. She's a half human, half hollow mix." A look of confusion crossed the old man's face.

"But... they've been dead for centuries..."

"I know. Don't you remember the last meeting? I explained everything-" He froze as the elderly Espada suddenly fell to the floor, snoring in content. Szazayel sighed and ordered two of his own fraccion to take the man to his chambers, since the two dim-wits who normally followed him about were nowhere to be seen.

"Heh. I figured he'd be senile." He watched the girl as she stood carefully, tenderly.

"You figured right... and why are you standing like that- Oh, don't tell me. Did Nnoitra...?" She nodded, clenching her fists to her sides. "Well... He is a beast at best... and a devil at worst." The girl turned to him.

"Why are you being... dare I say it... hospitable to me?"

"Because. I've never seen a Dragothane before, and I feel that the best way to see a good example of what they were is to study you when you're at your strongest. By the way, may I ask you a question regarding your heritage?"

"There were no others like me at all in my world. Not even close."

"Oh, I was going to ask that later. What I want to know now is... what is your element?" She looked him dead in the eye and answered with a straight face.

"Cloudian."

**XXX**

**A/N: Alright. I had a rather funny run in with Barragon just to make a joke about his age and all, yeah I'm a bitch. The next chapter will focus more on Colton and his 'adventures' with Nel, and the catostrophic effects this has on the rest of the crew. Kenpachi won't be arriving in Hueco Mundo any time soon, and Nnoitra has to confront his... inner demons... Yeah, and Szazayel will flip out for a bit in the next chapter, but just for a bit. I hope u enjoyed this and please review!**


	8. Chapter 7 The Storm Rages!

**Oh My Bleach!**

**Chapter 7: The Storm Rages, Ten Thousand Angels Cry!**

**Theme Song: 30 Minutes - Tatu**

**Authoress Note: Okay, prepare for Szazayel to flip... only a little... and prepare for some unnecessary nudity and cursing involving an underaged boy, Neliel, and Orihime. There is _hinted_ Szazayel/oc in this chapter, but only _slightly hinted_. So no worries there. And... There will be one more rape scene in this chapter. So please enjoy!**

**XXX**

Szazayel starred at the girl as she spoke, her face straight and her voice steady.

"W-what element... did you say?"

"My element is Cloudian. Why must you ask again, I hate repeating myself." He turned away from her to hide his shock. What luck!

"I was just... shocked is all. Do... do you know any of the history behind the Cloudian element?"

"No, why?" She seemed to space out for a minute. Then her eyes focused on him. He couldn't help but admire her. She was very beautiful, and the angular, fearsome look of her eyes was simply lovely. Nnoitra didn't deserve such a girl. "I don't like what you're getting at. Neither does she."

"Excuse me, she? There are only two of us!"

"Cloudian and I share a body."

"Wha-? But... that only happens... When a Dragothane and their element are in harmony, causing them both to be very, very powerful. Such a union hasn't been seen since the first Dragothane..." He looked at her. She was exactly like the first! And he had a nagging feeling that more like her would be seen.

"What do you mean?"

"I feel that, as the only one of your kind... You have a right to know... So I'll tell you. The first Dragothane was much like you. So much like you that I feel that the two of you must be very similar. You have the element Cloudian... the same as the first. And you have the full union with your element, as did the first."

"You keep calling them the first."

"Because. I have no way of knowing if the first was a male or female. So therefore I call he, she, it... the first." She simply watched him, making him very wary of her presence. "Now... do you want to eat or not?" He stepped next to her and led her to the dungeons. Her eyes kept a firm lock on him, sending shivers down his spine. Nnoitra didn't deserve this girl.

**XXX**

Colton trotted happily beside Ichigo, Nel atop his shoulder.

"Itsygo, when you leave, can I keep doggy?"

"No, Amzy-chan would pitch a fit." Colton's face fell at his words. Deep down, Ichigo had the feeling that the boy knew more than he would admit to.

"But... but..." The girl began to cry. "I wanna keep doggy! Wahhhh!" Her wails filled the air as Ichigo and Colton tried to calm her.

"H-hey! Doggy will play with Nel if Nel stops crying, doggy can still play today." Colton tried his best to cheer the girl up. Suddenly, a pink cloud of dust covered the two of them from Ichigo's sight.

"Colton! This is no place to turn Werewolf! You could hurt-" He froze as the cloud cleared, revealing a very busty Arrancar woman who looked like Nel, only older, wearing rags that barely covered her... female parts. And right inbetween her legs, smiling like mad, was Colton's face. "N-Nel?"

"Oh... Ichigo... this has never happened..."

"Eh? Get off of Colt! You'll kill him!" She looked down at Colton, then freaked out. She got off of him and hugged him tightly.

"Doggy-san!" The boy groaned and smiled uncomfortably.

"N-Nel... I'ma... be fine... Just... don't hug... so tight..." She didn't listen, so he did the only thing he could think of to get her attention. Smirking at Ichigo, he reached a hand up...

"Oh HELL NO! COLTON, ANYTHING BUT...!" Too late. Colton grabbed the woman's breast and gave a squeeze. She startled, letting him go and squealing.

"Hehehe! Doggy-san, that tickled." She smiled down at him.

"Nel... My name isn't doggy, it's Colton. Col...Ton..." She mearly smiled at him.

"I know that, Colton... but I like calling you Doggy... Can I be your kitty-san?" Colton's face got beet red and he grinned wildly.

"If you want!"

"Yay!"

"Oh dear god..."

**XXX**

Kenpachi roared angrily as he ran. He had started only three hours ago, but he felt as if he was already too late. The path below him was an immense, jagged mass of reiatsu that mirrored his own. He had gotten orders to wait for Captain Kuchiki and Captain Kurosuchi to arrive and go with him. The hell with that! He wanted to save Amzy, not wait for those two idiots. Deep down in his gut, he felt as if she was slipping away from him. He didn't want to lose her, not yet.

**XXX**

Szazayel watched the girl struggle to control her powers enough to be able to devour the hollows before her. Honestly, he couldn't see why she had difficulty. But then again, he couldn't see the barriers that held her powers back. She finally got up enough reiatsu to form a weapon capable of killing the pathetic weaklings and absorbing their reiatsu.

"I was wondering how that happened..." She muttered. The hollows before her disintegrated and became nothing. Szazayel called to her.

"Girl-"

"I have a name." He paused, trying to remember it. It was on the tip of his tounge.

"Please remind me what it is again?"

"I never told you myself. My name is Amethyst."

"Ah, yes. Such a beautiful name... It's a human gem, right?" She nodded. "So... Amethyst... why did you let them disintegrate?"

"I didn't need to eat their bodies to get my nourishment. Reiatsu is apparently all that Cloudian and I need here." He thought for a moment, then nodded.

"That makes sense... So, what else has... Cloudian told you?"

"Mmmm... Not much else." She chose her words carefully, but he could sense the truth behind them. "Then again, I haven't really had the time to ask."

"Well, you have all the time you could ask for here!" At his words, she seemed to shrink upon herself. "Oh, what's wrong now?"

"I want to go home. That's what's wrong."

"Amethyst... think about this for a second." She looked up at him. "You are a Dragothane, not entirely human. There are no hollows in that realm that you came from, therefore, you cannot possibly exist there. But... There are hollows here... Do you see what I'm saying."

"Yeah, but then the question is... how the hell did I wind up there in the first place?"

"I don't have an answer for you. But that's not important anymore." He walked up to her and pressed his hand to her face. "You know... you're far too lovely a specimin for Nnoitra to have. He doesn't even care if you live or die."

"W-wha..."She looked at him in shock.

"Why don't you stay here, with me, until you gain control over your powers. Doubtless Aizen-sama will want you then, but... I'll keep you nice and safe here until-" Suddenly, Santa Teresa whizzed by his head, shattering the wall behind him with the force of Nnoitra's anger.

"...NOW!" The Quinta stepped forward angrily, grabbing Amethyst's arm and yanking her back, breaking Szazayel's touch to her cheek. "She is mine. Don't forget that!" With that, the man began dragging his prisoner away to his chambers, leaving Szazayel full of questions, regret, and a bit of fear.

**XXX**

Nnoitra was pissed. No, he was beyond pissed. How dare Szazayel touch his woman with his filthy hands! Amethyst was his. HIS, damnit. No one was to touch her without him saying they could... and he'd never do that.

The door to his chambers came into his view, and he kicked the door open, tossing the girl to his bed. That was where she belonged. Kicking the door closed again, he took off his shirt, then his hakema. He fell to stripping her too, then noticed her body go limp. Looking into her eyes, he couldn't stand what he saw. She had shrunk in on herself so much that life could no longer be seen in her eyes. He hated that. For some reason... he needed to see the light in her eyes. It was the only light in his world after all.

"Wake up girl!" He shook her, slapped her, then fell to pounding into her. She didn't make a sound, didn't react. Not even when he pounded into her with all of his strength. He collapsed beside her when he was done, gathering her body to his. He hated himself right then. He knew it was his fault that she hated him... and that was the one thing he couldn't stand. "Wake up... damnit..."

**XXX**

**A/N: Yeah, short chapter. Sorry, but I have no more inspiration now. What to look for in the next chapter: Kenpachi arrives in Hueco Mundo, maybe, Coltonio, Nel, and Ichigo face Nnoitra, and I get pissed as hell. No more rape. Yeah, sorry for the ooc angst for Nnoitra at the end... I just wanted to show his inner thoughts from his p.o.v.**


	9. Chapter 8 The Perfect Storm

**Oh My Bleach!**

**Chapter 8: The Perfect Storm**

**Theme Song: All About Us - Tatu**

**Authoress Note: Wow... These are gettin out there! Okay, so No more rape, but there will be some lemons later, not this time. Colton get's hurt, and my power awakens. There will be alot of skipping around, since I don't wanna write all that crap about Colton attacking Nnoitra and getting his ass kicked. I don't know if Kenpachi will show up in this chapter... we'll see. So... On with the story!**

**XXX**

Nnoitra opened his eyes. Amethyst lay beside him, her breathing was shallow and calm. But her eyes. Her eyes were lifeless. God... What had he done? How could he have let this happen? What was he supposed to do now? He didn't... he didn't want to lose what part of her he did have.

"Wake up... Damnit wake up!" Even though he shook her roughly, nearly breaking her neck, she didn't wince, didn't blink. And that scaired the living hell out of him. "Amethyst... Damnit... I... I'm... sorry."

**XXX**

I heard Nnoitra. But my body would not react. So I couldn't answer, couldn't move.

"Cloudian! Cloudian where are you!" My element was no where to be found in this white abyss. I was all alone. "Cloudian!" Tears fell down my face. "Don't... don't leave me all alone too... Please..."

**XXX**

Deep within the girl's mind, another girl wandered. They looked much the same, though this girl had black scales, horns, claws, wings, and a long, black tail. Her eyes were the color of hell fire.

"**Master! Master where are you? I can't find you!**" This girl, named Cloudian, stood in the white abyss, tears falling from her eyes. "**I know you're scaired... but you aren't the only one... If we can't reunite...**"

**XXX**

Szazayel turned to see Nnotira carrying Amethyst, bridal style, into his lab.

"Well... I didn't expect you to bring her in here after yesterday..." Nnoitra set her on a table and grabbed the man's neck.

"Look, Szazayel. I didn't bring her here to be your fuck toy. She's... I don't know! I can't get her to answer me! She won't look at me, she won't even scream when I break her arm." Nnoitra released him and turned to look at the girl. "I... I don't know what the hell's wrong with her. So do something!" Szazayel looked at the girl's body. She _was_ alive. She just... wasn't _alive_.

"I'll see what I can do. But... If you don't leave-"

"I'm not leaving until she's-"

"I can't do this in here. I have to use the machine on her, to go into her mind to see if it's something wrong there first. Just to make sure it's nothing that I can't fix first. If it's not there then we have nothing to worry about." The quinta snarled then headed for the door.

"You do anything to her and I'll kill you."

"I've no doubt you will. Now... get out!" Once the taller man was gone, Szazayel scooped up the girl. He could feel her broken bones shifting in her body. Gritting his teeth, he set her body in the machine. First things first... he had to see what was going on inside her mind. He went to the console of the machine and plugged in. And by plugged in... he got _plugged in_.

Three seconds later, he found himself in a white abyss, the only color came from his skin and hair.

"Cloudian? Is that you?" He looked towards the voice... there was Amethyst. "Oh... What are you doing here, Szazayel?" He smiled.

"Nnoitra was worried about you, since you suddenly just... well, knocked out." She laughed.

"Yeah. Even I didn't expect that. Me signing off or Nnoitra actually caring." Her eyes clouded over. "I can't find Cloudian."

"Cloudian? What does she look like?" The Espada smiled down at her. "I've always wanted to meet an actual element!" She smiled.

"Calm down. She looks like me, only she has black scales, wings, horns, claws, and a long, black tail." He thought on that for a moment. Something that looked like Ulquiorra and Amethyst's love child came to mind. Not that she would ever do the man.

"So... huh, ok. I got it." They both began to walk in a direction. After a time, Szazayel saw another being in the world of white. "Amethyst, I think I see her." He turned about. She was gone! "Amethyst?"

"**Master? Is that you?**" The girl ran up. She looked exactly as Szazayel pictured... only there were a lot less scales and her tail had spikes on the end. "**Who are you? How did you get here?**"

"I am Szazayel Aparro Grantez. I got here by way of a machine I use to delve into the minds of others. Since you don't look human, I'm guessing you must be Cloudian?"

"**That I am. Szazayel... Why are you here?**"

"Because... I simply cannot stand by while poor Amethyst suffers mental instability from what Nnoitra did to her... Even though he never really meant to do this to her."

"**I see... Well... If you cannot help us... Please... take us back to the world of the living.**"

"Why would I do that?"

"**Because... It wasn't entirely Nnoitra's fault that we are like this. We've been in Los Noches far too long. It will be much easier for us to reconnect in the world of the living, since that is where we belong.**"

"I understand... But is there another way?" The girl shook her head. Then she doubled over in pain.

"**S-Szazayel... I know... you d-don't want to... but I must ask you to leave! Ah! You... simply being here will... be the death of us... My master... and I...**"

"Oh, of course. Do try to find her soon." Szazayel felt himself being pulled back to reality. Once he was back in his lab, he set about to healing Amethyst's wounds and broken bones. She would need them once she was whole again.

**XXX**

Colton sighed. Nel had been wavering between her child form and her adult form for over an hour. Now it was getting old and he was growing bored. Suddenly, Ichigo tensed.

"Colt, stay back. Hold onto Nel." He ran forwards, only to get slammed back by a cruel-looking mix between a scythe and a sycle. Santa Teresa.

"Well, well. If it isn't that shinigami that Aizen-sama warned us about..." His eyes wandered over to where Colton held Nel. "Y-you? What are you doing here?" He didn't even care about Colton. He simply sonidoed over to the boy and snatched Nel from his arms. "You! I'll kill you!" Suddenly, Nel was gone.

"Over my dead body." He looked down to see a werewolf growling and holding onto Nel. "She didn't do anything to deserve you killing her!" With that, he launched himself at Nnoitra, setting Nel down gently so she was out of the way.

"Che. Stupid dog! I'll kill you!"

**XXX**

I could feel my body moving. So... Szazayel had found Cloudian and was now taking us to the world of the living? Good. Suddenly, I heard an ear-percing shriek of pain. It sounded... like Colton! A little bit of the outside world showed through the white walls of my inner world, and I saw Colton, getting hacked to pieces by Nnoitra.

"No... No... COLTON!"

**XXX**

"COLTON!" Szazayel jumped out of surprise. Amethyst was starring at Nnoitra, who was killing one of the intruders. And she was crying.

"Oh, I see you're back." She didn't even notice him. She just jumped out of his arms and headed right for Nnoitra, who was getting ready to deliver the killing blow... She stopped Santa Teresa with her bare hand! He was about to interfere when he noticed the dark, chilling reiatsu that seemed to satiate everything near and far. So... Her power was awakening? He sat on a nearby rock. This was a show he didn't want to miss.

**XXX**

Nnoitra looked down and could not belive his eye. Amethyst had shown up and stopped Santa Teresa with her bare hand, just as he was about to kill the stupid boy. Her eyes... looked like hell fire.

"You bastard! How dare you hurt Colton!"

"Move bitch!" She snarled and threw him back with just a flick of her wrist.

"Cloudian! I command you! To me!" The wind picked up, blowing sand and rocks everywhere. The artifical sun was blocked by clouds, and thunder sounded as lightning flashed. Rain and hail pelted the group as they stood.

The weather wasn't the only thing that changed. Amethyst grew by half her normal size. Black, twisted horns shot out of her head, and huge black wings seemed to materialize. Her nails became long, sharpened claws and a long, black, spiked tail grew out her rear. Black scales covered her body.

Nnoitra's gaze fell everywhere on her body, not letting a single detail go unnoticed. She looked fucking magnificent. She was simply terrifying.

"**Nnoitra... I will never forgive you!**" She rushed him and clawed at his Hierro. Her claws weren't long enough, and he simply tossed her asside. "**Cloudian! I command you! Become my Sword!**" A huge sword made of lightning grew in her hand and she rushed him again. He tried to simply turn her aside... but she bit down hard on his arm and took a huge chunk out of him.

"The hell!"

"**What? Don't tell me you're scaired.**" She was behind him and slammed her tail into his back, laughing like a maniac. "**How does it feel? To be helpless?**"

"Stupid bitch!" He rushed her, knocking the sword from her grasp. She made to grab it again, but it was too late. He had her right where he...

"**Cloudian! I command you! Become my shield!**" A shield of icy mist appeared on her arm and she blocked Santa Teresa, grabbing her sword and slashing Nnoitra across his face. But that was the last time she got a hit on him. Now he was pissed.

"You stupid slut! I kept you alive so that Aizen and the others could have their look at you, and so I could have you! Well, I don't give a fuck anymore!" He shattered the sword, he shattered the shield. "I don't give a fuck! So I'ma kill you for being a disobedient bitch!" He slashed off one of her horns and her tail with Santa Teresa. Her scales shattered and she became normal again. But the storm raged on. "DIE BITCH!"

"Not so fast!" A Shinigami's zanpakuto came to stop the attack just in time. Nnoitra looked up.

"N-no fuckin' way..."

**XXX**

I looked up at my savior and tears fell down my face. Never in my life would I have thought I'd ever see Colton again... But after all that had happened... I never imagined Kenpachi would come to save me.

"Amzy, get outta the way. Get Colton too. Make sure he's okay." I scrambled over to the boy and dragged him over to where Ichigo and Nel stood. Then I turned just in time to see the worst sight I ever thought I'd see.

"Pray! Santa Teresa!" Nnoitra released his zanpakuto and his reiatsu flared out. When the smoke cleared, there he stood, over nine feet tall, four arms, and four scythes. Horns came out of his head, curved wickedly... but not as much as his smile. "You'll regret coming here, Shinigami!"

"I doubt that... I still gotta pay you back for kickin' me." With that... the battle began anew... amidst a perfect storm.

**XXX**

Kenpachi was happy. For the second time in his life, he found a worthy opponent. However... Nnoitra needed to die. He had seen Amethyst call on her element, seen the magnificent change in her, felt her rage. But then Nnoitra had to make the biggest mistake of his life. He just had to hurt the girl. He had to cut her.

"Shinigami! Die!" Nnoitra slashed Kenpachi over and over again, cutting him everywhere. But Kenpachi just wouldn't go down. And then things just started to go downhill. Kenpachi had hit him once, maybe twice. Nnoitra had slashed him so many times that he was losing blood, and fast. His vision was blurry, the rain and hail stung his body. He didn't want to die.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Amethyst, sitting with the others. Little rivulets of water fell down her face. He couldn't quite tell if she was crying, or if it was just the rain. But he did know that he never wanted to see her look like that again. So, he did the one thing he told himself he'd never, EVER do. He put both hands on his Zanpakuto hilt. He raised his sword. Nnoitra came in, swinging and screaming. Kenpachi brought his zanpakuto down full force, cutting the Espada in two. Then he just stood there.

The clouds began to clear, and the rain stopped. Kenpachi turned to see Ichigo and the others standing there... Amethyst ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Hey... No cryin' now..." She looked up at him, smiling happily.

"Don't ever scare me like that again! I thought..."

"I was gonna die?" She simply buried her face into his chest. "Hey, you'll get blood all over you if you hug me."

"I need a shower any ways." She tensed and stepped back as another Espada approached.

"I think I've learned enough... So I guess I can tell them that Nnoitra lost you or something like that. Get out of here while you still can." As he turned to leave, Amethyst stopped him.

"Szazayel... why-"

"I'm letting you go because I've grown rather fond of you. Besides... I think you want to go back... don't you?" She smiled at him.

"Thanks. For everything."

"Just get out of here before Ulquiorra or Grimmjow sees you." The man looked up at Kenpachi. "Take care of her. I will warn you... Nnoitra... Damaged her. But she seems to trust you." Then he sonidoed away. Kenpachi put his arm about Amethyst.

"Now. I gotta take you and numb nuts here back to Seireitei." He pointed to Colton. "I can't help Kurosaki, cause the big whigs think Orihime betrayed us all." She looked up at him with urgency.

"She didn't. Ulquiorra told her that they would kill Ichigo and all her other friends if she didn't come. They said she could say good bye to one of her friends... which was Ichigo. And before you ask. This is just one of those things that I know from my old world. It just... happened differently here than it should have." Kenpachi nodded.

"But I still can't help him." She smiled up at him.

"He can do it. I know he can... now please... can we get out of here? Nnoitra's body is starting to creep me out."

**XXX**

Nnoitra felt far away. He was in pain, but he wasn't. Opening his eyes, he saw Amethyst hug Kenpachi, heard the way in which she referred to him. It tore his heart. Yes, Nnoitra had one... and it was in peices. It was all his fault. Now he had no one to blame but himself. If only he'd have told her... that he loved her... when he had the chance...

Then maybe she would love him back?

**XXX**

I followed Kenpachi to the Gargantua, Colton drapped over my shoulder. Nel followed us , crying the whole way. Kenpachi sighed when we arrived.

"We can't take her."

"Oh... but... she's all alone... and if it weren't for this womanizing creep here, she wouldn't be heart broken!" I ground my knuckle into Colt's head as he cried out in pain. "Besides... She was hurt by Nnoitra too. And she likes Shinigami. She isn't a mindless machine like the other Arrancar." Kenpachi regared her for a moment, before sighing.

"Let's bring her and ask Kisuke if he has a gigai for her."

"Yay!" Colton smiled. "Thank you! I'll be in heaven forever now!"

"Oh dear god help us..."

**XXX**

**A/N: Okay... I've been saved! Yayz! And Nel's commin with us! Yeah, I was not gonna write in a fight scene for Ichigo or Nel, cause hey, I fucked up what happens in Bleach, remember? Oh, and there will be another oc appearing in the story, *drumroll* It's Choco! So be on the look out!**


	10. Chapter 9 Strongest Storm

**Oh My Bleach!**

**Chapter 9: Strongest Storm**

**Theme Song: Shut me up - Mindless selfindulgence.**

**Authoress Note: Ok... Choco will be showing up in this chapter and there will be a slight lemon/sexual situation involving Colton, Nel, and Orihime. It is his birthday today, so this is my present to him. Just warning you all. And there will be a bit of Chizuru bashing in this chapter... Sorry, but she creeps me out. So... if you don't like then DON'T READ! Btw... I'm not out of the woods yet... Nnoitra WILL be coming back, so be warned. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach at all. T^T I do own myself, and my two friends. And only Colt can call me mommy... Okay, Colt and Yachiru...**

**XXX**

I looked up at Kenpachi, then looked about the room. We were back in Urahara Shoten, even Ichigo was back. That meant... Orihime was safe!

"So... How hard was it to save her?" He gave me an exasperated look. "Not too difficult huh?"

"Kenpachi had a harder time saving you. And he only fought Nnoitra. They really weren't interested in keeping her." Then we all stopped at the sound. My eye began to twitch and I got up and walked down the hall, up the stairs and to the door that led to Colton's room.

"Amzy?" Kenpachi was behind me when I opened the door. Colton was bare ass naked on the bed with Nel riding his... yeah... while Orihime was kissing him and shoving her boobs in his face. I quickly slammed the door and screeched.

"COLT! MY GOD LOCK THE DOOR NEXT TIME!" I heard the little shit giggle in there and say something about cumming. "You had better be wearing a condom, moron." Kenpachi grabbed my arm and led me back to the others.

"What's going on, Amethyst?" Ichigo looked over at me. "I haven't seen Orihime, Nel or Colton since we came here..." We heard the sound again.

"Don't any of you go looking for them!" I glared and shivered. "Not unless you want to be scarred for life!"

**XXX**

Two eyes behind glasses watched the new girl anxiously. She rose, as did all of the other people in the room.

"Just wait, my new queen..."

**XXX**

I looked about as we walked outside.

"So... We're leaving when?" Kenpachi walked up behind me.

"In a few hours. Just enough for Colton to finish up." I blushed and gagged inwardly. Then I heard a twig snap. A giggle followed, and a very... seductive female voice was heard.

"Hello, little flower... BE MY QUEEN!" I whirled to see Chizuru running towards me... then she collapsed as a body fell on top of her. I saw brown hair with white-ish highlights.

"What the hell? I get glomped by a chocolate and vanilla..." The person looked up and Chizuru screamed. They wore a mask that looked sort of like one of those evil skull-faced baddies you see on little kids games... only it was a hollow mask. "CREEP! EEAAAAKKK!"

"C-Choco?" I ran up to him and dragged him off of Chizuru as she ran off. He looked up at me and the mask dissapeared, assuring me that it was my friend.

"AMZY!" He hugged me quickly. "Omygawd! It really is you!... Wait..."

"Yeah... this is a bleach AWH." He looked about at Kenpachi and Urahara and Ichigo then threw himself to the ground.

"WHY AMZY! WHY ME?"

"Chill man... Colton's here too." I was suddenly tackled by a pink blur.

"MOMMY!" Yachiru looked up at me. "I can call you mommy, right?" I could hear Kenpachi hold his breath as I patted the girl's head.

"Of course you can, Yachiru."

"Yay!"

"OHMYGAWD! That makes her Colt's sister!" Just then, said boy arrived, dressed and smirking like a chessire cat.

"Amzy... do you know what today is?" I glared at him and nodded. "Where's my present?"

"I'll bake you cookies after we go to Seireitei, Colton."

"Awwww... I wanna stay here with Nel and Orihime!" Kenpachi shuddered.

"If you really wanna stay, then go ahead, I'm not gonna drag you."

"Then Amzy stays too!" I whirled, grabbed Colton by the front of his shirt, and dragged him off behind the shop, Choco following right behind. "Mommy?"

"Colt... I wanna go to Seireitei."

"Yeah, so you can get laid by Kenp-" I gagged him with a piece of cloth off of the ground.

"Yeah, so screw _this_ up... and I will castrate you with a rusty carving knife." Choco panicked.

"Ummmm... Amz, I'd really hate to have to explain to the other's how I'm a visored... I mean I really have no idea HOW it happened... it just did."

"Yeah, sort of like me being a Dragothane."

"You mean like Nokana out of you one Zetsu x oc story?"

"Not entierly... Choco... Dragothanes are half hollow, half human beings that _look_ half human, half dragon." He made an 'oh-I-get-it-now' face. Colton mummbled something, so I took out the gag.

"I said... As long as I get... my cookies... You can go have fun... In Seireitei."

"Excuse me, Who's the adult here?" He smirked.

"We both are because neither of us are virgins anymore!" One sound slap later and he solemly replied. "You are."

"It may be your birthday Colt, but god damnit... I'm in a terrible mood today!" He nodded.

"I knows... You're a real bitch today, mommy."

"Would you say that you your real mum?" He blanched and shook his head.

"SHE'D KILL ME!" I smirked.

"Then what do you think I'd do?" He thought for a moment, then crossed himself as if he'd just seen the devil. "Good. Now, I'll bake you cookies before we go, okay?"

"Yes, mommy."

"Good boy."

**XXX**

Kenpachi watched Amzy as she made an impromptu batch of homemade chocolate chip cookies. Half an hour after she put them into the oven, she pulled them out and placed them on a cooling rack.

"So... You bake?" She nodded.

"It's one of my favorite things to do. Speaking of which..." Her eyes wandered. "It's getting close to christmas... I need to make some fudge and spiced pecans."

"What?"

"It's a tradition that I got from my nice grandma. Every christmas she makes fudge and spiced pecans, and gives it away to people." A smile crossed the girl's face. "I would help her i I was around."

"Well, I think you'll be able to do that when you get to Seireitei. They've got all the same stuff to bake and all as the human world. So you can knock yourself out." He turned to see Yachiru pop her head over his shoulder.

"Mommy, what's fudge?" She got a severe look on her face. "Is that a bad word?"

"No." Amzy shook her head and giggled. "It's a type of candy made out of marshmallows, chocolate, and sometimes other stuff too."

"I love candy! Will you make me some?" Amzy smiled.

"Of course, Yachiru." She turned to yell out into the shop. "Colt, come get your cookies!" The boy ran in and poured himself a huge glass of milk. Then he proceeded to soak every warm cookie in the milk and eat it, soon afterward downing the whole glass of milk. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, mummy!" Yachiru frowned.

"How come he calls you mommy too?"

"Well, it was a bit of a joke when we were younger, cause I wrote a story where I was his mom. It sort of carried over and now he just calls me mommy."

"Yay! I has a big brother!" Yachiru glomped Colton. "I always wanted a big brother!" Amzy laughed, then turned to Kenpachi as he stepped forward.

"Time to go, Yachiru." The pink haired girl hopped onto the captain's shoulder. Then the three of them walked out to the senkaimon gate in front of Urahara Shoten and walked through to Seireitei.

**XXX**

The first thing that happened after I entered Seireitei... was basically utter chaos. Captain Yamamoto called all of the other Captains together to decide where I was to live while I was here. Toshiro advised that I be put in the Senzyaku, and Kurosutchi wanted to use me for an experiment. Unohana and Soi Fon both wanted me to stay with them, Unohana so that she could teach me to be a 'proper lady', Soi Fon so that she could say that all of her aquaintances were elite one-uppers. Kyoraku wanted me to live with him for obvious reasons, and Ukitake was just too nice a guy to leave me to live outside. Komamura advised that I be placed with Kenpachi, since he _had_ saved me and all. Byakuya wanted me to live with him... for god knows why. Kenpachi wanted me to live with him simply because he enjoyed my company.

"Well... this is a rather close predicament..." Yamamoto looked towards me. "Amethyst... where do you want to live?" I looked him right in the eye.

"I wish to live with Kenpachi because I feel safe around him." Everyone, save Kenpachi and Komamura, looked at me in shock. Toshiro huffed.

"Figures... She's as much of a brute as he is." I looked at the icy Captain and snarled.

"Excuse me? You haven't seen brute out of me yet, snowbell." He glared at me.

"Then do you care to show me?"

"Enough! Toshiro, quit egging the girl on. She's been through enough for a lifetime I think." Yamamoto looked sternly at the boy, then looked to me. "If you really feel that it would be best for you to live with Kenpachi, so be it." With that, he dismissed everyone. Then Yachiru came running up.

"Mommy! Mommy!" I smiled and knelt to hug the girl. "Mommy, you should come to our girls meeting!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me, without waiting for my answer, to go to a meeting of the Society of Women Shinigami.

Once all of the other girls were, there, I could not seem to remove myself from them. Matsumoto seemed to dote over me, saying how pretty I would look if I grew my hair out. Unohana grilled me about how Kenpachi had saved me and how he had behaved when I had met him. Soi Fon sulked in the corner. The other girls were asking me about what it was like to be a Dragothane... and Nemu was asking alot of questions. Then Yachiru called everyone to order.

"I think that we should have a party to let Mommy get to know everyone!" I smiled at her suggestion. The idea sounded nice enough.

"But Madam Chair!" Nanao stood up. "We have no money for food. You spent it all on toys and candy."

"Well, let's do a fundraiser again!" Everyone groaned. But Nanao's comment gave me an idea.

"Hey, how about having a pot luck?"

"Pot luck?"

"Yeah. Have people make food and bring it in to the party." They all pondered the idea.

"Well... there _are_ a lot of good cooks in the Gotei 13... Why not?"

"Yay! Thank you Mommy!" Matsumoto looked at the girl.

"Yachiru... why do you call Amethyst mommy?"

"Because I want her to be my Mommy... and she said I could! I even have a big brother now!" She smiled happily.

"My, my... You certainly have strange ideas, Madam Chair." I glanced over at Unohana.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean you can't be a mother. You're too young."

"I'm 18, Unohana. I've seen 11-year-olds with toddlers. And they did give birth to them." Everyone looked at me. "What?"

"But... You look so young!"

"How do you do it? You only look about 12 or 13." Everyone closed in on me.

"I... uh... do it... naturally? I don't know! I just happen to look this way."

"Lucky." Matsumoto groaned. "And since you're so lucky you'll probably wind up with Ikkaku or something like that." I swore I fell on my ass laughing. "What?"

"Sorry! It's just... I'm not really looking for a boyfriend right now." I shook my head. "No... I'm more concerned with making friends right now, since I have no friends other than Kenpachi or Yachiru here in Seireitei." But when I looked out over everyone... I could tell... Even Rangiku had that look in her eye.

"Well, let's get this party started!"

**XXX**

**A/N: Okay, first to Colton, sorry that this is out so late in the day, but Happy Birthday anyways. To the rest of you, just to warn you there is a ton of KenxOc next chapter... and... Szazayel is getting ready to revive Nnoitra! Oh noes! What? I can't just let it be sooo easy for Kenpachi to keep me safe. So ye have been warned!**


	11. Chapter 10 Dragon's Past

**Oh My Bleach!**

**Chapter 10: Dragon's Past.**

**Theme Song: Love and Joy - Vocaloid**

**Authoress Note: Okay, Party Time! And is no one reading this other than Colton? Seriously! Please review! I thrive on reviews!**

**XXX**

I looked down at the formal Kimono and sighed. At least it was more comfortable than an actual ball-gown or dress. It was green with golden flowers sewn into it. Colorful birds decorated it, and the edge of the fabric had a decorative mantle of black all about. A black and gold butterfly obi was tied about my waist. Yachiru came running in and glomped me.

"Mommy! You look so pretty!" I smiled down at her.

"Thank you, Yachiru." Rangiku came in and looked at me.

"Well... If you grew your hair out you'd look like a real lady then."

"Matsumoto... I don't like having long hair." She looked at me.  
"Why?"

"I hate it when people pull my hair. That used to happen to me alot. So when I got out on my own I got it cut. After the party today, I'm gonna get it trimmed. It's been almost 5 months and it's too long for my liking." She frowned at me.

"I suppose that makes sense..." We both headed out to the party, but not before I grabbed a bunch of boxes full of food. "What did you make to bring to the party?"

"I made a variety of stuff. I baked some pumpkin cupcakes, sugar cookies, and chocolate cake and I made a bunch of fudge and peanut butter cups too."

"Wow... I never knew you could actually make peanut butter cups." Rangiku tapped my shoulder. "You should teach me!"

"Alright, maybe after I've settled into Seireitei better." We made it to the party, where I set my parcels with the other desserts. Then I was dragged about and introduced to everyone. And when I say everyone, I mean EVERYONE.

**XXX**

Szazayel snarled inwardly. Charlotte had stolen his documents again, and this time... he took the file the scientist had on Dragothanes! He stormed into Barragon's quarters and grabbed the gay arrancar.

"Okay, freak. Where are they?" The man blinked up at his pink-haired superior.

"Whatever do you mean, mister ugly mad scientist?" Szazayel had the urge to puke.

"The documents you took from my lab, the ones with the symbol on the front?" He began to choke Charlotte. "You'd better start talking or I'll use you for experiments and I'll _really_ fix you!" A squeak came out of the feminine arrancar, though it sounded more like a rabid, dying animal or something.

"I-I merely was organizing! I put them with other papers here in our quarters with the same symbol! I thought that they went together!" That made the scientist stop. There were _more_ documents on Dragothanes?

"Listen, I have those because I'm doing very important research. Bring me ALL of those documents and I won't kill you." With that, the man rushed to get the documents and brought them to the scientist.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think they were that important!" Szazayel didn't bother to acknowledge the man, he rushed back to his lab and opened all of the documents. He separated the ones that had been burglarized and then looked at the new ones. These looked much, much older than the other documents he had. Then he came upon a very, _very_ special file. It was specifically on the first Dragothane.

He opened the file and blanched. There was an _accurate_ picture of the first... And she had short hair with her bangs left long. She wore glasses. Her face... everything about her was young, save her curves. If he didn't know any better... He'd think that this was Amethyst!

The first had been a female after all. Her element _had_ been Cloudian. Which let Szazayel to suspect that Amethyst's uncanny resemblance to her meant something. The other documents were on various other Dragothanes, but no other pictures could be found. Then he came upon a document that really made him worry.

"Looks like I need to bring you back after all... Nnoitra..."

**XXX**

Kenpachi looked at Amethyst as she talked an laughed with Captain Ukitake. She seemed really happy, so he left her as she was. No point in ruining a good thing for her. He stepped outside, then turned to see Amethyst walk out just a little after him.

"Something wrong?"

"I don't really do party's and crowds." She took a deep breath. "It's all I can do to stay here with all of the people here now. I'm only staying because this is a party for me after all."

"Heh. What, are you anti-social?"

"Nah... I'm just not really a people person." He chuckled and sat next to the girl.

"Join the club." She giggled and braced herself. Yachiru pounced into her abdomen, squealing in delight.

"Mommy, Ken-chan, come join the party!" Amethyst smiled down at the child.

"I will in a minute. I just needed some air." She inspected the little girl's face. "You've been in the fudge and peanut butter cups, haven't you?"

"Hee hee... Sorry mommy."

"Yachiru, you should eat more vegetables and fruit. Eating just sugar is bad for growing little girls." Yachiru looked to Kenpachi.

"Listen to your mom, runt." He tousled her hair. Both of the girls giggled, and then they got up to go back in. Amethyst grabbed Kenpachi's arm and tugged him back to the party. "Something wrong?"

"If I'm going back in, you're coming with!" She smiled at him innocently.

"Fine, you win." He stood up and walked in, staying rather close to Amethyst. She smelled nice, like flowers or something. They both stayed at the party until it was all over, then he walked with her back to the division, Ikkaku and Yumichika walking with them too.

"Captain... Why are we letting Amzy stay with us again?" Ikkaku glanced at me. "I mean, she's a girl. She'll get raped in a-" Said girl whirled on him and snarled.

"Any guy remotely _touches_ me in any way I don't like and I'll skin them alive." Kenpachi grinned and glanced back at them.

"Amzy can handle herself. She is a Dragothane after all... Though she does need training." Yumichika smiled.

"Then what better company to hang around than ours! We can help her with that!" He patted Amethyst's shoulder. "Don't worry, before long you'll be a really powerful Dragothane."

"I hope so... I'm the only one now." Kenpachi glanced back at her.

"Don't worry about it too much, Amzy. I mean, how can you be lonely with everyone around here all the time?" She looked up at him with a tired expression.

"It may seem strange, but anyone can be in a room full of people and still be all alone."

"You talk as if you know." Yumichika frowned. "But how can such a beautiful young girl ever be lonely? Men should flock to see you!"

"I've never been much of a social butterfly, So I find it very difficult to fit in anywhere." She smiled at them. "But I always eventually make a few friends. The ones I do have always wind up being ones that I keep forever, that I know I can trust." Yumichika smiled.

"Then you should have no problem making friends here!" Amethyst giggled and the group continued their walk to Eleventh division.

**XXX**

Szazayel walked up to the revival machine and frowned as he put in Nnoitra's DNA. It whirrled and whined, then spat out a perfect replica of the Espada. He shot up screaming.

"WHERE IS SHE!" He grabbed Szazayel's arm. "Where did that bastard Kenpachi take her?" The scientist pried the taller man's grip from his arm.

"He took her to Seireitei. I know you don't want to hear this... but we can't get her right now. I have to confirm, did you... finish... when you took her?"

"Finish...? Yeah, why?"

"Well... I've found some interesting information. Dragothanes cannot bear children to Hollows, that includes any Arrancar or even us Espada. They can mate successfully with humans, but the extra human genetics left the children with no powers at all. That's because no human possessed enough reiatsu to help sustain the Dragothane elements." Nnoitra starred at him as he continued. "Now, bear in mind, the picture I'm about to show you is older than Seireitei by about 5 centuries." He held out the picture of the first.

"Older than Seireitei my ass! That's Amethyst!" Nnoitra grabbed the photo. "I know it's her!"

"That is a picture of the first Dragothane." Nnoitra froze. "Dragothanes didn't die out, per say. They simply mated out the hollow genetics with humans."

"Then how does..."

"I don't know... But I do know that we must be very worried, now that she's with Kenpachi. If they were to mate, then she would bear the first successfully inbred Dragothane child. One not born of a union of human and hollow."

"That would be bad?"

"If Kenpachi is the father... yes. We could face a greater threat than ever before."

"I... I won't kill her... But I sure as hell won't let Kenpachi get her pregnant. If she can't bear my child, she'll bear a child to none!"

**XXX**

**A/N: Okay... Is it just me here or is every peice of information pointing to one thing? idk, but my inner-Nnoitra-fangirl is squealing right now. Leftover desserts for everyone! Sorry, but I made too much for the party, I think... And I only put Charlotte in there because I just watched Yumichika vs him. Needless to say, I laughed my ass off the entire time!**


	12. Chapter 11 Dragon's Breath

**Oh My Bleach!**

**Chapter 11: Dragon's Breath**

**Theme Song: Moscow - Rammstein feat. t.A.T.u.**

**Authoress Note: What is there to say? There will be a chapter in here dedicated to my buddy Colton... trust me... I'm working on the hilarity as I speak now... anyways, On with the story! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, Naruto, or any of the affiliated that is mentioned in this story. I do however, own myself, Colton, Choco, and the Dragothane race, so no takey.**

**XXX**

Kenpachi watched as Amethyst called upon Cloudian and began to spar with Ikkaku. She'd only been in Seireitei for a week, but already she had become a part of the Gotei 13. She had a class to teach anyone who wanted to learn how to bake and make candy. And she was always welcome in any of the companies, she could stop by and visit all she liked. Even Byakuya seemed to enjoy the girl's company.

"Amzy! You're too slow!" Ikkaku rushed her from behind... but in a puff of mist she was gone from sight.

"Ikkaku, you're so clumsy..." She reappeared beside him and jabbed him in the side with her elbow. "No wonder I can keep up with you."

"Why you!" He swung his zanpakuto at her, only to have her turn to mist again. "You won't get any stronger by running away!" He soon found himself pinned to the ground, Amethyst holding him down with her foot and pointing her claws and tail spikes at him.

"Who said I was running away? You fell for my trick again!" She smiled and let the Shinigami up. "Am I really that good at my magic now? Or are you just trying to make me feel better about what happened in Hueco Mundo?" She teased.

"Che! You still need training." Suddenly she breathed out hard and zapped the ground before Ikkaku with lightning. "The hell?"

"It's my dragon breath. At least that's what Cloudian calls it."

"Is everything with you associated with the weather?" Just then, Yumichika shun-po'ed up.

"Ikkaku! Are you two done? I wanna go shopping already!" He smiled at Amethyst. "Would you like to come with, Amzy?" She frowned and shook her head.

"No thank you Yumi. I don't shop unless I have to. But thanks for offering." She waved as the two men left then came to sit beside Kenpachi. He smirked down at her.

"You're the only girl I've ever met that doesn't like to shop."

"I have issues with going out to get crap that I don't need and will never use." She sighed. "I'll never understand people that buy stuff just to buy it."

**XXX**

Nnoitra snarled angrily. He knew that Amethyst would hate him... but he had to get her, he HAD to have her next to him!

"Look, we still have no way of getting into Seireitei, so unless she's going back to the world of the living any time soon, we're screwed." Szazayel walked up to him. "Oh, and by the way, Grimmjow killed Luppi."

"Whatever... I just want my woman back."

"I get it. So either have patience or help me figure out how to get into Seireitei without setting off any alarms." The pink-haired Espada gave an exasperated sigh. "Though I really don't think you should be allowed near Amzy... she is a rare species after all. If you kill her then we may never see another Dragothane ever. I want to be able to study her until I know everything about Dragothanes." Nnoitra could tell that there was a lie somewhere in those words. But no matter... he would have Amethyst back... one way or another...

**XXX**

Szazayel knew he was a horrible liar. But he didn't want Nnoitra to know that he had let Kenpachi walk out of Hueco Mundo with Amzy. As much as he liked the Quinta, he had been one of his Fraccion after all, he didn't approve of how he had abused the girl. She was a lovely girl after all.

**XXX**

I looked up to see Yumichika walk in. Seconds later Ikkaku followed him, bags and packages hampering the man to the point of being a comic act. I swallowed my laughter out of sympathy and got up to help him. But Yachiru blew in the moment I was on my feet and dragged me out of the company barracks, through the Seireitei, and straight to the meeting hall where the Captains were currently being talked to by Captain Yamamoto.

"Yachiru! What's this all about?"

"Old man Yama wants to see you!" She dragged me into the room and then left me in the middle of the hall, now the center of attention. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Amethyst... You can no longer go to the world of the living." I looked up at him and gave a querying look. "The Espada are still after you. We don't yet know why... But they have even gone to the trouble of reviving certain dead Espada... Even the one Captain Zaraki defeated." My eyes widened.

"They... brought back Nnoitra...?"

"Yeah." My eyes snapped to Kenpachi. "But... don't worry about this too much. If they even try to get in here, we'll be on them like stink on shit." I nodded, but still... Nnoitra... alive? Either he would be raring to kill me or trying to rape me again! After that, Yamamoto told me to leave so that they could talk about other things, and I happily complied.

I walked for a while until I came to a calm river that flowed through the Seireitei. So much had been changed just by me being here! Never had I ever thought that my presence would have such a profound impact.

"Amzy?" I turned to see Ikkaku and Yumichika standing there. "Did something happen?"

"Espada are still after my scaly hide." I tried to lighten the mood with a little humor. "So I can't go see my adorable lil' boy back in the world of the living."

"You really shouldn't joke like that."

"I'm not joking, Yumi." I smiled sadly at the Shinigami. "I'm just... trying to make myself feel better by joking about my scales." To make a point I willed my soft, pale skin to turn to dark, hard scales. Ikkaku smiled.

"Yeah, very funny. C'mon... Let's get some food." I followed the two men to the cafeteria. "I'm bushed from carrying this idiot's shit. Next time, I'm draggin' you with so that you can help carry stuff." I laughed lightly.

"Fine, fine... Fair enough."

**XXX**

Kenpachi stepped out of the meeting hall and snarled. If Nnoitra were to ever lay his hands on his Amzy again... He froze at that thought. When did he start claiming Amethyst? Not that it mattered, he rather liked the idea.

"Ken-chan?" He looked over at Yachiru, who sat on his shoulder. "When are you gonna tell Mommy that you like her?"

"She knows I like her, Yachiru."

"But you like-like her, and I don't think that Mommy knows that." She frowned down at him. "You need to tell her! I want you and Mommy to be happy!"

"We are." She leapt down from his shoulder and shook her head.

"Mommy's scared. She's scared that bugbug-teme's comin' after her again..." Then she began to walk on. "You know... Mommy like-like's you too." Kenpachi froze. Was the girl trying to say what he thought she was?

"What do you mean, Yachiru?"

"I mean I want a baby brother!" With that, she giggled and ran off to find Rangiku for gods only know what. He kept walking until he came to the cafeteria. Why the hell was he here? He had just walked to where he thought home was... His eyes widened. Amethyst was in there, chatting with Ikkaku and Yumichika.

Steeling himself, he walked in and sat down beside her.

"Hey Kenpachi. How'd everything else go?" She smiled up at him. The way she smiled... Only if you really knew her would you know she was scared. Her smile seemed to be the real thing... But Kenpachi knew better.

"Fine. You okay?"

"I will be." She gave him a tired look. "I mean... It's not everyday that a man you thought was dead just suddenly revives miraculously." He grunted.

"I do it all the time." She smiled a real smile.

"That is not what I mean. Nnoitra was in pieces! He was sliced in half!" She shook her head. "No one gets up from something like that."

"But with science it can happen." She literally jumped out of her skin. Whirling in her seat, she came face to face with none other than Mayuri Kurotsuchi. "Dear me, did I frighten you?"

"No, you just creeped me out. Don't just sneak up on me like that!" Kenpachi snickered and smiled at the prodding Captain.

"Yeah, no telling when her lightning breath will go off in your face!" He laughed as the other Captain's eyes widened.

"Everything with you is associated with the weather, isn't it?"

"Ikkaku already asked me that." Amethyst nodded. "But yeah. Other than my name."

"No matter... I still want to study-" Amethyst was gone before he could finish. He looked about confused. "What? I was just saying I wanted to study her breath to see if it could just manifest lightning or if it can do other weather elements. Oh well."

"Kurosutchi..." Kenpachi glared down at the other captain. "Amzy's smarter than that. Even she won't stand still for you. So I recommend that you leave her alone." With that, Kenpachi walked back to his own division.

**XXX**

I walked by the Eleventh division training wall, just taking in all the quiet and peace. Then hell broke loose. I was bowled over by a squealing little pink blur that called me mommy.

"Mommy! I know a secret!" She smiled at me. I giggled and patted her head.

"Well, then you'd better not tell me. It wouldn't be a secret then." She frowned.

"I know someone who like-likes you." I stopped at that. Was she trying to say...?

"Do you mean Kenpachi?" She smiled and nodded like a crazy bobble head.

"Yeah! How'd you guess?" I smiled.

"Instinct." She pulled me up and began to drag me into the company barracks.

"Oh, and nii-nii's here to see you!" My face went pale.

"C-colton's here...?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh dear god..."

**XXX**

**A/N: Okay, Chapter 11... DONE! The next chapter is... well, I'll let you guess.**


	13. Chapter 12 Colton's Day In Seireitei!

**Oh My Bleach!**

**Chapter 12: Colton Sykes Day In Seireitei!**

**Theme Song: The Fat Song - Foamy The Squirrel, vs Stars - t.A.T.u**

**Authoress Note: Okay, as you can see, the theme song for this chapter is kinda... messed up. This is because the fat song is for Colton's lil... adventure... and Stars is for my talk with Kenpachi. There are two totally different things going on in this chapter... okay, 3 because there is one part with Nnoitra in the beginning. There is smut and masterbation in this chapter, so if you no like it, NO READ IT!**

**XXX**

Nnoitra sat in his room and growled. Amethyst should have been there with him. She should have been on his bed, naked, beneath him, screaming for him. But she wasn't.  
No. She was in Seireitei, with Kenpachi... and... She was happy. Nnoitra could only wallow in his sorrow for now... and think of her. Damn... just thinking of her made him need her. So he did the one thing he told himself he'd never, EVER, do. He put his hand on his aching member and closed his eye. He could see her, beneath him, her body moving as he drove into her... His hand began to pump his hand up and down. He could hear her screams of pleasure... hear her beg him for more... his lust squeezed and he came all over his hand, hissing her name between clenched teeth. Gods... he needed her now...

**XXX**

Colton smiled and glomped Amethyst. She merely sighed and hugged him back.

"Mommy! I want a cookie!" He only did that to annoy the hell out of her. After all... She did start it with AHW.

"Colt, I just gave you a whole batch last Thursday!"

"I know but I want more!" She dragged him into the Eleventh division barracks and pulled out a giant cookie jar. She pulled out two large handfulls and put the plate on the table, sitting Colton down infront of them. "Milk?" He pointed at her breasts and she nearly slapped him. But she went out to the training grounds and called Yachiru over to her.

"Mommy?"

"Will you go get me some milk? If you do, I'll let you eat cookies with nii-nii." The girl nodded like crazy and soon returned with a gallon of milk. Amethyst pulled out another plate of cookies for Yachiru, then looked out to the training grounds. Kenpachi beckoned her. "Be good you two. I don't want to hear about any crazy antics while I'm gone, or no more cookies for three years." With that she left. The two finished their cookies, then Colton began to wander about.

"Nii-nii?"

"I'm just really bored, Yachiru... I was hoping to have fun with Amzy. But it looks like I gotta wait." Then he noticed Yachiru had that look on her face.

"We can still have fun!" She hopped onto the boy's shoulder. "Let's go!" He walked out of the barracks and out into the walkway of the Seireitei. The he saw her. Rangiku.

"Is that Matsumoto?"

"Yeah! She's really funny and has big boobs!" He smirked and made a mad dash for the woman. She noticed him just seconds before he collided with her, his face embedding itself in her generous cleavage.

"Wha? Yachiru who's this!" The woman managed to pry the boy from her breasts. He had a wicked grin on his face.

"This is my nii-nii!" Colton giggled happily.

"I can die happy now..." Rangiku smirked down at the boy, which could only mean that she had some horridly adult idea in her head.

"Colton... Have you ever had sake?"

**XXX**

I walked up to Kenpachi and sat next to him.

"I hear that Colton came here."

"Yeah. He just wanted cookies. I left him with Yachiru." His laugh made me shiver.

"That was a good idea." He said sarcastically.

"Got any better ones? That's better than leaving him by himself." I smiled up at the man next to me.

"I guess... I need to talk to you."

"I figured." He looked down at me.

"You doin' okay?"

"I'm alright. I mean... I won't be entirely okay until I know Nnoitra will stop coming after me. I know he can't get me here... but I still won't feel entirely safe." Memories flooded my mind and made me shudder in fear. Kenpachi's arm came about me.

"I'm not gonna let him hurt you again."

"Kenpachi-" His lips pressed to mine. Just as he was about to pull me into his lap, we hears jeers from Ikkaku and the other men.

"Captain! Way to go!"

"Woo!"

"Aw shut it you guys!" Kenpachi snarled as he picked me up bridal style and took off running for someplace more secluded.

**XXX**

Colton tried to stand and failed. He tried to sit up and failed. Hell, he couldn't even think straight. Yachiru sat next to him, laughing like the drunken idiot she was.

"Nay-Nay...*hic*... Canna stan' upn'... ha..." They were all so shit-faced that Colton _knew_ that Amethyst would kill him. She was gonna skin him alive alright... hell, why not just have fun with it?

"Yachru... I bet... I can*hiccup* down more sake tahn you cahn." He nearly fell over as Rangiku slapped his back.

"Tha's tha spirut mah boi!" She slapped a jug of sake before him. "Go fer it." He grabbed the bottle and chugged the whole thing down. Yachiru pouted.

"I can do betar." She grabbed two jugs and slammed them down with ease. Then he grabbed three and they went down. Soon they were slamming down over ten and he was sure he was dead already. He finally stood, only to stumble over to what he thought was Toshiro's desk and puked all over it. Yachiru held her little fist up in the air.

"NAH WAIN!" She then proceeded to fall over and puke all over herself.

"Mammy's ana kaill us, Chizuru."

**XXX**

Kenpachi looked down at Amethyst as she simply allowed him to carry her to where ever his mind seemed to be pulling them. He alighted near a waterfall and then began to kiss her gently. She sighed and began to kiss him back. Her arms came about his neck and he growled in approval as his hand moved up towards her... No! No, he couldn't just take advantage of Amzy after all that had happened to her!

"Kenpachi..." She looked up at him when he broke for air. "I..."

"Amzy, I'll wait." He nuzzled her softly. "I won't hurt you like that bastard." She smiled and held onto him tightly.

"I know... I trust you." He laughed gently. How could she trust anyone after what she'd been through?

"He's not gonna get you, I promise."

**XXX**

Colton smirked as he tore through Ukitake's "garden" butt naked waving about two fish he'd gotten out of Byakuya's fish pond with Yachiru. Soi Fon happened to see him... and just about every other person in the Seireitei. He changed back into his puked in clothes after about an hour and ran back to Eleventh division where Ikkaku looked him and Yachiru over and grinned madly.

"Ohhhh... Amzy's gonna kill you when she gets back." Colton blanched.

"Where's she now?"

"With the captain. I dunno where, though." The boy looked at the man pleadingly.

"Please! Promise you won't tell her!"

"I won't." Colton sighed in relief. "But everyone else in the Seireitei will."

"Oh shit!" Yachiru slapped him. "Ow!"

"You're not supposed to swear!" Colton only rushed into the barracks and into Amethyst's room to see if she might have some clothes that he could wear, since she did wear mostly guy's clothes anyways. But all he found were fancy kimonos... and lacy panties.

"Eh? Why's she got all this?" He pulled out a matching set then got a devious look in his eyes. "Hey, Yachiru. Do mom and Kenpachi ever spend a lot of alone time together in their rooms?" The girl shook her head.

"Nah. But I wish they would! I want a lil' brother!" Colton smirked and then looked over to Yachiru.

"Maybe Matsumoto knows what to do..." The little girl's face lit up. "Let's go!" With that, the two of them went out to find Matsumoto again, leaving Amethyst and Kenpachi's rooms a total disaster.

**XXX**

I looked up at Kenpachi as he held me gently and looked me over. I could tell what he wanted... but I wasn't so sure that I wanted it too. At least... Not yet.

"Amzy, are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yes. I'll be fine. I'm not going to get any stronger worrying over it now, so I'll worry when it's happening." I laid my head against his chest.

"I know I promised to wait... but that outfit you're wearing is really gonna try me." I glanced down and noticed that the front of my Kimono that I had put on was very low and showed my cleavage. I shifted so that it wasn't so obvious.

"Sorry."

"It's alright." He kissed my lips. "I don't mind."

**XXX**

Colton looked up at Rangiku as the woman sighed heavily.

"Okay... so you want me to help you two get Kenpachi and Amzy-chan together?" They nodded. "Well... They do make a good couple... and they seem to like each other... Hell, why not? It'll be fun!" She hugged the two of them to her large chest.

"Yay! I get to have a little brother after all!"

"But first..." Matsumoto smacked Colton into a wall. "You dumb moron! When you get as plastered as we were you don't go streaking through the Siereitei! Now Amzy will know for sure and I'll get blasted for giving you sake!"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better she gave me beer before..."

**XXX**

I looked about. Something was wrong... and Colton was at the center of it. Kenpachi carried me back to the Seireitei where three very unpleasant surprises greeted me. Surprise number one, and really no surprise at all, Colton and Yachiru had gotten drunk with Rangiku. Surprise number three, Colton had streaked through Seireitei waving two of Byakuya's Koi fish about and had damaged every company but Eleventh severely. Surprise number three... My room, and Kenpachi's, were a complete and total mess. My panties were everywhere and I had to scramble to hide them. I didn't dare to look in Kenpachi's room.

"Amzy... I think you need to skin Colton alive." I nodded.

"Working on it. Help me find the little shit." Just then said little shit and Yachiru came running in. He clamped onto my legs like a little baby and began to sputter.

"MommyI'msorrypleasedon'!" He looked up at me with huge eyes. Even Kenpachi would have had trouble.

"Do it again and I will castrate you with a rust carving knife." He clenched his legs together and nodded.

**XXX**

**A/N: There, Colton's day in Seireitei! Enjoy and do not try this at home. Either you will die of alcohol poisoning, die of hypothermia, or die just because people will want to kill you after this is over. **


	14. Chapter 13 Dragon's Lamentations

**Oh My Bleach!**

**Chapter 13: Dragon's Lamentations.**

**Theme Song: Welcome to the Show - Saliva**

**Authoress Note:**** Okay... There is a lemon in this chapter. My Christmas present to you. Enjoy the Kenpachi x Amethyst smut. If you don't like steamy sex scenes, do not read.**

**XXX**

Kenpachi watched as Amethyst sat beside a pond and talked with Captain Unohana, who had decided to stop by and yet again invite the girl to go live in 4th Division. Yet again Amzy declined the offer, and the other woman walked off looking rather upset. Yachiru popped her head over his shoulder.

"Ken-chan, you should go talk to Mommy!" He smirked at the girl.

"Ya think so?" She nodded. With a chuckle, Kenpachi sauntered over to sit beside Amethyst. "What's up?"

"Oh, hey Kenpachi. Nothing much is up... the sky, I guess." She smiled up at him. "You?"

"Not much either. It's been really quiet. Both here and in the world of the living." He watched the girl as she picked up a flat rock and skipped it over the pond. "I'm getting kind'a bored."

"Well... No news is good news."

"Not always." A hand gripped one of his spiked locks and yanked. He glared over at Yachiru.

"Ken-chan! You should tell Mommy you-" He pulled a stick of Dango out of his pocket and shoved it in the child's open mouth. She munched happily.

"Later runt."

"Tell me what?" He turned his gaze to meet Amethyst's hazel eyes. "That you like-like me?" She smiled gently. "I think I can take a hint."

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow at her. Yachiru suddenly darted off, Colton and Matsumoto were calling her. Kenpachi took his chance now that he had Amethyst alone... "Well, How about I give you more than a hint?" He closed the gap between then and captured her lips in a heated, but still gentle kiss. She gasped softly, and he slid his tounge into her mouth and explored. Her arms came about his neck and she began to kiss him back. After a long kiss, they broke for air and he looked into her eyes.

"How was that for a hint?" She laughed and blushed nervously.

"It was definitely a hint... a very big hint." She looked down at the ground, then sharply looked back up.

"You still not ready?" He looked at her with concern.

"It's not that... I... I want to forget. I want to forget what he did to me."

"I can help with that." Kenpachi nipped at her neck. "If you want." He pulled her into his lap as he continued to kiss and suck at the soft spot just above her collar bone. She sighed and pulled him closer to her.

"Ken-chan...?" They both looked indignantly at Yachiru who had returned. "What are you and Mommy doing?"

"Grown-up stuff." Kenpachi turned back to kissing Amethyst when suddenly Yachiru beamed and jumped happily.

"Does this mean I get a little brother?" She was grinning like a banshee.

"Maybe."

"Hurry up! I want a baby brother!"

**XXX**

I looked at the little girl before me and laughed lightly. Sure, I had bad memories of what had happened in Hueco Mundo. What sane girl wouldn't? Sure, I was ruined. But still... Kenpachi knew that and he was still willing to accept me.

"Later runt. I don't think she's ready yet." Kenpachi nuzzled my neck. "I ain't about to hurt her."

"I'm fine, Kenpachi." He looked at me gently.

"You sure?" Colton came running up to us and grabbed me, dragging me all the way back to Rangiku. "What the hell?"

"Sorry, Kenpachi, we just need to borrow mom for a second, so see ya! Promise that we'll give her back!" I glared up at the boy who had a devious look on his face. "Hey, don't try to looks so innocent around Kenpachi if you want him that bad."

"Wha-? What the hell are you talking about?" I blushed madly as the two of them dragged me all the way into my room and Rangiku shooed Colton away. Then she turned to me.

"I hear your friend Tristan is here. You call him Choco?" I nodded.

"Yeah, or Choconilla."

"Why?"

"His hair. It looks like chocolate and vanilla mixed together."

"Now that you mention it, his hair does look kinda like that… So, I'll help you out with Kenpachi on one condition."

"Who says I need help?"

"Well… Kenpachi is taking it easy around you since he cares for you and you were… ruined."

"Yeah, but he still wants me. And I wish he would take me… So I can forget…"

"Well, look no further, because it is Christmas!" She smiled at me. "My Christmas present is for you and Kenpachi… A little spice to the bedroom life." I smiled at her and finally decided to take her offer.

"What do you want for Christmas, Rangiku?"

"Introduce me to Choco before I help you… I haven't had a cute boy in years!"

"Oh dear god… You do realize he is underaged?"

"How old is he?"

"I'm pretty sure he's 15 or 16 now… But I haven't seen him for a few years, so don't quote me on that."

"Fine. Just introduce me!"

"Alright." She nodded and pulled out a make-up kit. "Uh… What are you doing?"

"Well… Just relax and when I'm done, get in that box." She pointed to a large red box that had a matching top with a green bow on the top.

"What the hell?"

**XXX**

Kenpachi sighed and looked everywhere for Amethyst. She was nowhere to be found. Colton had dragged her away over three hours ago and he was beginning to worry. Suddenly, Yachiru bounded up to him and pounced on his shoulder.

"Ken-chan has a present in his room! It's really, really big!"

"Present? From who?" Yachiru only smiled.

"I dunno. But it says… 'To Ken-chan. Please open alone.'" She giggled. "I think it's from Mommy!" Kenpachi frowned.

"Why would she give me a present?"

"Because she likes you… and it's Christmas! Weee!" The little girl bounded away before Kenpachi could ask her anything more. With a sigh, he walked into his room. Yachiru was right, the present was big… and the present was _alive_. He drew his Zanpakuto and lifted the lid. His eyes went wide at what he saw. Amethyst stood up slowly and gave him an innocent smile… which was a harsh contrast to the thing she wore.

A black leather bodice bushed up her breasts even more than normal and hugged her curves nicely, ending in a gentle dip down in between her legs. Garters connected to dark black stockings that ran from mid-thigh to her toes. She was definitely wearing make-up, because he knew her lips weren't that red.

"Let me guess… too much makeup?" Her voice snapped him out of his trance and he nodded slightly.

"You look just fine without it."

"It was Rangiku's idea."

"Oh, so was it her idea to put you in that box dressed like that in my room?"

"Kinda." She looked up at him innocently. His cock punched to life in his pants.

"Well… I take it you-" She leaned up and pressed her lips to his.

"Of course I'm ready for you." The words had hardly left her lips and he had her on his bed, kissing her lips, touching her everywhere. Her skin, her hair, her lips were all so soft and smooth that he just could not resist the urge to be close to her… Not that the idea had ever crossed his mind. "Just… be gentle with me at first."

"I won't hurt ya." He nuzzled into her soft, short hair. "If you want to stop, just tell me." She put her hands about his neck. Then he began to kiss and lick at the tops of her breasts poking out of the bodice. Slowly but surely, he removed the leather and cloth from her body and gazed down at her naked beauty. "So fucking hot…"

"Are you just going to stare at me?" He looked up at her hazel eyes, which were filled with desire and longing. His lips parted in a wide smirk.

"Not for long." Kenpachi ran his hands down over her body, feeling her curves. His hands paused of a bit over her breasts, fondling the large mounds, drawing moans out of her. He dipped his head down and licked one perky nipple. She arched and raked her nails over his back. As he continued to suck and nip at her breasts, his hands continued to traverse her body, one hand straying low, down between her legs. He pressed a finger to her entrance, then gently pushed it in. Sure, she wasn't a virgin, but she was still fucking tight! Even about one of his fingers, he could feel her walls clenching tightly. He began to pump in and out, and soon she was squirming beneath him. He withdrew his finger just as she was about to come, licking her slickness off of them as she opened her eyes. "Good, that bastard didn't do too much damage."

"Wha…?" She rolled her head back and didn't look up again until after he had removed his entire uniform. And when she saw him, her eyes widened and she blushed heavily.

"What's the matter? You wanna stop?" She smiled and shook her head.

"I was just surprised, that's all."

"How so?"

"You're… ah… much… bigger… than I thought." She blushed like mad. "But no. I don't want you to stop." He grabbed her legs and pulled them over his hips.

"Last chance." She smiled at him and kissed his lips.

"I'm fine… Please…" He didn't need any more of an okay. He slid his throbbing cock into her as gently as he could, not wanting to hurt her. She moaned and arched into him, her head rolling back and his cock going even deeper into her.

"You… you okay?" Amethyst nodded at his words. Fuck! She was so damn tight! Tighter than even any virgin girl he had ever taken.

"I'm fine…" She kissed his cheek. Kenpachi slowly pulled out of her, making her moan and scratch at his back in pleasure. He drove himself back into her warm, silky depths, harder than before, driving a louder moan from her. With that, he set a steady pace, wanting to hear her moans of pleasure louder and louder but yet not wanting to hurt her. She soon began to work her body against his, wrapping her legs tighter about his waist.

"Amzy?"

"Mmmm… More…" He smirked and thrust in faster and harder, her walls tightening about him even more and her screams of pleasure ringing like music in his ears. Oh how long he had waited for this… No thanks to that Nnoitra bastard. But Kenpachi would see to it that Nnoitra never ever touched his Amzy again.

"Mine… Mine. Not his… Mine." She smiled up at him and kissed him gently.

"Yours." She clutched his shoulders and gasped. "K-Kenpachi… I… AH!" Her walls collapsed about his thick member and he continued to thrust in and out, making her ride out her orgasm. Then he sat up, pulling her with him, held her up by her thighs and thrust in harder and faster than ever. His need was tight and throbbing… begging for release. And just when he thought her walls couldn't get any tighter about him, she climaxed again, this time her walls clutching him so tight that his need finally released deep into her womb, his seed spilling deep within her.

He lay down on his back, sliding out of her and laying her body on top of his. She put her arms about his neck and snuggled against him. Kenpachi chuckled.

"So, was that better than what Nnoitra-baka did to you?" She looked up at him.

"Who?" She gave a laugh and kissed his cheek. "Of course it was." He grunted and soon found himself falling asleep to the sound of her breathing.

**XXX**

**Authoress Note: Okay… So, there is another lemon in the next chappie. Ye hath been warned. Basically, Rangiku and my other underaged friend, Choco have sex… this will be kinda awkward to write, but hey, I did a lemon scene for Colton, so it is only fair. THIS IS THE LAST LEMON I DO FOR EITHER OF THEM! Gawd, I swear I'mma scar myself for life by trying to come up with lemons for the two boys I see as little brothers. And me, being the amazing big sis/mommy that I am, will be kind enough to do these things for them when they ask, but only ONCE!**


	15. Chapter 14 Dragon's Destructive Soul

**Oh My Bleach!**

**Chapter 14: Dragon's Destructive Soul**

**Theme Song: Just Got Wicked – Cold**

**A/N:**** So… AFTER LEMON CHAPPIE! How will I react to waking up naked next to Kenpachi? Well… How would any normal girl react to waking up next to a sexy hunk of man that just fucked them into oblivion? I'll let you decide. Oh! Oh! And I have an official group dedicated to 'Oh My Bleach!'. For all of you DA junkies out there, either look for #The-Official-OMB or look for me as an artist, my username is AkatsukiZSama, just like on here, to avoid confusion. I have a picture dedicated to this chapter that I just put up, but you must be 18 or older or DA won't let you see it cause I am nakey in the picture. Don't you just love fanservice?**

**XXX**

Kenpachi opened his eyes and smirked madly. Amzy looked so peaceful and sweet when she was asleep. And she looked damn sexy when she was asleep, naked, in his bed. She stirred slightly, but only snuggled closer to him with a content, happy smile. He put his arms about her protectively and buried his face into her short hair, which was getting to be rather long. Only after his hand groped her ass did she wake. And what a surprise she had planned for him…

"Good morning tall, dark, and handsome." She kissed him sweetly on his lips, wrapping her arms about his neck and allowing her bare breasts to brush against his chest enticingly. Kenpachi growled in approval and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss and sending her head spinning. They broke for air and she giggled lightly. "Been awake long?"

"You kidding? I've been waiting for you to wake up for round two." He nuzzled her protectively. "If you want to of course." She laughed lightly and kissed his cheek. Then she leaned back, allowing the sheets to slide off her body, dangerously close to her… heat…

"I think I'll be okay…"

**XXX**

Choco grinned like a mad man. He had officially decided that he LOVED being in Seireitei. Of course, that was because Rangiku had kidnapped him not long after Amethyst had introduced them and she had enticed the boy into a bedroom. Now here he was, huge boobs on either side of his face, Rangiku on top riding him like a bouncy toy. Not that he minded. He got off at least 5 times before she climaxed all over him. Then she collapsed beside him and sighed happily.

"I wonder what all of Amzy's other friends are like…"

"Well, her ex is an ass who ditched her for a skinny blonde, and most of her other friends are either other girls or they are older men who are gay. Go figure."

"What do you mean?"

"Amzy's always liked older guys. Her dad was kind of an ass to her, abandoning her for her step mom and the boy they adopted from another country. Both of her grandfathers were pansies who were castrated by their wives, and don't even get me started on the stories she told about her mom."

"What was she like?"

"I never met the woman, but Amzy hated her. From what I heard from Amzy, she was a chain smoker, did drugs while pregnant with all of her kids, loved alcohol more than you, and was kind of a prostitute who was her own pimp."

"Wow… Talk about a real piece of work. But I meant Amzy. What was she like back in your world?"

"Depends on who you ask and when they knew her. Some people think she is psychotic. Some think she's a suicidal, schizophrenic, blood-thirsty bitch. There are people that call her an anti-social nymphomaniac, which is untrue. But really…" He thought about the words to describe his friend. "Really, I just think she's lost, lonely, and afraid of being abandoned again."

"Well, Kenpachi will be there for her, so she won't ever be alone."

"Yeah. And I think she knows that." Choco smiled. "This is the first time in a long time I've seen her, but it's also really the first time I've ever really saw her be… well, herself. It's been a long time since I've seen that."

"We really shouldn't tell her about this though… I think she'd kill me if she knew I… slept with you."

"Nah, she only really gets that way with Colton. She'd only kill someone if they like, beat the shit out of me." With that, Choco nuzzled into the woman's large cleavage and fell asleep.

**XXX**

I lay beneath Kenpachi, breathless after the last bit of sex. Looking up at him I smiled gently.

"You look so smug up there." He grinned down at me and knelt down to my face.

"Of course I am." He kissed my lips. "I have you. In my bed. Naked and hot from sex."

"We're gonna have to get up soon you know."

"Yeah. But I want this to last." He pressed kissed to my face. "You and I are not gettin' out of bed unless Seireitei is goin' to hell." I wrapped my arms around his neck and laughed.

"Oh, but what of your division? What on earth will they do if I keep their captain from them?" I said with mock worry. He chuckled and nipped at my neck.

"Ah, they'll live without me for a bit longer." But it would not be so.

"Captain!" Ikkaku threw open the door to Kenpachi's room, only to slam it shut the minute he saw me. "What the hell? Warn me next time!"

"What the fuck do you want, Madarame? And are you saying that Amzy's unattractive?"

"I'll not answer that last one for fear that I will lose my life." He was smart. "But I have to tell you that you are needed in the world of the living… apparently the Espada are causing a ruckus there. And Amzy-chan stays." With that, the bald shinigami left.

"Damn it all…" Kenpachi stood up and began to dress as I simply lay there and watched him.

"I'll be here waiting for you, so don't think that I'd be running off on you." He turned and smirked to me as he tied his hakema pants to his body.

"I know you'll be here… but damn it, I don't wanna go." He sighed. "I'm leave Yachiru here with you, okay? I don't want her getting mixed up in this crap with those Espada."

"I'll take good care of her."

"I know." I stood up and walked over to him. Leaning up I placed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Just come back in one piece."

**XXX**

Nnoitra could feel that they were too late, he could sense it. He had lost Amethyst. His Amethyst. Not Kenpachi's, his. So why did he feel like it would be pointless to try and get her back?

Because he knew she had given herself to Kenpachi. He could feel it. It felt like someone had torn everything that he needed to live from him. There was no point for him anymore. The minute that thought popped into his mind, he shook it from his head. No, he a reason. Amethyst. He had to get her back. She was his. HIS damnit! And he'd die again before he'd let Kenpachi just have her.

"Nnoitra. If you see Amethyst, don't kill her."

"I won't Szayel. Now, shut the hell up."

"I just don't want you overdoing it if she appears… though I doubt it." The pink-haired Espada shook his head. "No, Seireitei will see her as too valuable for them to just loose." With that, they turned to see the Shinigami arrive by way of the Senkaimon Gate. Kenpachi was there. Nnoitra lost it when he saw the captain.

"BASTARD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY WOMAN!" Kenpachi snarled and brandished his sword.

"She ain't yours. Never was. So why don't I kill you and send you to hell where you belong?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER?" Nnoitra attacked Kenpachi over and over again, not even caring what happened to the others. All he wanted was to have his woman back. He wanted to kiss her, hold her, have his way with her. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, something he should have done a while ago.

Kenpachi's blade sliced through his Hierro countless times. His own Santa Teresa left gashes in the shinigami's skin, tearing his Haori and Hakema and staining them with red blood. Their battle went uninterrupted, raging on for countless hours.

At the end of it all, they stood across from eachother and glared. Neither of them had the energy to fight, though both had the will and the bloodlust. Nnoitra was the first to back down… for now.

"Che… I'll finish you later… I haven't the patience for this." He sonidoed away, ignoring the captain's raging insults and jeers.

**XXX**

**Time skip: The Espada and Shinigami have been fighting in the world of the living and Hueco Mundo for about two months. Amethyst has been in the Seireitei the entire time, training and hoping for Kenpachi to come back safe and sound… However she's about to get a very… big surprise.**

**XXX**

I sat up in bed. Today marked the 2nd full month that Kenpachi and most of the others had been gone. Sure, Yachiru was still here, and I had Colton and Choco here for extra company. But it just felt empty, I felt so alone. But today, I also had another feeling.

"Mommy…?" Yachiru came in, cute as anything, still sleepy, in her pj's, dragging a purple teddy bear behind her. "Mommy, are you okay? You look pale." I slowly nodded then shook my head.

"Gimme a minute…" I rushed to the bathroom and puked. This was the third morning in a row. And come to think of it… No… There was no way in hell… "Yachiru, is anyone from 4th division still here?"

"Hana-chan. Why, mommy?"

"I think I'm sick…" Her eyes widened and she began to panick.

"Mommy, Nurse-chan is supposed to be coming back today for stuffs to help the others, so she can look at you. What's wrong mommy?"

"I… I'm not sure… I just feel awful…" I got dressed and avoided food for about three hours until Unohana arrived. She took me into the exam room and smiled kindly.

"It is very dirty about 11th division. No wonder you got sick. You should—"

"Actually, it is rather clean there, what with most of the men there usually assigned to keeping the place swept and washed down. Unohana… I've been throwing up for three mornings."

"It's a common side effect of a cold or flu."

"I missed my last menstral." Her eyes widened and she looked at me sternly.

"Did you—"

"I slept with Kenpachi just before he left to fight the Espada." I looked at her and sighed. "I should have been worried, since women in my family get pregnant very easily." She shook her head.

"No. It must be something else."

"Then test me." She looked at me. "If I'm not pregnant right now, then the test will say so." She shook her head.

"No. You're too young."

"I'm 18."

"Frankly, I never believed you." I punched the wall near her head and snarled angrily.

"Again. I'm 18. Even if I wasn't, I could still have kids. I've seen 10-year-olds with children of their own. Besides, Kenpachi would never take me without my permission. He's not a monster, he's a freakin man, Unohana. So don't paint him with a black brush." I stormed out of 4th division and pulled Colton off to the side when I found him.

"What's up, mom?"

"I need a favor. I need you to… get me… a test…" He looked at me curiously, then I pointed to my belly.

"Oh! Oh shit!" He nodded in comprehension. "Okay, yeah I'll go and tell Orihime and she can help me get it… Oh shit!"

"Colt… Just hurry. I don't know how long I can keep Unohana away from me."

"Never fear, the cavalry is here." I turned to see Ikkaku and Yumichika walking from the direction of the Senkaimon gate. "Unohana contacted the other captain's about your little episode and Kenpachi sent us here to make sure the witch didn't do anything horrible to you." Ikkaku scrunched his nose up at me.

"What?"

"Uh… have you gotten fat?" I rushed to the nearest mirror and looked hard at my body. He was right… I was getting… fat…

"COLTON! Hurry up and get that damn test!" The boy ran off to the Senkaimon, which would spit him out at Urahara's shop.

"What do you need a test for, Amzy?"

"I have been training Ikkaku. I've been trying to hurl boulders twice your size as far as I can, I've been outrunning anyone I can get to race with me and I've been sparring twice as much as before you guys left."

"Bullshit." He looked at me in disbelief. "And Unohana wouldn't test you?"

"No, she said I was too young and that 11th division is filthy and all that crap."

"Well, no one is really around to clean it…"

"What the hell do you think Colton, Choco and I have been doing when I take time off from training?" I led them to the division headquarters, where Yumichika nearly fainted.

"My goodness, the place is spotless!" He looked at me. "Are you a clean freak or something?"

"Only when I have nothing better to do." Suddenly, Colton came flying back in… Literally.

"Nel, I said sorry!" He stuck his head out from under the rubble, sobbing. "I can't understand women."

"Did you bring the test?" He nodded, handing me the white stick. "I'll talk to her for you, okay?" He hugged me tightly.

"Thank you mommy…" I patted his head.

"You're welcome, now excuse me." I went into the bathroom and pee'd on the part that was exposed. 20 minutes later a big, red, plus sign appeared on the strip. "MOTHER FUCKER!"

"By the height your voice has reached I take it you're pregnant?" I walked out and nodded. Ikkaku smirked.

"So, the captain's gonna have a brat of his own running around here? Well, fuck my life." He shuddered. "Yachiru is a pain in the ass by herself… just think about how that kid will turn out!"

"With Amzy-chan as a mom, though, they will be so cute and so sweet and the most adorable thing ever!" Yachiru came bounding in, hugging my legs tightly.

"Mommy, Nurse-chan want's old man to take you away! I don't want you to go, mommy!" I smiled and picked up the girl.

"I'm not going anywhere." I pointed to my belly. "Because this little baby is gonna need it's big sister around." Her face lit up.

"Mommy, you're gonna have a baby!" I nodded. "We need to tell Ken-chan! Come on!" I stopped her.

"Yachiru, I can't go to the world of the living."

"But Ken-chan will be so happy to see you."

"I know. But it is too dangerous." As much as my heart ached to be near him I couldn't risk getting myself and my child caught by Espada. "We can have Ikkaku or Yumichika tell him."

"Or I could. I have nothing better to do." Choco walked up to us. "Sides… I need some real food. Like cheese burgers and fries." He looked at me. "So you're having a kid now? Great. Have fun with that."

"You have fun being an uncle."

"WHAT THE HELL! I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER!"

"The baby still needs an uncle." Yumichika smiled and hugged me.

"I'll be the uncle!"

"Oh dear god…" I laughed and smiled at the men.

"Fine, fine… Choco… Tell Kenpachi BEFORE you get food. After you tell him I don't give a flying fuck what you do." He gave me a cockeyed salute.

"Yes'm."

**XXX**

Kenpachi paced the battlefield. Numerous hollows and shinigami lay on the ground near and far, covering the earth in dark red-black blood. Nnoitra was nowhere to be found… again.

"Coward!" He screamed. "FIGHT ME!" Suddenly, he whirled, sensing someone behind him. It was a lower ranking shinigami in 6th division.

"S-sir… I-I have…b … been sent…. To… to tell you… There is a boy asking for you…"

"Who?"

"I… I think… he's… called Choco? He… He said he had an urgent message for you from… Amethyst…" Kenpachi lowered his blade. Amzy would only send Choco or Colton if it was something important. So he went to see the boy.

"How is she?" The black and white haired boy looked up and nodded.

"She's alright… She just wanted me to tell you what she found out and what got Unohana into such a tizzy."

"Well?"

"Apparently she's pregnant." That sent Kenpachi's head for a turn. Amzy-chan was pregnant… it had to be his child! He smiled and nodded.

"Thanks for telling me. You can go now." The boy left hurriedly, mumbling something about McDonalds or some nonsense. Kenpachi could not believe it… He was going to be a father. Oh shit!

"Kenpachi." He turned to see Komamura walking up to him. "Is something wrong? I thought you were out waiting for Nnoitra to fight you again."

"Amzy sent one of her friends here to tell me she's pregnant." The dog man looked astounded and worried.

"What will you do?"

"I'm getting the feeling she's kinda missin me… so I'll go see her after I clean up a bit." That wasn't the whole story, but Kenpachi wanted no one to mess with his next move. "And for Unohana's sake I hope the bitch stays away from Amzy." With that, he went off and took a shower, dressed in clean clothing and headed for the Senkaimon… but not before going to see Isshin. Ichigo's father turned to look at the captain.

"Kenpachi-san? What can I do for you?"

"I'm it a bit of a jam… and it's kind of a long story…"

**XXX**

I looked out the window for the umpteenth time in the last three days, looking out over the same greenery that had greeted me for the last three months. But to my surprise, there was a familiar person in a Captain's Haori walking across 11th division's lawn. With a great big smile I rushed out and glomped Kenpachi.

"It's about time!" He pulled me into an embrace and just held me. Then he pulled back and looked me over. "Well…"

"Are you gonna keep it?" Though I had already made up my mind, I wasn't so sure how he would react.

"Yes. I mean… We had unprotected sex and I wanted to and… yeah, I have no reason to get rid of our baby." He nodded and hugged me closer.

"So. I'ma have a brat running round Seireitei now, huh?"

"Fraid so."

"Fine." He scooped me up and grinned wildly. "Now can you have sex until it starts to show or do I have to wait until after the kid is out?" I giggled lightly and shrugged.

"I'm not really sure, but I wish I knew." Hanararo was walking by and overheard us.

"Um… She can… until her belly grows, but not too hard." Kenpachi regarded the boy with a grateful nod and carried me off to his bedroom.

"Just be careful."

"How much longer until you show?"

"What do you mean?" He looked at me and frowned.

"You look just as sexy as the last time I saw you." Then he shook his head and shrugged. "Ah well… Hopefully no one will—"

"NO YOU DON'T CAPTAIN SHE IS PREGNANT!" Yumichika came running up in a hysterical fit. "She cannot have sex until _after _the baby is born."

"But Hanataro said—"

"Well, this book Orihime got us from the world of the living says that pregnant women should avoid sex until after the birth." I winced. Then General Captain Yamamoto got involved.

"Ah, Amethyst. I was looking for you. Erm… Congradulations… I think." He smiled apologetically and shrugged. "If this is what you want, then congradulations."

"Thank you."

"However… Kenpachi, you are needed back in the world of the living. The Espada are far too much a handful with all of our captain's out there that one missing is sorely missed indeed. Let's go."

"But—"

"No Buts. I only hope that this battle ends soon…" Kenpachi placed me back on my feet and kissed my lips.

"I'll be back… I promise."

"All I ask is that you come back alive and in one piece."

**XXX**

**Authoress Note: OMG… FUCK! I'm… I'm pregnant! (Colton: Well that was fast…) Yeah, well, both my mom and me were conceived through condoms, okay? Women in my family tend to get preggers really fast. So yeah… Next Chapter: Colton apologizes to Nel and they go on a date, while Kenpachi fights off Nnoitra and is trying to pick out a present, of sorts, for yours truly. Hope you like, read, rate, review, repeat.**


	16. Chapter 15 Dragon's Fate

**Oh My Bleach!**

**Chapter 15: Dragon's Fate**

**Theme Song: Time of Dying – Three Days Grace**

**A/N:**** Okay… So, a character disappears, another character gets knocked up, and… Kenpachi gives me a present! Yayz! I wonder what it could be!**

**XXX**

Kenpachi snarled in rage. None of the Espada had appeared in the last week, save Grimmjow, the Sexta Espada. They had fought once or twice, each time Grimmjow had gotten away just in time. Now the blue-haired hollow made it a point to leave the spiky haired captain alone. Just as Kenpachi was about to search out their hiding place, one of Komamura's men appeared.

"C-captain Zaraki!"

"What?" He turned to the man. "Iba?" The lieutenant nodded respectfully.

"We've received word that the Espada have retreated to Hueco Mundo. We're all packing up and heading home too." Kenpachi's heart lept. Sure, he wouldn't get to fight the Espada again today… but he'd get to see Amethyst! Then his mind wandered to another… pressing matter…

"Alright. I just gotta see Isshin for a sec and then I'll be right behind you."

"Yes sir." With that, Iba left. Kenpachi walked back towards the town and found Ichigo.

"Hey."

"I'm not fighting you."

"Where's your dad? He said he'd help me get something for Amzy." Ichigo looked up at Kenpachi.

"He's at the clinic." Just then, Isshin arrived and super kicked his son into a wall.

"HAHAHA! Or so you thought! If you let your guard down that much then you're in poorer shape than I thought! I have what you wanted for Amzy right here." He held out a small paper sack. "But before I give it to you, I want you to think… Are you sure that this is what she'd want? And is this really what YOU want?" Kenpachi nodded. Isshin sighed and handed him the bag.

"I wouldn't do something I didn't want to if I didn't have to." With that, Kenpachi turned and walked to the Senkaimon back to Seireitei.

**XXX**

Colton looked everywhere for Nel. He even looked in the fucking fridge. She was nowhere to be found. And he still had to go on a date and get laid! FUCK! He sat down on a bench and began to sob. Then Orihime turned the corner.

"Hey! Colton, what's wrong?"

"Nel's gone…" Before he could even finish the girl dragged him into his room and locked the door.

**XXX**

I sat next to a stream and rubbed my swelling belly. The bump was just visible, and I was already getting strange food cravings. I mean, I normally eat weird things anyway… but even I wouldn't normally eat sushi dipped in whipped cream and chocolate covered in hot sauce. Yumichika rushed up and began to drag me back to the barracks.

"What the hell?"

"Someone is here to see you." He pulled me into the company barracks where Kenpachi stood standing, smirking.

"Hey, sexy." I ran up to him smiling and hugged him tightly. "Lookit you. You really are pregnant."

"Of course I am. Did you get them all?"

"Nah. They went home… But I did get you something." He smirked.

"Oh, you really shouldn't have." I kissed his cheek. "What is it?" He laughed and scooped me up.

"Now before I give it to you I have a question I have to ask you." He carried me out of the company barracks and ran all the way to the waterfall he took me to on the day Colton had gone and gotten drunk and streaked through Seireitei. He sat me upon the rock we had sat upon.

"Why here?"

"I figured this would be a good spot. You know this place kinda reminds me of you."

"How so?"

"It's beautiful. It's natural. And it is calm and a nice place until fucked with the wrong way." He pressed his lips to mine. "And now I just have one thing I want to know."

"What is that?"

"Close your eyes first." Smiling I did as he bid me. I heard a rustling of a paper sack and then the tiny creak of a small hinge. "Open them." There, before me, in his hands, was the most amazing amethyst ring I had ever seen in my life. He smirked up at me.

"It's beautiful."

"I thought it would suit you… It kinda reminded me of you." Kenpachi looked me in the eye. "Will you marry me?"

**XXX**

Colton looked high and low. He even looked in the fucking fridge for the woman. But Amzy was nowhere to be found. He walked outside and began to follow one of the streams that ran though Seireitei. He began to near the woods and was about to turn back when he heard Amzy squeal in delight. Hiding behind a tree and peering over the edge, he saw her on a rock and Kenpachi on one knee, hodling a ring with a purple rock in it. His eyes widened. Was the man… really…

"Yes! Yes I will marry you!" Amzy stood and threw her arms about Kenpachi's neck as the man scooped her up and slid the ring onto her finger. Oh boy… this was gonna be one hell of a week.

**XXX**

**Time Skip: Kenpachi and Amzy have been engaged for a month, and Orihime hasn't been seen for a while… But she is about to give Colton a shock**

**XXX**

Colton walked into the cafeteria and did a double take. Orihime was there, and she was FAT. Almost as fat as… Oh hell no.

"Hey, Orihime!"

"Oh… H-hi colton…"

"What's wrong?"

"I have to get an abortion. Unohana-san says that you're too young to be a father."

"You mean… I got you knocked up?" She nodded. "well, screw Unohana. She said that Amzy was too young to get preggers and lookit her now! And she's engaged to the father. So I'ma be a good dad too." Orihime smiled and hugged Colton tightly.

"Thank you! I always wanted to be a mom!"

**XXX**

I looked at Unohana sidelong and sighed.

"Isn't there anyone else who can do this?"

"Why?"

"I don't like you."

"Why is that Amzy?"

"Because you're a fucking bitch. You don't have a grain of common sense in you, ya fucking moronic, degrading wannabie House. You make a jack ass look like a fucking million dollar Arabian." She scrunched her face up at me and was about to reply when Kenpachi came in, followed by Isshin.

"Amzy, I got someone else to look at ya."

"Hi. I'm Isshin Kurosaki. But from what Kisuke and Kenpachi have told me, you probably already know." I smiled up at him. "I'll be doing your ultrasound today, and I'll also be your prenatal physician through the pregnancy. Is that alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine with that. You're Ichigo's dad, so I know you won't do anything horrid to me." Unohana was pushed out of the room and Isshin set about to doing the ultra sound. The baby showed up on the screen… but…

"Hey, it has two heads." Isshin smirked at Kenpachi.

"No, you lucky bastard. She's carrying twins." Kenpachi's eyes widened.

"Did… did you say… twins?" I laughed at his face.

"The more the merrier, right?" He smiled down at me, nudging my arm playfully.

"Well, ain't you little miss positive." It was just like that first day I was here, in the park, when I told him about my life before this. "Always have been."

"Of course." Soon, we were out of the doctors… and saw Colton leading a very pregnant Orihime into 4th division.

"Hey mom, hows it going?"

"This had better not be what I think it is…"

"How do you feel about being called grandma?"

"Colton… I am just now having my own kids I am too young to be called grandma!"

"Wait… did you say kids? As in plural?"

"I am having twins." Colton looked at me and blanched. Then he looked at Orihime. "Look, ones enough for me, okay?" Orihime just laughed and dragged Colton into 4th divison with her.

**XXX**

Nnoitra sat in the meeting hall as Aizen looked over the bunch of ragged, bloody Espada.

"Good news everyone."

"The half-human, half-hollow bitch died and we can stop this?" Grimmjow barely dodged Santa Teresa. "Oh, come on! We're never gonna get her in Seireitei like she is! Besides, they're too afraid of losing her that they'll never let her out of their sight."

"But Grimmjow, she's a threat. And besides… Gin has finally discovered a way that we can go get her… But it will take time." With that, Aizen nodded for Gin to take it from there. Nnoitra was all ears.

"It will take us about 7 months, but we will go into the soul society and hide in the Rukongai. There we will build a rocket launcher similar to the one used by Kukaku Shiba to get the Ryoka Ichigo and his friends into the Seireitei. We can't just use hers because Kukaku has friends in very high places and that would set them on high alert instantly. Once we get inside, the only company we have to worry about is Kenpachi's squad, Division 11. They are the most rutheless and bloodthirsty of all the squads and all of them will protect Amethyst with tooth and nail."

"Why would they bother with her?" Nnoitra got to his feet. "She's mine! NO ONE ELSES!"

"Nnoitra, be calm. We are trying to get her back because we know you can… contain her and keep her away from Kenpachi. The further she is from him the better." Aizen stood and motioned for the Espada to follow. "Let's go… To the Rukongai."

**XXX**

**Time skip: 7 months down the road, the Espada are in Rukongai and have almost finished their cannon… and loe and behold… a miracle happens…**

**XXX**

I looked out at the training grounds and sighed. Being pregnant meant that I had to sit out of the routine I had just worked so hard to build… A sharp pain in my belly alerted me to the fact that it _was_ in fact real and I _was_ pregnant with _Kenpachi's_ child. Said man looked over at me and rushed up.

"Amzy, you okay?"

"Yeah, they're just kicking a lot." He smiled and sat next to me, laying his hand gently over my now very large belly. He was fortunate enough to feel the kick right at that same spot.

"Damn… I'll be. They really want to get out huh?" Then I felt it.

"Maybe a little too much…" I groaned in pain.

"Amzy…?"

"Kenpachi… My water broke."

**XXX**

**A/N: OMFG. I am so sorry it took me so long… What the hell? My babies are coming and the Espada are right outside the Seireitei? This cannot end well…**


	17. Chapter 16 Twist of Fate!

**Oh My Bleach!**

**Chapter 16: Twist of Fate! The Dragon's Stone revealed!**

**Theme Song: So What – Pink**

**Authoress Note:**** Okay… Here it is. Big Shoutout to SOULREAPERESPADA-AJ XD. Thank you for your support and I look forward to the new story with the OMB people! Shoutout to Colton,btw, you suck balls too. Shoutouts to everyone else too!**

**XXX**

Kenpachi looked at Amethyst and blanched.

"What…?"

"Argh! My water broke!" He scooped her up and ran for 4th division. He made it there… but Isshin was nowhere to be found. Unohana walked up as if nothing were wrong.

"What seems to be—"

"Unohana, listen and listen good." Amethyst snarled, grabbing the older woman's soulder, painfully digging her claws into flesh. "I am having twin babies whether you believe me or not!" Her face contorted in pain and she released Unohana. The healing Shinigami laid her hand upon the girl's belly and her eyes widened.

"Kenpachi… please bring her this way." Unohana led them to a room set up specifically as a maternity ward… and Orihime was in the next room in labor as well. Her screams were imminent as she pushed her child into the world.

"Ken… Kenpachi please stay with me…"

"I'll be right here." He laid her onto the hospital bed and held her hand as she was prepped for the birth. "I'm never leaving you."

**XXX**

Nnoitra could feel a sudden change as he watched Shinigami through the clear barrier that walled the Seireitei. Some of them were rushing about, others were simply going about their routines. But none the less, something was happening. And Amethyst was at the center of it.

"Nnoitra." He turned to look at Szayel. "It's time. We're going in now." The two Espada walked over to the launcher to group with the others, then got into the large tube. Nnoitra would have his woman back soon

**XXX**

Kenpachi looked down at Amethyst. The girl was exhausted. But she had not screamed once during the ordeal… and she had given him two strong, healthy children. A lively, healthy boy and a beautiful little girl. Her hazel eyes opened and she looked up at him.

"You doin' alright?" She nodded.

"I… I didn't think it would happen so fast." Unohana stepped up and smiled.

"Indeed. But because you aren't human, the procedure went better." The woman handed her the boy. Amethyst cradled him gently, tenderly in her arms. He wimpered and began to cry.

"Shhhh. Shhhh… Mommy's here. I'm here." She held him close to her and nuzzled him lovingly.

"What are we going to name him?"

"His name should be Daikei!" Yachiru rushed into the room. "Daikei is a cute name!" They all smiled at the pink-haired girl. Daikei was put into a cradle next to his sister and the girl as handed to Amethyst. While she held her, the baby's eyes opened and they were the most beautiful emerald color anyone had ever seen.

"Amzy? What do you want to name her?"

"Asuka." Amethyst smiled up at him. "Looks like we have our hands full now."

"The more the merrier." He bent down and kissed her lips. Then alarms started going off. A hell butterfly flew into the room and spat out warnings and commands in Captain Yamamoto's voice. Then came the words that really made Kenpachi worry.

"ALL SHINIGAMI TO YOUR POSTS! THE ESPADA HAVE INVADED THE SEIREITEI!"

**XXX**

Colton looked down at his son, Leon, and smiled. Even though alarms were going off and people were rushing everywhere, he could care less. But then a voice cut through the chaos, one that Colton never wanted to hear again.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!" Nnoitra. Colton ran out into the hall and closed the door to Orihime's room. What he was about to do was probably going to make him a eunuch and get him killed, but he didn't care. Amzy had just had her kids and wasn't strong enough to fight Nnoitra now. So the boy made a mad dash for the Espada, who's back was to him. Then he leapt up into the air…

"EAT THIS MOTHER FUCKER!" He hit his crotch against the back of the man's head and then turned to run, but found Santa Teresa stabbing him in the groin. Before he could make a sound, it ran him through the middle, spilling his innards onto the ground and killing him.

**XXX**

Nnoitra glared down at the boy. How dare he teebag him! Little bastard deserved to die. He tore open the door that he had come through, almost certain that Amethyst was in there… It was the Inoe girl, holding a newborn baby.

"Ahhh! L-Leave me alone! Please!" She turned to see him and clutched the sleeping child to her.

"Che. Where is Amethyst?"

"I… I don't know. I swear!"

"Che, worthless bitch!" He stormed out of the room, going to the next one, where he was met with nothing, just an empty room with two cribs and bloody sheets on the bed. He could smell it in the blood. Amethyst had been here, and she had been hurt. Fuck! He leapt out the window and tore after the trail her reiatsu left.

**XXX**

I held my son and ran. Unohana hadmy daughter, Kenpachi was behind us. I had to get back to eleventh division. But just before we were about to enter the walls, Szayel appeared before us. He took one look at the twins and then looked to me.

"Yours?"

"Szayel if you touch them I swear I'll tear you to pieces." I snarled.

"I've no doubt you will, but…" He looked at them and then to me and sighed. "Why is it that I can't ever seem to bring myself to do anything to stop you?" The Espada shook his head. "If you give the child you have to Kenpachi and then come with me I won't tell anyone."

"No way in hell." Kenpachi stepped before her. "You'll have to get through me before I'll let you have her or her kids."

"Well, of course. You are the father after all. I must have been daft to think that this could happen so easily." Szayel said in a mocking tone. "Fine. But I warn you… I must kill them. They are a threat to my kind, to me." Kenpachi attacked the man as Unohana and I ran into Eleventh division. Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Yachiru were still there.

"Amzy what's going on?" Ikkaku looked at us, then my children. "He… He has twins? Twins? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No time Ikkaku! They're gonna kill us." I handed my son to Unohana and turned to go back out.

"Where are you going?" Yumichika stopped me. "YOU JUST POPPED OUT TWINS ON YOUR FIRST SHOT! YOU CAN'T BE FIGHTING!"

"Got any better ideas?" I looked at him as he shut up. "Didn't think so." I began to walk out to help.

_**Master…**_

_Cloudian?_ I paused. She hadn't spoken to me in a while. _ What have you been up to?_

_**Waiting for you to have your kids.**_ I could feel her smile in my mind. I stood there and closed my eyes, turning in on myself to go to the place where I could talk to her.

"What is it?"

"**I have something that I can tell you now… And something I can give you too.**" She handed me a shard of glowing… me. It was a glowing shard of amethyst. "**This is your Dragon Stone. All Dragothanes have one. They usually manifest around puberty, but since you were already matured when I awoke it manifested when you gave birth to Daikei and Asuka… They are like us, Amethyst.**"

"I know that they are." I regarded the shard in my hand. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"**That is used to channel your powers to new heights… but it is tricky. In your current state you probably shouldn't use it fully yet.**" My eyes snapped open at a sound on the door.

"No time… I have to use it." Looking down, I saw that the shard was no longer in my hand, but embedded longwise into my chest, running from just above my breasts to just under my collarbone.

"Amzy…"

"I'm alright. Unohana… Could you please make sure that my children stay safe? I need to go help them out." The woman nodded to me. I ran out into the courtyard just in time to see Nnoitra arrive to smash Kenpachi into the ground, the look to me.

"… Amethyst…" He stepped up to me and scooped me up, but I was ready.

"Shatter and destroy, Charybdis!" The amethyst in my chest shot out thousands of tiny shards into his face and chest. Though they were small, the pieces made long, deep cuts that soon were oozing with his black blood. I expected him to try to kill me, but he only growled and picked me up again.

"Stop being difficult."

"Cloudian, to m-" He slammed me onto the ground, the back of my head hitting the stone walkway and my world going black.

**XXX**

Nnoitra blanched as she fell limp in his arms. He had hit her too hard and now she was dead. Behind him, Kenpachi looked up and roared.

"YOU BASTARD!" Seconds later Kenpachi's Zanpakuto sliced through his hierro, making him drop the girl and turn in fury.

"I'll kill you for that!" But before he could reach Santa Teresa, Kenpachi cut his arm off.

"No… No, I'll kill you for hurting my woman!"

"She's mine!" He went to reach for his weapon with his other arm but that too was sliced off. Then Kenpachi's reiatsu spiked and yet again the man succeeded in cutting the Espada in half and killing him.

**XXX**

Kenpachi rushed to Amethyst's side. She wasn't bleeding and there were no broken bones that he could feel.

"My, my… What a pity." He turned to see Szayel walk up to Nnoitra's corpse and pour a liquid onto it. The wounds healed and he came back to life… again!

"I'll kill him as many times as it takes!" But Nnoitra Sonidoed away from him and Szayel soon had the Captain embroiled in yet another fight.

**XXX**

I opened my eyes and shot up. Nnoitra had taken me into the woods and set me down, and was sitting on a nearby boulder. He looked down at me.

"You're awake. Good." He leapt down and began to walk to me.

"No… No…" I made to run. He sonidoed to me, but instead of attacking me he pulled me into an embrace.

"I… I love you… Don't leave me anymore…"

"Wha…?"

"Damnit… I love you!" He kissed my lips. I had remembered him as being forceful and short tempered… but this… I pushed him away, breaking the kiss, tears falling from my face.

"No! Let me go!"

"Why? Why should I relinquish you to him? HUH!"

"Because I can never love you!" He looked at me as if I had slapped him. "I can never love you because of what you have done to me!"

"I didn't…"

"You ruined me, Nnoitra… I can never love you." Tears fell down my face. He looked about the forest for the words to say, but then his eye rested upon the ring on my finger. He grabbed my wrist.

"What is this?"

"A present. From Kenpachi." He made to take it off. "NO!"

"You are mine! MINE!" He shook me violently and then pulled me close. "I… I want you to… forgive me…" His face buried into my hair. "I want you to love me back. That is what I want… So why won't you?"

"You know why…"

"Then why do you love Kenpachi?" He looked at me.

"Because… He's been there for me and he's never hurt me… He'd never, ever do to me the things that you have done." I pushed him away. "Things that I find unforgivable." His eye narrowed.

"You intend to fight me, don't you?"

"If you will not leave otherwise, then yes."

"Why?"

"Because you're a monster that needs to die." I began to gather my energy. "Cloudian… to me!" A storm began to pick up, thunder and lightning rolling through black clouds that spewed rain and hail. My skin became black scales and horns shot out of my head. My tail appeared and whipped about angrily and my wings shot a blast of air at Nnoitra to knock him back.

"I don't want to fight you." He lowered his weapon.

"Well, sorry… I have a family to protect."

"You… you have… a child… with Kenpachi…?" I nodded. "Fuck…" He shook his head in fury, looking to me, then to the ground.

"Either leave or I will kill you."

"I can't fight you…" He turned and began to walk away. "If… If it will make you happy… I'll go." He sonidoed away. I rushed back to Eleventh where I found Szayel heading for the entrance, Kenpachi lying on the ground on his back.

"STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" The Espada turned just in time to see me rush him.

"Amethyst… what…" He looked about. "Where is Nnoitra?"

"He chickened out. I'll have to kill you if you even think of entering there." I snarled. "Touch my babies and you will regret it." Suddenly, another Espada, Stark, appeared and tapped Szayel's shoulder.

"We're leaving. There are too many of them and we're getting hammered." He looked at me. "And her powers have taken out Aaroniero and Zommari." They both Sonidoed away from the place, but I had other plans. I would make sure that they stayed away for good.

My wings spread and I took to the skies, finding them all together, in the Rukongai.

"Gather and crush… Charybdis." A ball of purple light gathered in my hands, transferring through my arms from the shard in my chest. I put it all into one big ball and cocked it back. "Twist and convulse, send them beneath the storm!" I threw the ball. It stretched out from my hand and became a long, twirling tornado, grabbing the Espada up and throwing them about inside it. I noticed Ukitake standing by the Senkaimon gate.

"Amethyst! Though here!" I tossed the bucking, wreathing purple mass towards the gate, sending the remaining Espada tumbling out of the Soul society. Ukitake closed the Senkaimon gate. "Thank goodness… You seem to be getting a better handling of your powers."

"Yeah, well, most of them were still pretty drained from fighting the others, so I didn't have too much trouble."

"Amethyst!" I looked down to see Kenpachi standing below me, looking at me. "Are you alright?" With a smile I flew down to him, returning to human form as I slid into his arms.

"Of course I am… Were you worried?" His answer came in the form of a fiercely protective hug instead of words.

"I thought I was gonna lose you again." I wrapped my arms about his neck. "Now, you gotta stay with me, got it?" I nodded automatically, then suddenly caught my breath.

"Oh shit."

"What?"

"My babies!" I rushed to Eleventh division to find Ikkaku and Yumichika both looking after them very carefully.

"There you are!" Yumichika hugged me tightly. "Why didn't you listen to me you could have been killed!"

"Sorry, Yumi, but I had to." I freed myself from the man and went to the two little bundles I had brought into this world. "I had to make sure that they would be alright." Daikei's face scrunched up and he opened his eyes wearily, wimpering his hunger. He hadn't been fed since before this whole mess had started. Neither had Asuka.

"I brought some things that might be useful for caring for them." Unohana entered with a box of things, mostly bottles and diapers. "Issin did teach you on how to use them, right?"

"Yeah, and I also had some experience from back in my other world in caring for my sisters…" They all looked at me. "I asked Cloudian a while ago… I was the only one that was a Dragothane in that world."

"Well, you're not the only one here." Kenpachi picked up Asuka carefully, cradling her securely in one arm while hefting the box. "Now… let's get these two settled in, fed, and put to bed."

**XXX**

Nnoitra slapped himself mentally. Whatever had possessed him to do and say what he did to Amethyst? Damnit… he should have killed her! But he didn't… and he had the feeling that it had something to do with Szayel. The pink haired Espada lay at his feet, unconscious. The others were nowhere to be found… Hell, Nnoitra didn't even know where they were! Szayel stirred and rose.

"Tell me the truth damnit, did you fuck with something you shouldn't have or not?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I told her I loved her, but she said she hates me and I didn't have the urge to kill her, instead I fucking ran off like a sobbing puppy, now tell me." Nnoitra placed Santa Teresa at Szayel's throat. "What did you do to me?"

"I merely made it so that you wouldn't kill her, that's all… though now I am regretting that I brought you back anyways." No more words were needed before Nnoitra sliced the man's head off. He made to leave, but suddenly felt ill. "Did you forget my special ability to regenerate through my enemies? That includes other Espada."

"B-bastard…" He began to puke out Reiatsu, watching Szayel regenerate his body out of it just before he died… Damnit… why did he have to die in such a humiliating way?

**XXX**

**A/N: Woo! Oh year, I have kids! SHIT! Oh well… Nnoitra is dead and so is Colton… or is he? We don't know and his brat had better not call me granny! So hope you enjoyed this chapter and plz review but do not flame and do not pick apart any detail. As you can see, unlike AWH, everything happens for some reason, not just automatically. So enjoy and have a nice fucking day!**


	18. Chapter 17 The truth about Charybdis!

**Oh My Bleach!**

**Chapter 17 – The Truth About Charybdis?**

**Theme Song: Going Under – Evanesence**

**A/N:**** OMG… I am a mom and Colton is dead! But… what's going to happen next? And who, or what, is Charybdis? … Let's find out!**

**XXX**

I waited, worried, as Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kenpachi, and a few other Shinigami searched for Colton. He hadn't been seen since Orihime and I had gone in to 4th division to have our babies. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, Unohana motioned for me to come to her.

"There was some blood found outside Orihime's room in the hospital."

"How much?"

"A lot. It was Coltons." My eyes widened. "But we couldn't find his body."

"He's nowhere in Seireitei." Ikkaku walked up with one of the groups searching for the boy. "We searched the entire place."

"Who'd wanna lug around a bloody mess like that?" Kenpachi put his arms about me as he walked up behind me. "I mean, no one in their right mind would carry around a corpse unless they were gonna use it for something."

"I don't think that this was the case." Unohana shook her head. "It looks to me as if his body simply disintegrated from the blood loss and simply by dying here. They boy was human after all."

"But we don't know…"

"Captain Unohana!" Isane rushed up to us. "I got the dna from that dust like you asked. It appears as if the dust is his remains."

"It stands to reason." Unohana turned back into her division. "I must see to the injured. Amethyst, please come in later and bring Daikei and Asuka, I will need to do a check up on them and give them vaccinations." I nodded, then followed Kenpachi back to the division, and just in time.

"Sounds like someone's hungry." Kenpachi smiled gently as Daikei began to wimper from his crib in the room next to ours, his sister soon following suit. I simply sighed and grabbed a bottle to appease my hungry children.

**XXX**

Szayel bowed low before Aizen.

"Sir… we were unsuccessful in taking back the Dragothane woman… it is also very apparent that she has born children to Kenpachi." He rose to full height. "Many of our number are dead… Including Nnoitra."

"I know all of this. And I know you killed Nnoitra, Szayel. But that will not make you Quinta."

"That was never my intention sir." He shivered as Aizen smiled, pulling the Hogyoku out of his pocket.

"I think it's time I created another Arrancar to fill the ranks, then." The remaining Espada all followed Aizen as he rose and went to the chamber where the Arrancar were created. He placed the Hogyoku into the machine and fed his power into it, pulling a being into the chamber by mere force of will. The glass shattered, revealing another person.

"My, my… How will they react to this?" Aizen smirked at the being before him. "What is your name?"

"My… My name… is…"

**XXX**

Kenpachi watched as Amethyst fed first Daikei, then Asuka, and for once in his life, felt a peaceful happiness well up in him. He never wanted this to end. He had everything he could ever want: A lovely wife, healthy children, good opponents, a good job, great friends… and Nnoitra couldn't touch her anymore. She looked out of the room and smiled at him.

"You know, I always told my dad I'd never have kids unless I was ready." A laugh followed. "But then how do you know when you're really ready?" He put his arms about her.

"I guess we'll find out, won't we?" Amethyst leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah."

"Captain." They turned about as Ikkaku walked up. "Captain Unohana wanted me to tell you that there is a Captain's meeting getting ready to start…" Kenpachi snarled irritably before Amethyst placed another placating kiss on his lips.

"We'll be right here." He smiled at her.

"I know."

**XXX**

I watched as Kenpachi and Yachiru left for the Captain's meeting and sighed. Everything was going to go to a sort of normal way of life now.

"Amzy-chan!" I whirled as Yumichika seemed to appear behind me. "We should have a baby shower! You still haven't had one!"

"Uh… is there some unwritten law that says I have to have one?"

"Nah, Yumichika just wants an excuse to buy your kids shit." Ikkaku said with a laugh. "Besides, who the hell would show up for a baby shower for Kenpachi's girl?"

"A lot of people!" Rangiku rushed in and hugged me. "Sorry I have to run, but here's a present for each of the little ones!" She handed me a blue bag and a pink bag. "Gotta go!" With that, the woman was gone. I peered into the bag and snickered lightly.

"Oh, how cute."

"What's inside?" Out of the blue bag I pulled a blue and yellow onesie and a matching bear. The pink bag held a pink and brown onesie with a matching bear as well. Yumichika couldn't resist. "Awwwww! That is so cute and your babies will look sooooo beautiful in those!"

"They will look ridiculous." Ikkaku starred at me. "You're not gonna make the poor things wear 'em, are ya?"

"Well, I agree on the boy's onesie, I mean, blue and yellow? But the girl's onesie is _really_ cute and she would look absolutely adorable in it. But it would be rude not to have them wear them at least once." I shrugged.

"Well, I seriously hope Kenpachi won't let ya." Ikkaku frowned. "It'd be an embarrassment to you and him to have your kid wearing that."

**XXX**

Szayel starred hard at the boy, then blanched. No. It couldn't be.

"Szayel, is something wrong?"

"Oh, no, no, Zoren. Nothing is wrong." Sure, he had a different name… but he was still…

"Then stop starring like there is." He looked up to the ceiling. "Or are you so stupid that you can't stop starring off into space?" That struck a nerve with the scientist.

"Learn your place, boy." He struck the black haired boy hard in the face. Zoren merelye turned upon him and tore into him with a ferocity he'd never seen in one so young. Luckily for him Ulquiorra appeared in time to stop the boy… only to drag them both to Aizen to be disciplined.

**XXX**

Zoren looked at Szayel and snickered. Oh how the man was going to get it and he was going to love every minute of it!

**XXX**

Kenpachi sighed as he walked into his division, only to get plowed into by a smaller, slender body and kissed gently on the mouth. He smirked.

"Miss me much?"

"Yumichika has been driving me up the wall, Ikkaku too." Amethyst looked up at him with huge shining eyes. As if she didn't know that he would do anything for her. Ikkaku and Yumichika rushed up only to stop short when they saw him.

"Both of you, leave Amzy alone. She's had one hell of a day, alright."

"But Captain she needs a-"

"What she needs is rest. She just had twins on her first pop, she helped fight off the Espada, and her best friend just got killed today. I think we've had enough for a while." With that, Kenpachi scooped her up into his arms and walked off to their rooms. Once inside, he buried his face into her hair.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." He pulled back to look at her. "I was just thinkin'…"

"What?"

"We haven't-"

"Planned the wedding at all?" She snuggled up to him. "I really don't care when or where."

"Me either. That's the problem." He chuckled. "Ah well. Get some sleep Amzy."

"Good night, Kenpachi."

"Good night sweetheart."

**XXX**

**A/N: OMG… Who the hell is Zoren and what the fuck is he doing in my story? And whatever will happen to poor Szayel-kun? Find out next time!**


	19. Chapter 18 Till Death Do Us Part

**Oh My Bleach!**

**Chapter 18: Till Death Do Us Part.**

**Theme Song: Clowns (Can you see me now?) – t.A.T.u**

**Authoress Note:**** Okay, so… three month time skip is in order. I will reveal a few things in this chapter, so please read and review. I hope you all enjoy this now, because I may be getting a job soon so I can start thinking about getting my own pad and I just got my permit so yeah, thinking about a license soon. So I may not have a lot of time to finish this thing.**

**XXX**

Szayel was furious, absolutely furious! For three months he'd been removed from the Espada for being a disgrace to the group and guess who took his pace as the Octiva? None other than Zoren Nikkin! The very same brat who got him into trouble in the first place. He spat in disgust upon the ground at Ulquiorria's feet as the man told him he was to never touch any of his equipment ever again, lest he kill or maim an Espada in his anger.

"Aizen can't keep me from my files. He can't keep me from my research!" The Quatro merely starred at him and shook his head.

"He can do whatever he wants. He is the lord of Las Noches." With that Ulquiorria turned, not even bothering to look over his shoulder, and said. "You must accept it. You must obey."

"Go to hell." He hissed as the Espada walked away. He could not get to his machines now… not without help. Luckily he had the one thing that could get him that help. Now all he had to do was erase the man's memory…

**XXX**

I looked down at the two sleeping children in their cribs and sighed. So much had happened in three months… and so much was going to happen. Yachiru had found out that Kenpachi and I hadn't even begun to plan our wedding and had so loudly enlisted the help of EVERYONE in Seireitei. And now that everyone knew, everyone was coming. Not exactly what I had planned for my wedding.

"Amzy-chan!" I whirled to see Yumichika standing there beaming with Ikkaku, Rangiku, Yachiru, Hanatarou, Renji, Nanao, Rukia, and Orihime. Ikkaku and Renji seemed to be the only two who were uncomfortable in the group, thus leading me to suspect one thing.

"Let me guess… you want to help me pick out a dress." Renji looked at me sidelong.

"Are you psychic too?"

"No, but I might as well be." I looked at them all very seriously. "Okay, if you wanna help, I have rules. You can all recommend whatever dresses you like, but I have the final say. I'm the one wearing the thing after all."

"Fair enough, but why do I have to come?" Ikkaku sighed.

"If you don't want to then don't."

"I would but Yumi is making me."

"It'll be fun! I get to take Amzy-chan shopping for once!"

"Don't you ever get the feeling that maybe she doesn't want to shop?" Yumichika looked at his friend as if he'd slapped him. "Forget I even asked."

"Okay, let's go."

******XXX**

Kenpachi looked down at Byakuya and sighed deeply.

"Come again, Kuchiki?"

"I said, you are not allowed to marry the dragothane woman."

"Are you going to stop me?" He watched as the man turned about to see Captain Yamamoto standing there.

"Do something. It will only hurt the girl to have her marry this baboon." Yamamoto only shook his head and chuckled bitterly.

"No, Byakuya. I don't think that Kenpachi will hurt Amethyst… She wanted this, you know." Yamamoto smiled. "And she is the mother of his children."

"She should have never have had them in the first place." Kenpachi snarled and grabbed Byakuya by the front of his shirt.

"I gave her the option of not having them if she didn't want and she choose to have them. And I'm damn proud of her that she did, her and those kids and Yachiru mean everything to me. Like your sister to you."

"You don't seem to grasp what I'm saying."

"Then enlighten me."

"It could be that they aren't yours and she's a lying whore." That did it. Kenpachi roared in anger and punched Byakuya in the face.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Yamamoto came between them and pried Kenpachi's hand from Byakuya's clothes. "Byakuya you are out of place. I will not stand for this." He sent the seemingly emotionless captain away and turned to Kenpachi "I will not punish you for this, since you were defending your fiancée… however… Byakuya may be right about the children having another father. Nnoitra…"

"They aren't his."

"Just to be absolutely sure… we will have to conduct a paternity test." Kenpachi snarled and walked off. If the children weren't his… What would he do? He couldn't hurt poor Amethyst, she never wanted to get raped by Nnoitra in the first place. And the children… He'd never hurt innocent children. Killing other adults was one thing, but he'd never, ever put his blade to a child. Especially not the children of his beloved.

******XXX**

I looked up as Yumichika brought in yet another outrageous dress. It was pure white with a ballroom feel to it and it looked way too heavy. The bottom on it had to weigh at least a ton.

"No, Hell no."

"Awwww… I went through… all the… trouble of finding… the perfect… dress… and you… won't... even try it on?" He struggled to hold the thing.

"It's way too heavy and how much is it?"

"Not too much."

"How much?"

"Ummmm… 400,000 ryo." My eyes bugged out.

"Not in a million years."

"Why not?" He whined.

"It's way too expensive, it's too heavy, and it would make me look fat and it is just way too… too out there for me." Rukia rushed up. She carried a more conservative dress… maybe too conservative. It looked like a child's dress but for older women. And I could swear that the pearls were set in a Chappy the bunny design.

"Look! It's so cute you must wear this!" I looked at the price, but 500,000 ryo was just way out there. Plus the designer was Chappy, so it was a no go. Orihime's dress was much the same. I sighed and went to look at the dresses myself.

"Ugh, this is taking too long, Amzy, we need to get back to the division, Kenpachi'll get worried about you and the kids." Ikkaku walked up. "Plus I think they're hungry right now and Abari and I have no idea how to babysit. I laughed.

"At least this is better than looking at dresses." I walked over to where we had left Ikkaku and Renji with the children. Asuka was just beginning to cry and wimper. "Awwww… Mommy's here. Don't cry. I know you're probably hungry. Shhhhh. Shhh. I'm here." Cradling the child in my arms, I pulled out a bottle and began to feed her.

"Dang, kids are so high maintenance." I chuckled at Renji.

"If you think kids are just cute, then don't have them." We sat for a while and I finished feeding Asuka. "Renji… Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Let's say… you were getting married to a girl you love very much and you think she's gorgeous no matter what she wears. What kind of a wedding dress would you want to see her in?" He thought for a moment, no doubt picturing Rukia in a variety of dresses.

"One that she likes and that she feels beautiful in, I guess." Ikkaku laughed.

"Brown-noser."

"No, actually, that is just the answer I thought he was going to give." I stood. "I just wanted to be sure of it. Well, thanks, for watching the kids and the advice." Walking back to the group of dress pickers, I waved the four of them to me.

"First off, what happened to Hanatarou and Nanao?"

"They had to go back to their captains to help them with issues at the barracks or something."

"Okay then, next thing. I don't want to see any more dresses that are either too flashy or too childish. Try to think like I would and we might get somewhere." Rangiku smiled and beckoned me to her. "What is it?"

"How about this?" She held up a sort of princess-y looking shear dress that had no straps and the v dipped down low to about where my belly button would be. The back came to a v as well and had a small train in the back. It was very sleek and slender, Conservative, grown-up, and very, very sexy. It had a light green sash that hugged the waist and closed off the bottom of the v in the front. Matching fingerless arm warmers came with it and a sliver and green lily hair piece.

"How much?"

"10,000 ryo."

"What size?"

"It's…" She glanced at the tag. "A size 9." It just might fit.

"I'll try it." I took the thing from her and took it back to the dressing rooms. Not only did it fit my body perfectly… it fit my idea of a wedding dress perfectly. I simply starred at myself in the mirror and sighed. This was the dress I wanted to wear at my wedding.

"Amzy-chan! Come out so we can see!" I walked out and jaws dropped.

"I-It looks good on you." Renji blushed as Rukia nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Kenpachi would love you in that! It fits like that corset I gave you!" Rangiku smiled widely as everyone just looked at her.

"What corset?" Ikkaku pinched her arm. "Have you been doing things you shouldn't have?" I sputtered and nearly collapsed in a laughing fit.

"Never mind Ikkaku. Let's just go pay for this. I'mma put my regular clothes on." Once I was back in my everyday kimono, we made our way to the front and were stopped by Byakuya who looked like he had fought with someone and was on the receiving end of the only blow.

"N-Nii-san! What happened to you?"

"I was merely telling a gorilla called Kenpachi that there is no logical reason to tie down a woman such as Amethyst to himself." Then his eyes wandered over to my children. "They aren't even his. You can see Nnoitra in them." A hand went to his Zanpaku-to and then before anyone could react, my claws had sunk deep into his arm and halted any thoughts of attacking the babies.

"They are his."

"You're deluding yourself."

"I'm their mother, I know."

"Rukia, let us leave." With that he began to walk away, Rukia and Renji following him. "You're no longer allowed to speak to that woman."

"But brother, she's my fri—"

"One can never make a good friend of a whore." They dissapeared around the corner. Ikkaku made to go after them but I shook my head.

"Amzy-"

"If he wants proof, then he'll get proof." We bought the dress then I went with Ikkaku and Yumichika back to Eleventh division. Rangiku took Orihime back with her to Tenth division. Kenpachi was sitting at the mess table closest to the door when we came in.

"Amzy… I'm not doubting you but there are people who do…"

"Byakuya wants proof that Asuka and Daikei are yours… I know." I looked him dead in the eye. "I know you would never think that they weren't yours but let's go get the test so he can shut up." He smiled at me gently.

"That's my girl. Unohana has the test ready." We went to 4th division where Unohana swabbed both of the twins and Kenpachi. Byakuya and all of the other captains showed up to see the results. She took the swabs into another room then came back out a few moments later.

"Byakuya I think you should apologize first to Kenpachi and Amethyst." She smiled at us. "The twins are Kenpachi's." Byakuya looked stunned.

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent." The noble Captain stormed out of the hospital and everyone else let out a collective sigh. Kenpachi tightened his arms about my waist.

"Told you, Kuchiki." He growled deeply in his chest. "Baka." The noble captain stood in shock for a bit before turning away.

"My apologies." With that said he left. I cradled Asuka to my chest and smiled.

"He was just trying to upset you before your wedding, Amzy. Ignore him." Rangiku said as she tickled Denkai, making the boy giggle in delight. "We have the dress, the cake, everything… but the wedding."

"Eh… maybe in a bit. I need some down time." Kenpachi smirked.

"I could go for that." His teeth grazed my neck, sending shivers down my spine. Unohana looked at us sternly.

"Not in front of your kids, you two. And not here." Not a minute later and Kenpachi scooped me up and carried me all the way back to eleventh division… leaving Ikkaku and Yumichika to bring home the twins.

**A/N: OMFG… Sorry this took me so long to get out but I has been very busy so, my apologies. Lemon in next chappie and a wedding… possibly to be crashed. As for Zorin… I think you all should be left to guess. And if you think u know who it is… please, don't spoil it for everyone else. ;D**


	20. Chapter 19 Unnatural Disaster

**Oh My Bleach!**

**Chapter 19: Unnatural Disaster.**

**Theme Song : Steel Cage Princess – Vocaloid**

**Authoress Note:** **By popular demand, here is OMB Chapter 19! Wooo! The wedding chapter and… *drumroll* We get to find out what really happened to Colton when Nnoitra killed him! Enjoy, and one last note… To the random person that flamed this story, mainly my oc… YOU SUCK! Seriously, flaming my work because I am creative when it comes to my oc is just lame. I have henceforth determined the REAL definition of a mary sue… A mary sue is an original character in a fanfiction that a reader does not like, so they flame them and tear them to pieces. I mean honestly! You don't like my character because she's a dragothane? Mother fucker… I now forbid the use of the term 'mary sue' unless it pertains to a character that is like Ichigo, where they go fight the enemy, get their ass kicked, train for an hour, then go beat the shit out of a beast that has like, 3000 years of experience on them. THAT is a mary sue. So if you don't like this story don't read it… and for all of those people out there who love my fanfiction, the cast of OMB would like to tell you that we love you too for all of your support and the great reviews. This chapter is dedicated to all of you. *sighs* Sorry for such a long rant, but that just pissed me off. Please enjoy the rest of the chapter!**

**XXX**

I looked at myself in the mirror one last time. The dress fit _perfectly_. The flowers looked _amazing_. And Yachiru looked absolutely ADORABLE as a flower girl. Had I seen a picture like this on a website like DeviantArt I would have had an instant fangirl moment.

"Mommy! Mommy! You look so pretty!" She ran up and hugged my legs tightly. "When I grow up, I wanna be a lady just like you!" I laughed and patted her head.

"Well, Yachiru, you are off to a good start." I fixed the bow in her hair so that it was just a _tad_ off center… it made her look all the more adorable. "It's almost time for the ceremony."

"Amzy-chan!" Ikkaku walked in then just stared at me wide eyed in shock. "Y-You look… hot…" I giggled and wiggled a finger at him in caution.

"Thank you, Ikkaku. But do behave yourself." He blanched.

"The Captain would skin me alive if I ever dared…" he shuddered.

"Baldy, are you here to take Mommy to Ken-chan." The bald man blushed and waved his hands defensively.

"No, no…. I-I just… Ah… Um… I… wanted to… be able to tell the Captain that his bride was ready for him! Well, goodbye!" With that, he bolted out of the room and back to the groom's dressing room.

**XXX**

Kenpachi sighed. He was so fucking scared… and he was NEVER scared. But hell… It was his wedding day, the day when all messing around with women ended and he tied himself forever to one woman and one woman only… Amethyst's smiling face seemed to materialize in his mind. Not that he minded being tied to her for eternity. Hell, she was everything he ever wanted in a woman and more.

"C-Captain…" Ikkaku entered the room, a mad blush on his face.

"That hot, eh?"

"Y-yes…. Not that I would ever do anything horrid to Amzy-Chan!"

"I know. I know." He sighed.

"Are you absolutely sure that you want to marry her? Really?"

"Yes, Ikkaku. I want to marry her." He starred sidelong at the man. "Why on earth do you ask?"

"Just wanted to be sure." He straightened up. "As the best man, I have to make sure that the groom is prepared." A manly giggle sounded behind him as Yumichika stepped in.

"Indeed…. But she is beautiful beyond even my compare, today especially." The toll sounded for the ceremony to begin. "Get out there and get your woman!" The trio of men made their way to the altar where they assembled as followed: Kenpachi stood in front of the altar, under the arbor, off to the side, while Ikkaku stood directly next to the altar and then Yumichika stood next to him, with Iba at his other side. Then symbols sounded and the curtain to the bride's dressing room opened, with Yachiru skipping down the aisle tossing flower petals and rice around for good luck. Kenpachi's gaze went back the way she had come, revealing Amethyst and a train of 6 women who were her brides maids.

"Holy shit…" Kenpachi muttered under his breath as he gazed upon his bride. She was… absolutely drop dead goregeous. The pale green dress she wore hugged her body loosely, cascading into a gentle v at the front, barely showing cleavage. It was draped over her shoulders, leaving her arms bare until about an inch after her arms met her shoulders, the rest of her arms covered by matching pale green gloves. In her hands she held a bouquet of lavender roses, the symbol of love at first sight, or so he'd been told.

She smiled at him softly as she made her way to him, standing right next to him. Orihime was the Maid of Honor, and she came to stand on the other side of the altar. The other 5 bridesmaides, Rangiku, Nanao, Isane, Rukia, and Kyone stood beside her. Then it began.

Since he was the oldest and wisest member of the Gotei 13, General Captain Yamamoto presided as the 'Priest' over the wedding. The old man came forward and smiled at Amethyst.

"You look lovely, dear." She returned his smile.

"Thank you."

"Now… Let's begin."

**XXX**

A shadow lurked just beyond the bright, cheery scene unfurling within Seireitei. Two eyes honed in on the woman and her groom.

"Soon… Soon I'll have my revenge… mommy…"

**XXX**

I stood before Captain Yamamoto as he began the ceremony.

"Kenpachi Zaraki. Do you take this woman to be your wife, and accept the responsibilities and duties of your role as her husband?" Kenpachi looked down to me and gave a gentle smile.

"I do."

"Amethyst. Do you take this man to be your husband, and accept the responsibilities and duties of your role as his husband and the mother of his children?" I blushed madly.

"I do."

"Now, if there is any amongst us today that do not think it fit that these two be wed, speak now or forever hold your piece."

"I got a problem with that!" Everyone turned to see an Espada sitting on a wall behind the wedding. He wasn't familiar to anyone, yet I knew right away who he was.

"C-Colton?"

"Surprised to see me, Mommy? Well, lookie what my Fraccion have here." Lowly and Menoly, originally two of Aizen's Numero, sonidoe'd to him, each carrying a tightly wrapped, crying bundle. My eyes widened in anger and fear.

"You wouldn't dare!" He laughed evilly.

"Just watch me. By this time tomorrow, unless you come to Hueco Mundo and accept your death, they will accept it for you!" With that, He opened a gargantua to Huco Mundo. "By the way… My name is Zoren now. Zoren Nikkin, the Octiva Espada!" He along with his two fraccion and my children disappeared into the portal and disappeared. I was on my knees, tears rolling down my face. Kenpachi was by my side, holding me protectively.

"Don't worry, Amzy. We'll get them back." He pulled me to him. "I promise."

"M-my babies… How could he…?" I turned to see Orihime standing there in shock. "Orihime…"

"Amzy… He has Leon too!" She sobbed. "My Shun Shun Rika just told me." I put my arms about her.

"We'll get him back. We're gonna get them all back."

"Captain!" Ikkaku stepped forward. "We should postpone this… until we get them back." Before Kenpachi could object, I nodded.

"I agree with Ikkaku… Kenpachi… He has our kids… in that hell hole..." He looked down at me and then gave a small smirk.

"Alright, We'll go get them, Amzy. But are you sure you want to come with us?"

"Yes… I have Charybdis with me, and I've been training so that I can control his power."

"Charybdis?"

"Yes. He's like my Zanpaku-to, only I don't know what to really call him since I'm not a Shinigami and he's not an element." I began to walk back to my dressing room.

"Amzy." I turned to look at Kenpachi. "Let's finish this when we get back, okay?" With a smile, I nodded my head.

"Of course Kenpachi."

**XXX**

**A/N: OMFG! I am SOOOO Sorry that this took so long to get out! Please forgive meh but I am in school for Graphic Design and I have been job hunting! So please forgive me as I have taken forever to get this out! Free wedding cake to you all!**


	21. Chapter 20 Whirlpool in the Darkness

**Oh My Bleach!**

**Chapter 21: Whirlpool in the darkness**

**Theme Song: Disturbia – Rhianna**

**Authoress Note: ****Hi everyone! Omygawd, so much has happened! I'm soooo sorry that this has taken me so long! Here's what happened: My graphic design class got shut down, and my grandma wanted me to continue to go to school, and guess what? My dream of 4 years has finally come true! I'm now enrolled at the Art Institute of Tampa, majoring in Media Arts and Animation! Look forward to the "Oh My Bleach!" Fan Animation sometime soon!**

**So… Will Kenpachi and I be able to get to Hueco Mundo in time to save our kids or will Zorin/Colton kill them? *gasp* Find out now!**

**DISCLAIMER: I feel I should do another one of these now, in case you all didn't know… *ahem* I don't own any thing to do with Bleach or the theme songs I put to the chapters. They belong to their respective creators/owners. I DO however, own Myself, Colton, Choco, Cloudian, Charybdis, Asuka, Denkai, and Leon (Colton's kid). *Phew***

**Okay, now… enjoy!**

**XXX**

Zorin looked down at the small tiny bundle he would have called nii-chan… Had Amzy not let him die. It was all her fault. Now these poor little wretches would have to die because she was more concerned with her life than theirs. Suddenly, alarms started going off, waking the little brats and sending them into a crying fit. Lowly covered her ears in annoyance and shouted.

"GET THEM TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" A sound slap from Zorin sent her flying across the room.

"I'll go see what is wrong. In the meantime, don't touch them. Not until it's time."

**XXX**

Lowly and Menoly watched their Espada, "Zorin" walk out of the room, leaving them alone with the twins. An evil smirk crossed their faces as they turned… and found the babies missing!

"What the hell? What did you do with them, Menoly?"

"What did I do? What the hell did you do, Lowly? I was standing here the entire time!"

"Me too!"

"You girls really outta be more diligent when it comes to guard duty." A familiar curved blade slashed the air and rid the two nuisance Fraccion of their heads.

**XXX**

Zorin bowed low as Aizen passed him in the hall.

"Hello, Octiva."

"Sir… what is going on?"

"You mean you don't know? Apparently Amethyst and Kenpachi have broken into Los Noches to retrieve their little darlings." Zorin's eyes widened. Amzy? Here? This wouldn't do…

"I shall apprehend them, sir."

"Very well. Crush them."

"Sir."

**XXX**

I looked about everywhere for Colton and my children. If that little brat had hurt them, I would tear his heart from his chest and shove it up his ass! In my rage, I switched into berserker mode without uttering my chant.

"Amzy, let me—"

"He was _my_ friend Kenpachi… I'll do it."

"Mommy, can I have a cookie?'

**XXX**

Zorin looked over Amzy and Kenpachi. Kenpachi was just as frightening as ever, but Amzy… Was simply terrifying to him. He was so used to having her protect him that he never actually thought she'd come after him.

"This isn't funny."

"Oh, on the contrary. It is very funny." A roar of fury tore from her throat as she lunged for him, her claws barely grazing him.

"You have a lot of fucking nerve, runt. I'll just have to put you in your place."

"But mommy would never hurt he son" She glared at him in rage. Electricity exploded from her and shot towards him. It took all of his speed and concentration to dodge her attack. When it was over, Amzy had disappeared.

"You are not my son. My son is with his sister in whatever god-forsaken place you put them here." She drove her claws into his back and sent him flying toward a huge rock. It shattered upon impact. "Know this, Zorin… I WILL KILL YOU!"

**XXX**

Kenpachi looked worriedly at Amzy.

"Hey, let me—"

"Thank you, Kenpachi, but I will be fine… I need to do this."

"You sure?" She turned back and gave him a gentle, loving smile.

"Yes." He sat down on a boulder to watch.

"Fine. But if it get's too outta control I'm getting involved." She gave a small chuckle and nodded.

"Fair enough." She turned back to Zorin. "Boy oh boy are you in for a show."

**XXX**

I glared at Zorin and carved yet another long, deep gash, this time into his side.

"I came here to stop you and kill you… so I shall." He pulled his Zanpaku-to out and held it to his throat. "Mutilate… Lyconis!" Smoke exploded in all directions around him, and when it cleared, I saw his Ressurcision. He had wolf-like ears in his hair, and a scarf that covered his nose and mouth. He had some gray markings on his skin, but other than that he looked normal. Of course, looks can hide the truth…

"No matter if you are truly an Espada. No matter if you have become stronger than me. No matter what. I WILL leave here WITH my children ALIVE." Zorin only smirked.

"Face it. I'm gonna kill you. You're too weak." He soon had his fist embedded in her abdomen. Her eyes wide in pain, her blood dripping from her mouth and the wound in her now. "You're dead, Amzy. Face it."

**XXX**

I looked about me, surrounded in white. No. I can't be dead! NO!

"Master, please calm down. You can't hear me if you're freaking out like that." I turned to see a creature behind me. He looked like a merman with metal wings and metal horns jutting out of his head. "You need to call on me or you will die and you will never save your children."

"Who…Who are—"

"I am Charybdis. I'm surprised Cloudian didn't tell you about me."

"Well, she did, but… I thought you were just a shard of stone!"

"No, I'm more along the lines of a Zanpaku-to." He smirked at me tenderly. "Well, you have the hole in you, now call my name and we can defeat him."

"What happens if I do?"

"Just do it and see."

**XXX**

Zorin frowned. He was sure she should be dead. But her heart was still beating. He was sure that his fist was all the way through her. But her bleeding had stopped. He was sure he had won. Until she spoke.

"Engulf…"

"What are-"

"CHARYBDIS!" It began to storm and thunder as mist engulfed her form. Zorin removed his fist from Amethyst's abdomen as he rushed to avoid it. The mist seemed harmless, but it was burning the fur lining on his clothes, going all the way to the cloth before he got far enough away. Then the sky changed to a giant whirlpool and the mist vanished into it. Amethyst stood there, practically naked save for the bikini-like outfit she wore, long, black boots that turned into clawed feet, white, clawed gloves, and sharp horns that protruded from her red hair.

"Now, let's start over." She growled as she rushed him. Even her tail was different. Instead of having spikes at just the end, it was _covered _in spikes. Making it difficult for him to just throw her aside. He dodged her attacks until he realized that he was on the defensive. She was stronger than him.

"Gran ray…" He began to power up a Cero. Amethyst began to charge her attack, energy forming at all ten fingers. "CERO!"

"TENSEND CERO!" She released the energy just as he did, firing off an even bigger Cero than even his Gran Ray. His attack was shattered and his body felt the sting of her Cero. He realized then his mistake. He had it all wrong. And that was why he was defeated. He lay on the ground, bleeding profusely.

"W-Why…?" Was all he could sputter.

"Because I wasn't the one who killed you. You never, EVER should have threatened my children." She glared down at him. "Heh. I guess you really don't remember anything at all… There is nothing left of Colton… is there?" A hint of sadness touched her voice as she spoke the last bit.

A tear falling from her eye as she switched back to regular was the last thing he saw before everything became black.

**XXX**

Kenpachi looked at Amzy as she slowly took her normal form.

"I never knew you could use ressurcision." She turned to him and gave a short laugh.

"Neither did I." Suddenly she clutched her abdomen and fell to her knees. Kenpachi rushed to her side. Blood soaked her hands and the sand beneath her. "Guess that was my limit." She fell unconscious to the ground. In desperation Kenpachi tore off his Captain's Haori and ripped it into ribbons. He bunched a handful together and used the rest to bind the makeshift bandage to her. Suddenly Nnoitra sonidoed towards them, Carrying two bundles towards them. He set them on the ground and sneered.

"Hey Shinigami."

"Shut the fuck up. I'm busy."

"I'm talking to you!"

"Well she's gonna die if you don't shut the fuck up and leave!"

"I will! But you should know that Szayel's here too." He looked down at Amethyst's unconscious body. "Guess you win this one… Pinky will heal her and then you two take your brats and get the fuck out." Kenpachi looked at him warily as said Pinky approached and healed the girl. Her eyes opened and she instantly went on defensive.

"What…?"

"Relax, we're more concerned with getting you two to leave." She looked confused at the two of them. "Aizen's gone too far, even for our tastes. Mind you, we will still fight the same fight, we just need to 'fix' some things." Szayel stood. "But there is no reason behind killing a defenseless mother and her children" He pointed them the way they came. "As much as I like you, you need to leave now."

"Okay, this is too weird… But I'm okay with it!" Amethyst scooped up Denkai, checked him over to make sure that he was safe and well, handed him to Kenpachi and then scooped up Asuka. Both children were unharmed.

"Get the fuck out before we change our minds." Nnoitra looked away bitterly. "Even I know when chasing down a woman is pointless." Without another word Kenpachi ushered Amethyst back to the Gargantua. As much as he wanted to fight them, it could wait. He was more concerned about protecting his family.

**XXX**

**A/N: There you have it folks! The climactic ending to Zoren Nikken. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up before the months end, that is unless school gets to be a pain.**


	22. Final Chapter

**Oh My Bleach!**

**Chapter 21 – Home**

**Theme Song – Ezio's Family – Assassin's Creed 2 Soundtrack**

**Authoress Note: OMAYGAWD! I am so sorry people! So very sorry! I've been very busy, and portfolio review is coming up and…. Yeah… So, here we are. One year after the first chapter… This chapter takes place 8 months after I went to Hueco Mundo to save my kids. Wow… Okay then, so… Yeah… Please enjoy. This is the second to last chapter and I may do a sequel, simply to show what the kids are up to. But please enjoy. Remember: I don't own bleach, that trolling freak Kubo does.**

**XXX**

I glanced down and smiled gently as Asuka and Denkai crawled after Yachiru, playing follow the leader. It seemed so unreal, they were almost half a year old now, and already there were more on the way. Kenpachi came stomping in, careful to give the children plenty of space, and sat down next to me.

"Rough day?" I kissed his cheek. He merely grunted. "Who did what this time?"

"One of those damned recruits was ogling you again when you took the kids out for a walk." He smirked at me. "I mean, I know you're something else, but you're mine. That ring on your finger is proof."

"It's not just the ring, Kenpachi. The kids are proof too." He nodded. "And the fact that I'd never want to be with anyone else." I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Now you're just butterin' me up. Whadda ya want now?"

"To spend some time with you." I snuggled closer and he put his arm about me. "I haven't been with you for more than an hour at most lately. Even at night, someone is always calling for you to help them."

"I know… I've even tried talkin' to old man Yamma about it. He says that I still need to do my job. I'll do my job, but I swear some of these people do it just to annoy me." Asuka crawled over to her father and smiled. "Hey kiddo." He scooped up the girl and nestled her gently in the crook of his elbow. She looked so tiny nestled to her father so. "Whadda you doin?" Asuke giggled happily and held her pudgy baby hands out to him.

"Dada!" She gurgled happily. "Dada!"

"Hey, wadda ya know?" Kenpachi tucked a loose tuft of hair out of her face. "Her first word was dada." I smiled and rested my head against his shoulder.

"I saw that one coming."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. It was my first word too. My dad had it on tape too."

"Well, it stands to reason, she'll be just like her mommy. She's beautiful just like you."

"Hmmm." I kissed his cheek. "Your son is starting to show signs of being just as strong." As if to prove my point Denkai lifted up a large stick and proceeded to thwap Ikkaku with it. Right in the junk.

"Mother of…! Amzy! Get your little… bundle of 'joy' and take that stick away before he pokes his eye out."

"Well, His father handles big sticks all day and only manages to poke eyes and other assorted organs out of other people." I walked over to my child and picked him up. Instantly Denkai dropped his stick and wrapped his hands into my shirt and held on for dear life. "Did you just want mommy to come over and pick you up?"

"Che. That is one spoiled –" How Denkai got that stick back is beyond me, but he landed a blow, square on the very top of Ikkakku's head. It left a flat spot on the rounded chrome dome. The child in my arms giggled happily. I sighed and gently set the stick back where it had been.

"Denkai, it's only nice to hit someone with a stick if they've got one too." I kissed his cheek and held him close.

"Listen to your mom, runt." Kenpachi said with a chuckle. I returned to my seat beside him, and promptly both Asuka and Denkai fell asleep in our arms.

XxXxXx

_Three weeks later, Kenpachi has been sent on another long mission, leaving Amzy at home with Asuka and Denkai._

XxXxXx

I sat with my children outside of Eleventh Division and played 'hot-potato' with them using one of the soft toys they had been given. Captain Ukitake walked up and smiled gently.

"My my, they just keep getting bigger and bigger." I grinned up at him.

"Yeah, kids do tend to do that." I watched Asuka and Denkai as they crawled over to him, giggling and smiling. He handed each of them a small, soft cookie. "How have you been?"

"Fine, thank you for asking. Yourself?"

"Alright. Whenever Kenpachi goes on these long missions, I get kinda bored. But I always find something to do with these two around." Denkai crawled back over to me and fell asleep in my lap. Asuka sat beside Ukitake's feet and yawned.

"Oh, someone's sleepy." He chuckled as I gathered up the twins and began to head back inside.

"It is about time for their nap. I'll see you later then."

"Alright. Enjoy your break." He smiled kindly and waved goodbye as he left. I tucked my children into their cribs and shut the door to their room silently.

"Um… Miss, what are you doing here?" I turned to see a man I'd never seen before. "Women aren't allowed in Eleventh Division. So what are you doing here?"

"Excuse me? I'm Kenpachi's wife."

"His… wife?"

"I take it you just started."

"Yeah, but… I never knew Captain Zaraki had a wife." He looked puzzled. "None of the other men told me."

"Figures. He's gone for a week and they start slacking."

"They have been rather lax. Maybe you should go and straighten them out."

"Where are Ikkakku and Yumichika?"

"I'm not sure who they are."

"Ikkakku is the Third Seat, and Yumichika is the Fifth Seat." I sighed and glanced at him sidelong. "Just how new are you?"

"Um… Well, I just got assigned today, so…" He fidgeted.

"You aren't by any chance related to Hanatarou Yamada, Seventh Seat of Squad Four, are you?" He glanced up at me.

"No, why?"

"You act like him. Whenever I confront you, you stutter. You're fidgety, and you haven't made a threat to me yet."

"B-B-But! You're the Captain's wife! Surely he'd kill any man who would threaten you!"

"Yeah, he would. Or else whatever was left of them."

"M-ma'am?"

"Anyone who threatens me gets my foot planted in their face… or worse. It depends on the kind of mood I'm in." He stood beside me, shaking. "Don't worry, you haven't done anything wrong. Though I am wondering if you really belong here."

"So… Uh, what were you doing in that room?"

"Putting my children down for a nap."

"YOU HAVE CHILDREN HERE?" He grabbed my shoulders. "ARE YOU CRAZY! THEY'LL BE KILLED!"

"No. Because the men in this division are too afraid to touch them, or even look at them, for fear of pissing off Kenpachi. Or for fear that he might be in a good mood." I looked the man over. "I swear you must be related to Yamada. You even look the same!"

"Ah! N-No! No No! We're not brothers! We're cousins! Oops! I-I mean… Okay… So you know…"

"I knew there was something fishy. So, why Eleventh?"

"Actually, I wanted to be in Thirteenth, but…"

"Ha. Sure Thirteenth is a good division. They have a kind captain, and they're a lot of fun to be around. And you don't run the risk of getting your ass kicked. Why don't you go talk to an officer about this. Maybe they can help you."

"O-oh… alright… thank you miss…"

"Just call me Amzy. Everyone does."

"Right. Thank you Amzy." With that, the man turned and left. Not ten minutes later and a familiar reiatsu becan to trickle from the Captain's meeting hall. I smiled as it got closer and closer. Asuka and Denkai awoke and I carried them out to greet their father.

"Hey, Amzy. How's it goin'?" Kenpachi grinned as he sauntered up towards the division barracks. Asuka squirmed and I went to set her down, but she stood on her legs and ran to her father.

"Dada! Dada!" He grinned wide and caught her up in his arms, careful not to pick her up too rough.

"Hey now, where are you goin' pipsqueak?" He tickled her and then bent down towards me as he stepped up the last step, kissing my lips. "Hey gorgeous, you dropped something." I giggled lightly.

"More like that something ran off to you without me."

"Well, I got a whole week off, so whadda you say you and me have some quality time?" He put his free arm around me. "Madarame! Asegawa! You two are babysittin' tonight!" I laughed as I heard Ikkakku's audible groan in the background. I walked back into the barracks, happy in my home that I had finally found.

XxXxXx

**Authoress Note: OH MAH GAWD It's finally done! Yeah… so I'm probably going to do a sequel. Probably. Maybe. I don't know. It all depends. I still have my other fanfictions to finish. So yeah… I'm sorry this took so long, but here it is, the final chapter… YEAH!**

**The reason I'm unable to do a schedule is because I have a LOT of freakin homework to do. So yeah… But next semester I only have class on two days, so maybe I'll be able to actually get some shit done. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


End file.
